Bella's Last Christmas Wish
by SaffyAngel
Summary: Set at the beginning of Breaking Dawn Bella is beginning to doubt her choices and whether she wishes to give up her humanity. Bella decides that one last all human Christmas is what is needed before she says goodbye to all her family and friends for ever. Will Edward grant her wish and what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

Bella wants to have one last human Christmas. Set at the beginning of Breaking Dawn

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked a tiny frown creasing her perfect brow. "I know I'm a miracle makeup artist but you don't look like you got much sleep last night and it just makes my job a little more difficult, now hold still" Various creams were liberally applied to my face as she shook her head slowly and tutted loudly.

I did not meet her stare as I was afraid she might see how worried I really was about the wedding ceremony and the thing I was starting to dread the most - the honeymoon. I just sighed and settled down in the chair to let Alice have her way. There was no fighting it Alice would always win in the end. Before I could answer her question there was a gentle tap at the door which then opened slightly.

"It's just pre wedding nerves" tinkled the pretty voice that belonged to Rosalie. Rosalie glided into the room looking like an angel in a pale silver sheath of a dress that flowed effortlessly over her curves, her blond hair swept up into a classic chignon, held in place by a diamond hair clip. "May I help you Alice? "Rosalie murmured.

I stared in astonishment at Rosalie. The very Rosalie who made it plain she did not like me nor did she agree with the wedding, who also vehemently disagreed with my imminent change into an immortal. Rosalie had been the only Cullen to vote against me the night I made my request to join the family, to set a date to give up my humanity.

Deep down a human life was all Rosalie craved, well apart from blood of course. Her deepest "human" wish was to have been a mother and she still could not understand how I could give up the chance to have my own children. Rosalie was convinced it was a choice I would come to regret but all I could see that fateful night was Edward and my desire to be with him. I had since begun to think a little more about that night and the choices I had made. The true cost of an eternal existence.

"Thank you Rosalie that would be really helpful" chirped Alice her face seemed to relax a little now that the cavalry had arrived. "Bella needs all the help we can give her today. I don't know what got into Edward to keep her awake for most of the night, in fact Bella looks more like the undead than we do" Alice gave Rosalie a little wink and both girls chuckled.

Rosalie moved closer to my chair "I think I can imagine just what kept Edward with Bella and no doubt he will resume that pursuit after the wedding" she laughed. "I remember my own wedding day and how excited I was to be marrying Emmet so I totally understand the two love birds staying awake"

I sat up slightly in my chair with surprise. Well this was a new experience, Rosalie saying something positive about Edward and I even if the subject was somewhat embarrassing,

"It was a wonderful day and an even more exciting night" continued Rosalie with heavy emphasis on the word night - both girls giggled again.

"Perhaps you should say nights in the plural" said Alice "I recall we did not see either of you leave your room for days, in fact the rest of us had to vacate the house due to the noise until Carlisle threw you both out"

"True" replied Rosalie , "We do get carried away, Emmet can be so…..shall we say for Bella's benefit.." as she threw me a sly glance "…. so distracting" this statement was followed by more giggling "Bella don't look so worried I'm sure Edward will let you out of the bedroom for some human moments" laughed Rosalie

I sunk lower into the chair and could already feel the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face. Rosalie had been wrong; it was not any pre wedding nerves that had kept me awake, nor Edward, not even the thought of the honeymoon and how embarrassing that was going to be. No I had managed to do that all on my own by worrying about my best friend and part time wolf Jacob Black. Well I thought, at least he _used_ to be my friend and that bit really bothered me. What also bothered me was why Alice had not seen all this in her visions of my future or if she had she gave no indication that she had.

I worried about where Jacob was. He had he just run off without even a good-bye to anyone. I had pestered Charlie to ask Billy for news and constantly phoned Seth for updates but no one had heard anything. In my heart I knew the reason he had left …me…again.

Why do I always seem to hurt the ones I love, even indirectly, damn Edward for sending Jacob that invitation to our Wedding it was pushing the truth into his face and despite Edwards assurances that he did not mean it like that, I knew Jacob would have taken it badly. As far as I was concerned, his subsequent disappearance proved it.

I was brought back into the moment by the sound of Alice's tinkling laugh "Rosalie can you braid Bella's hair just so, watch me I'll start you off" I felt Alice nimbly start to brush and part my hair " look twist here and pin there" she said and then Rosalie took over, her cool fingers soothing my flushed skin.

"We will have you looking like a bridal magazine cover girl in no time" laughed Alice "Now can you try to relax please, I can feel the tension rolling off you. Do I have to send for Jasper to come up and keep you calm?" Alice was starting to get agitated and her lips were drawn together in a thin line "At this rate all the makeup will slide off - relax Bella" pleaded Alice "For goodness sake you look like you are waiting for an execution when this is supposed to be the most wonderful day of your life. Edward is waiting for you downstairs, waiting for you to become his wife" Alice narrowed her eyes and started to tap her little foot with annoyance.

"I'm trying Alice truly I am" I lied. I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at me her golden eyes full of concern. "Really Alice" I said "I'm just nervous about walking down the stairs in front of all those people wearing those shoes you have chosen for me, they are so high and I'm the town klutz". In my mind I could picture Emmet laughing as I stumbled but this seemed to appease Alice somewhat and she continued with her makeup rituals.

I really tried to relax but I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest and the palms of my hands were becoming clammy. If I wasn't careful I would soon be having a full scale panic attack. Alice would blow her top if I did not get some kind of control and soon. I took in some deep breaths and tried to find my happy place but it was no use. How could I relax when I was so mixed up?

My loyalties were split between Edward and Jacob, how can I love two people? What is wrong with me I mused? "I loved Edward didn't I?" I asked myself but, deep down I still had that nagging doubt of not being good enough for him and the always present fear he might leave me again. Then there was Jacob…"my" Jacob. Why could I not let him go? It frustrated me that he starred every night in my dreams since he had left.

I began to loathe myself as I thought about the hurt Jacob must be feeling, the utter rejection - will he hate me forever? It had once been my ultimate nightmare to loose Jacob's friendship but I had to face up to it, that's exactly what had happened. When Edward had left me Jacob had been my personal sun, my anchor to sanity, my rock and now he was gone and I only had myself to blame. I had driven him away. Rosalie's cool hand brushed my cheek and in that moment I realised my world had started to feel just that little bit colder with his absence.

"Pull your-self together Swan" I said to myself, "You chose Edward and turned Jake away!" Any ways it was too late now, it was my Wedding Day and the wheels were in motion. My future was set after all Alice had seen it hadn't she and no one bet against Alice!

Alice helped me into the beautiful designer wedding gown that she had chosen for me. Yes it was a perfect fit I had to admit that, but deep down I knew it was just not me. I would have chosen something far simpler in design and fabric. Edward would love the dress of course, Alice had seen this but, let's face it I had only agreed to this whole wedding charade to please him. This was to be my personal gift to prove my love and for his forgiveness for that shared kiss with Jacob before the new born battle and that dreadful night of tears.

The heavy engagement ring that sat on my left hand felt even heavier than usual. Edward's "token of unending love" as he liked to say, more like a large "keep off she's mine" sign I had decided. Come to think of it that was something else I would not have chosen for myself.

Just then the door opened and Renee peaked around squealing in delight as she caught sight of me. "Oh my sweet baby" she cried "You look beautiful, Alice you are a genius". Alice smiled smugly "My work here is done" she said and slipped out of the room to change into her bridesmaid outfit.

Renee grabbed my hands and started to twirl me round and round. She acted like a teenager at her first prom but then again that was the essence of our relationship. Mom the child, me the adult. Despite her recent marriage nothing had changed I thought.

"You are ravishing ...Edward will not be able to keep his hands off you tonight" Renee laughed and winked at me in a knowing way "I hope you have something real nice to wear in the bedroom. That's my advice to you Bella keep him happy in the bedroom. Certainly works for Phil and I" she squealed. Renee then stood back and reached into her purse to withdraw a small pink package "something for you to wear sweet heart" she crooned.

I opened the package and pulled out a pink garter. My eyes widened in surprise "umm thanks "I muttered

"Put it on now.. hurry!" Renee squeaked "I will help you"

"Uurgh Mom please!" I cried looking wide eyed and embarrassed as my mother pulled the pink thing up my leg to my thigh. "There" she said with a satisfied look "that will give Edward a nice surprise and warm him up for the honeymoon" she rolled her eyes at the word honeymoon and winked.

"Mom you are so embarrassing" I cried. I began to hyperventilate as my thoughts quickly moved to picture the honeymoon, the real honeymoon that I had demanded from Edward against his better judgement. I only gained a measure of control when I realised what my mother had said about warming Edward up…that would take a small miracle I thought, picturing his icy body and involuntarily shivered.

It was too late to worry now. I realised we were out of time as I heard the music from the piano drifting up the stairs. Where's Dad? I asked.

"Right here Bells…" said Charlie. He stood in the door way looking handsome in his tux but I could see he was feeling awkward. Like me his outfit was not his style and he looked uncomfortable. We looked at each other reflecting the mutual feeling that we were only doing this to please others.

"Why Charlie you have scrubbed up well, I'm quite surprised" sneered Renee "Never thought you would ever wear a suit let alone a Tux and here was I worrying you would give your daughter away in your police uniform as you always seem to be on duty"

Yes and it feels so good to see you too Renee" replied Charlie in a rather sarcastic tone of voice. Thankfully before it could continue its downward slide, the conversation was halted by Alice. "Everyone out, let's leave Charlie and Bella to get ready. Come on Renee we need to get downstairs".

Renee kissed me on the cheek and lightly hugged me "I love you Bella, go get that handsome young man" she whispered "He's such a catch Bella oh if only I were your age again" she called as Alice towed her out the door. I turned and looked at Charlie and tried to smile.

Charlie was not amused by Renee's antics and his mouth was drawn down at the sides "Are you ok Bells?" he asked. Charlie looked deep in thought as he crossed the room to where I stood. "What's wrong Bells?" said Charlie "Anything I can do kiddo?" Charlie hugged me and just as quickly stepped back. We both looked down at the floor at the same time. Even after all this time emotions were still hard to show for the Swan father and daughter duo.

"You look tired Bells and I…I think you have too much make up on…. it hides your natural beauty" he stumbled over his words. "But then again what do I know?" he laughed "Not exactly experienced with women, never understood them if I'm honest"

I looked at Charlie and swallowed thickly. I bit down on my bottom lip .."Dad I'm ok" I lied "Just a little tired and nervous. I love you Dad thank you for being here" I whispered

"..And I love you Bells always have and always will" whispered Charlie in return. Then he cleared his throat "Now just look at you! Where has that little girl gone to be replaced with such a beautiful young woman" laughed Charlie. "Edward is a very lucky young man Bells and I hope he knows it" said Charlie slipping into his stern police chief voice.

Charlie checked his watch "Bells it's time to go!" his voice cracked on the last word as he reached for my hand to lead the way. We hesitated at the top of the stairs and right on cue the piano music changed to the wedding march. "Bells are you sure this is what you want? It's not too late, you don't have to go through with it" whispered Charlie. It was no secret that Charlie was not entirely enamoured with Edward and for a small moment hope that I might bolt glimmered in Charlie's eyes.

"Oh dad" I sighed. "I really do love Edward this is, this is…" my voice faltered slightly.. "What I want truly it is". From the look on Charlie's face he was not entirely convinced and I mentally kicked myself for not sounding very confident but, he said no more and I started breathing again surprised that I had been holding my breath while I waited for his reaction.

We began to descend the stairs "Don't let me fall dad" I pleaded.

"Never" vowed Charlie "I'll always be here for you Bella, remember that". We reached the bottom of the stairs and began to walk towards Edward and my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wedding had passed in a haze and before I knew it Edward and I were whirling around the dance floor whilst our family and friends looked on clapping and cheering. "Are you happy love?" whispered Edward as his cool lips lightly touched my own. In response a small gasp left my lips before I could stop it.

"Of course" I replied as I struggled to regain my composure " I get to keep you forever" I smiled up at his lovely face but deep down I was startled by my reaction to his kiss. For the first time since we had met the kiss felt cold.. ice cold. I looked deep into his golden eyes that were full of love and concern. He had felt me pull away slightly from his kiss and he was watching me to see what I did next, his eyes looked sad.

Edward spoke softly "Perhaps you should dance with your father Bella, it may be the last chance you get as a human, if we follow your wishes"

Edward was of course referring to my wish to become immortal, a vampire. I had begged Edward for months to change me and now with all that had happened I was not entirely sure my resolve still held. I stood on tip toe and kissed Edward "I love you husband" I said and smiled up at him.

"As I love you my…. wife" he sighed and his face reflected how much he liked the word wife. "It makes me so happy that you are now truly all mine" he said with heartfelt conviction.

As if he had known what I was about to do Charlie butted in "Edward if you don't mind I would like to dance with my beautiful daughter"

"Of course not Charlie" Edward smoothly replied and handed me over to the warm arms of my father.

"You look so beautiful Bells" said Charlie with a slight awe to his voice. I can't believe that my little girl is all grown up and a married woman.

"Aw dad stop it, you're embarrassing me, but thank you" I giggled.

The dance came to an end and Edward came back to claim me from Charlie. They shook hands and once again I saw Charlie look strangely at Edward. I'd seen that look before it was Charlie wondering why Edward felt cold. Before he could say anything Edward and I were twirling around the dance floor with all the other couples and Charlie disappeared into the throng.

As we danced I felt a strange pull towards the side of the large garden, I just had to go there and now. I excused myself from Edward using the need for a human moment as my excuse. I walked into the large lounge smiling at guests as I passed by. A cold hand caught my own and I spun round to come face to face with Tanya head of the Denali family and ardent admirer of Edward. Tanya had pursued Edward to be her mate but he had over the years consistently politely refused.

"Bella dear, let me look at you" said the sweet bell like voice of Tanya, she held both my hands in her own cold ones and her golden eyes assessed me. I could see the puzzlement reflected there as she tried to understand what Edward saw in me.

"Tanya" I said "its so good of you to come to the wedding I hope you are enjoying yourself" Other guests turned to look at the beautiful strawberry blonde as I tried to pull away from her grasp. Fortunately her sister noticed Tanya's reluctance to break her hold on me and quickly pulled her away. Gratefully I quickly exited through a side door and followed an overgrown path which opened up into a small Italian sunken garden. The moon shone high above which lit the little area and as my eyes accustomed to the light I could see movement just where the forest intruded in the far corner. As I looked Jacob suddenly pushed through the ferns.

My heart leapt with joy and relief. "Jacob" I cried and ran towards him. He stood there just looking at me as I ran in my long bridal dress and tripping I fell into his open arms. Jacob gently stood me upright but stepped back. I felt instantly rejected. "Jacob, I'm so pleased to see you… you came after all, I've been so worried" I whispered and stepped forward to touch him.

"I came to check on you and to issue a warning Bella" growled Jacob. I studied Jacobs face in the moonlight. It was a mask devoid of emotion and reminded me so much of Sam in Alpha mode.

"Jacob, I….we.." the hand I held out fell limply to my side. He hates me I thought and serves me right.

Jacob looked at my hand for a fraction of a second then turned his steely gaze back to me "Look I'm sorry Bell's we just can't be friends not now, not knowing the life you are about to choose" he laughed quietly as he said "If you can call it a life"

"Dance with me Jacob?" I blurted out "just one more time before we part, let me have this good memory..please" I begged him

Jacob looked down into my eyes, his deep dark eyes looked sad and for that small moment "my" Jacob was back "Bella, honey I would give the world for you to be happy but this is not right" he said as he held up my left hand, the wedding band glinting in the moonlight and for a fleeting moment he hesitated before he spoke "but as ever I find it hard to deny you" he sighed as he took me in his arms and we began to dance slowly. It felt so warm in Jacob's arms, his supernatural heat flowed through my body and I pressed closer into his muscular frame. Somehow it all felt so right and my tense body relaxed. I drank in the smell of Jacob musky and woody just as I remembered….alive it was the smell of life.

"That's right honey" whispered Jacob gripping me tighter "you warm up, you feel so cold" he ran his nose close to my hair, "Strawberries" he sighed "I'm so gonna miss your hair" he lifted his hand and pulled the large clip holding my hair up high on my head. My long brown hair tumbled over my shoulders and with a sigh of relief I lifted my face up to Jacob. He bent his head and drew close I could feel his breath upon my lips, my own parting in response, the air about us practically crackling with electricity.

"Bella come now, our guests are waiting" Edward called, he was not happy I could hear by the tone of his voice and I did not blame him it probably did not look very good from where he was standing.

I looked into Jacobs eyes and felt as if I was falling into two deep pools of water never ending plunging deeper. " be happy bella" whispered Jacob and he stepped back dropping his hold on me.

Come on Isabella now! demanded Edward his voice sounded harsh and a small chill ran down my spine as my body for once in my life sensed danger in what it heard. "Alice is looking for you, you need to change into your outfit to go on honeymoon" now he sounded sickly sweet.

"Oh yeah" sneered Jacob "I had forgotten the so called _honeymoon_ , oh come on its just a holiday somewhere away from prying eyes so the leech can feed in peace don't call it what it's not" he laughed.

That did it for me I just could not help myself "How do you know what is or is not a honey moon Jacob Black" I shouted "for your information Edward and I are having a _real_ honeymoon, you know Jacob, what all married couples get up to after their wedding" and with that I tried to storm off back to Edward but Jacob caught my arm.

"Are you serious he will kill you Bella!" Jacob looked horrified as the real meaning of my words sunk in "you just can't Bella, its not right, he's cold…. I cant bear the thought of that dead thing being with you, being inside you….you will never survive or is that the aim blood sucker?" he turned and spat at Edward.

"Get your hands off my wife dog!" snarled Edward and he lunged forwards, closely followed by Jasper and Emmet who had appeared from no-where. Growling and snapping could be heard as three other enormous wolves emerged from the trees. Seth meanwhile had appeared, leaving Billy and Sue at the house. He was trying to push an enraged Jacob back towards the trees.

"Let it go man" pleaded Seth "Bella is a married woman now… let her go, please Jake" he begged.

"Come Bella now!" Edward shouted "I don't think Jacob wants to see you anymore my love".

"You know that's not true leech, snarled Jacob, "but then again manipulating and lying to Bella has always come easy to you. I have come here tonight to warn you that the treaty remains in place, you bite a human under any circumstances and we will take action. In unison the wolves began snarling as Jacob phased and ran into the forest.

I ran away back to the house with tears in my eyes. I had done it again I had managed to hurt both the men I loved, what was wrong with me? Edward swiftly caught up with me and gently led me back onto the dance floor. Edward 'Im so sorry I whispered "That was a really stupid thing to do back there please forgive me?"

Edward looked down into my tear filled eyes and smiled my favourite crooked smile "Bella my love how can I ever not forgive you when you are my whole reason to exist. Come on no one has noticed our absence" and he bent his head to kiss me. As Edward's cold lips touched my own, deep in my heart I began to mourn the loss of my friend Jacob Black. The sun had set on my life and the Moon would now light the way.

It was not long after the incident in the garden that Edward and I were in our car and speeding away from the Cullen mansion. "Well Mrs Cullen that's it were on our way at last, you ok? He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Mr Cullen I am very well thank you" I laughed at his serious expression but, as usual Edward had hit the nail on the head I was not ok, far from it in fact and this was yet another time that I was grateful Edward could not read my mind. As we picked up speed I felt as if a cord was tied to my heart and pulling tight, my hand instinctively flew to my chest as the pain intensified, then suddenly stopped as if the cord snapped. At that very moment we both heard the heart breaking howl of a wolf echoing around the forest as the road sign declaring "Welcome to Forks" disappeared behind us in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading and leaving reviews – this is my first attempt at fan fiction and your support is appreciated!**_

 **Chapter 3**

"Bella love wake up we are about to land" whispered Edward as his cool lips kissed my forehead. I yawned and stretched a little in my first class seat one of the perks of being a Cullen I thought to myself as I began to take in my surroundings. The sun was just beginning to set as Edward raised the window blind. Twilight I thought the safest time for my vampire, how thorough and smiled to myself.

"How do you feel my love?" Edward crooned softly in my ear his cool breath sending shivers down my spine. "You have been asleep for some time and deep in your dreams" he smiled wistfully as he spoke. I looked into his concerned golden eyes and knew he was once again wishing he could read my mind and I was once again grateful that he could not.

My dreams had not been good, thankfully they were not nightmares but they were close. As usual Jacob Black had taken centre stage. It was a dream I had not had for ages. I had found myself back in Forks and alone in the forest desperately searching, searching but, this time not for Edward, this time I searched for Jacob. I took it as a sign he had left my life, no longer my friend.

Rio de Janeiro was as lively as I had imagined it to be whenever I had seen it on TV and now I was here stuck in traffic in a Taxi with Edward heading to the port. Edward spoke to the taxi driver in fluent Portuguese. I looked at this wonderful man, so gloriously handsome and, clever and talented and what on earth was he doing married to me? I gulped as I realised the "honeymoon" was almost here and panic began to rise from the pit of my stomach.

Edward noticed my wide eyed expression and leaned over to kiss me, he grasped my left hand in his as he did so, raising my hand up to show my engagement ring and wedding band. He smiled and kissed them both "My darling Bella" he murmured, "My beautiful wife, your carriage awaits" and he motioned out of the window at the bustling port, people rushing around and boats gently swaying at their moorings.

I stood on the harbour side trying to guess which boat would be ours. Edward took our bags and led me along till we came upon a sleek fast motor boat. Of course I laughed to myself, look for the fastest vessel. Nothing but the best and the fastest where vampires are concerned.

I gingerly stepped on board as an excited Edward released the mooring ropes. The roar of powerful engines filled the air and I glanced back from my seat to see an overjoyed Edward who had the widest grin plastered on his face. The boat began to move forward towards the open sea.

Well I thought we are certainly not honeymooning on a boat, this vessel was fast but there was no cabin area. As the roar of the engines filled the air and Edward shifted up a gear, I wondered where we were heading at such speed and glancing back saw the bright lights of Rio start to fade.

I was just starting to feel a little sea sick when Edward called out to me."Look over there Bella we are almost there" I strained my eyes across the horizon, but although it was lit by a full moon, I could see nothing.

"I forgot your weak human eyes" chuckled Edward "Just give it a minute or two and I promise my love no more travelling tonight"

I smiled at Edward oh boy was I relieved there was to be no more travelling but my heart lurched when I realised what would soon be upon us and my heart sped up in response. I turned towards Edward as I knew he would hear my heart.

"Excited Bella?" he asked his head cocked to one side "look quickly over there to your right" I peered into the gloom and suddenly spotted the outline of an island in the distance.

"Oh it's an island Edward I see it, I see it" I shouted.

"Welcome to Isle Esme" he laughed "Its Carlisle and Esme's wedding gift to us… some alone time" The Cullen's wealth knew no bounds I thought to myself, they could actually afford to buy an island when most people's wish would be to buy their own home and a small one at that.

Edward tied the boat to the small pier and picked up the suitcases in one arm and carried me in the other. With inhuman speed he rushed up to the house. He dropped the bags and taking me in both arms pushed open the front door, as he stepped through into the neat hallway he kissed my cheek almost reverently and whispered "Welcome Mrs Cullen" before continuing to carry me into the bedroom where he gently placed me on my feet.

I looked around in awe. The walls were an off white colour de rigour for my vampires it would seem and the floor was laid with smooth flagstones which felt cool to my warm swollen feet. A door led off to my right which I assumed was most likely the bathroom. One wall was made up of huge folding glass doors that led outside and through which a warm breeze blew scented with flowers. The room had been tastefully furnished with dark oak furniture and in the centre of the room was the most enormous four poster bed I had ever seen! It was hung with billowing white nets which swayed gently in the breeze.

I turned to see Edward watching me with my favourite crooked smile playing on his lips. He walked towards me and held me in his arms. "Bella" he said "I thought you might like to take a swim with me to cool down and relax after the long journey. I expect you will need a human moment so when you are ready follow me outside I will be waiting".

He walked towards the open doors throwing his shoes to one side and was starting to peel off his shirt. His back was wonderfully contoured and I marvelled at his beauty. As he stepped into the darkness the reality of the situation hit me. This was it the "real" honeymoon had arrived. I could feel panic bubbling up as I grabbed my wash bag and headed into the bathroom.

Esme had yet again excelled in the décor, what taste that woman had! The room was large as Charlie's lounge and some. An enormous bath with claw feet took centre stage in the room and as it was a wet room a large walk in shower area was over to the right. I stepped into the shower and let the water calm my fevered skin. As the warmth of the water ran over my head my mind drifted back to Jacob and our last conversation. I did not want our friendship to end like that there must be something I can do I thought. What am I doing I asked myself sternly shaking my head here I am a newly married woman about to make love to the man I loved and I was already daydreaming of another man!

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. As the same feelings of doubt that I had on the morning of my wedding crept back I began to question myself. Am I truly ready to give myself to Edward? Do I trust him never to leave me and as a shiver passed through my body, even more do I trust him that my blood will not sing so loudly that I may not even survive our first sexual encounter? Edward had always been so controlled in our relationship with strict boundaries that he would never cross. We had kissed yes…. but never deeply and passionately because Edward was unsure if he could control his response.

The more I thought about it the more I realised I did not really know Edward or truly seen what he was capable of doing. Our relationship was based upon very strict rules and boundaries. Despite his careful plans, my experiences of the terror vampires could inflict with James, Victoria and the Volturi had left a deep impression upon me and although I did not want to admit it to myself, it was this very nature that all the Cullen's fought against every day of their existence. It was not right or fair I realised that I had demanded a real honeymoon. My poor Edward must be beside himself with fear. Stupid, selfish, unthinking Bella I scolded myself. Perhaps Edward was right after all. Perhaps we should wait until after I was changed before we attempted to make love.

I brushed my wet hair harshly as I pondered these thoughts and then keeping the towel wrapped around me I wandered out onto the shore to find my husband.

As my eyes accustomed to the night I could see him in the moonlight standing waist deep in the water and letting the waves lap against his wonderful torso. I knew he had heard my approach but he did not turn, Edward was first and fore most a gentleman. I could see his shirt hanging from a low palm branch and I hung my towel next to it. It felt strange to be naked as I walked into the water. The waves lapped against my skin and to my surprise it felt tepid like a bath. My toes could feel the smooth sand as I walked, no stones here ,not like La Push I smiled to myself and as happy memories flooded my mind of Charlie and …Jacob I realised I was not ready to give up on them or Forks just yet.

I stood next to Edward and took his hand in mine. He turned his face to me and bending down sweetly kissed my lips. I could see that he was scared too. Even vampires fear something I thought as I pulled his hand to follow me into the deeper water. He picked me up and held me close. "I love you Bella you are my every-thing and I will try if that is what you want". His golden eyes were wide with fear something I had not seen before. I gently kissed his lips. "It's been a long and happy day Edward just being with you is enough and …..there is always tomorrow" I whispered as I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks.

I could for a fleeting moment see relief pass across Edwards face. "Come" he said "Let's swim" and he pulled me into the deep as the stars twinkled overhead.

I awoke the next day in the enormous bed. I could hear the sounds of pots and pans and could smell the aroma of cooking. Of course my thorough vampire was attending to my human needs. I lay back upon the enormous fluffy pillows and pinched myself. Yes I'm really here on an exotic island a married woman I chuckled to myself. Sunlight was streaming in through the open doors and I held my left hand up to catch the rays which shone upon my wedding ring causing it to shine brightly. I had survived my wedding night intact and likely to remain that way until we returned home and set a date for my change. I shivered slightly at that thought and clambered out of bed to find Edward.

Our first day was spent hiking and swimming. Edward had packed an enormous picnic in case I got hungry which was unlikely given the size of the breakfast I had consumed! In fact everything was perfect for the first couple of days of our honeymoon until I began to notice certain things that happened when Edward was near.

I had spent the morning of our second week on the island swimming with dolphins, watching sea birds swoop to catch fish but, as soon as Edward entered the water they all disappeared. In fact the silence around us was practically screaming. It was then I had the thought, the very thought that would change everything….so this is what it is really like to be a vampire, eternally shunned by all living creatures, all friends and family gone. I drew in a sharp breath and Edward noticed immediately.

"Bella love, what's wrong" he asked his golden eyes boring into mine.

"I..I was just thinking of when I am changed Edward. I know I will not be able to see anyone for some time as I will be too dangerous as a new born….." I whispered

"Yes this is true my love" replied Edward

I continued "I will not be able to see Charlie or Renee again will I?"

"No Bella" he replied. "Once you are changed you can never see your family or friends again and we will have to leave Forks as we cannot have anyone see you after they believe you have died"

"Oh Edward!" was all I managed to say as utter despair washed over me. He saw that my face had fallen and took me in his arms. In his attempts to cheer me up he uttered the sentence that would start the ball rolling to my final decision.

"Do not fret my love" he whispered as his fingers stroked my face "it's hard at first but, in a few decades everyone you ever knew will be gone...problem solved" and he smiled his crooked grin. As I Iooked at him I realised that his crooked grin was fast becoming something I no longer liked. How could he be so cold did he not realise what I giving up to be with him for eternity?

What was happening to me? What was happening to Edward and I? I had been so sure of the course of my life. I loved Edward, I wanted to be a Cullen and I wanted to be a vampire. No longer plain, dull Bella Swan but strong and secure in Edwards love my future would be glorious. Even Alice had assured me that this was the true path. Suddenly the penny dropped and the reality of my situation at last set in. Here I was married to a vampire, soon to be turned myself and I was having serious second thoughts. Maybe I should never have come to Forks I mused as I looked up at Edward whose golden eyes had turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! Not been a good week nothing like a tooth abscess to dampen the creative ideas! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 4**

Edward had unwillingly left me alone so he could leave the island to hunt. He had left it as long as he could but it had been days since he fed and nothing on the island would relieve his thirst, he needed larger prey, he needed a mammal. He tried to hide his pain but his black eyes had betrayed how thirsty he really was and he was now on his way to the mainland. He promised me he would be back before dawn and we would do something wonderful together tomorrow,

I lay under the shade of the palm trees as a warm breeze blew in from the sea. Slowly I had come to realise that I had run out of choices for my life. I moved the sea shells I had collected across the palm of my hand and stared out to sea. My only option now was to be "turned" by Edward on our return home. I did not want to say goodbye to family and friends for ever and if I'm honest I did not want to give up my humanity but there was no other choice. I needed the protection of the Cullen's.

The reality of my situation had finally come home to roost and it gripped me in terror. Firstly the Volturi expected me to be changed full stop. If I did not become a vampire Demetri would not stop hunting until he found me and either killed me or turned me depending on the whim of Aro. Secondly without doubt they would kill Charlie and Renee. Thirdly they would come with a large force including Jayne and Alec. I felt revolution sweep through me as in my mind I could see them advancing on Forks. I also knew that Jacob and the pack would attack to protect La Push and the fight would end in their own destruction.

So there it was… become a vampire or everyone I ever loved or cared about would die. Before I came to Forks I had never given much thought to how I would die, though I'd had reason enough over the last year - but I would never have imagined that it would end like this. How ironic that the last time I had been at this cross road James had been the hopeful executioner.

Once again the ball was in my court, that by being changed by Edward and preventing the Volturi from attacking Forks, no one else would have to die because of me. At least the loss of my humanity would not be in vain after all I thought, as I felt a tear fall silently down my cheek. I could not and would not let anyone else die in my place. I had got myself in this position, no one to blame but me.

I threw the shells down angrily and stomped back up the beach to the house. Well I thought to myself as I brushed away the tears. I had better get on with it then, start making plans for my future my…change. I also needed to see Charlie again, to have a proper goodbye. I had to do that I owed him. In fact I needed one last get together with everyone before my human time was up. I needed to get off this island and if I was not to hurt Edward too much I needed a plan and I think I had one.

When I reached the house I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Jacobs's number. He did not answer. I then phoned Charlie who answered almost immediately " Hi ya kiddo, how are you" came the warm tones of my father's voice.

"Hi dad I said "I've got something I need to ask you"

I must have been crying in my sleep because Edward woke me when he had reached over and wiped the tears away.

"What is it my love" he crooned why do you cry?

"It's ok Edward" I lied. "It's just a dream that's all".

Edward frowned "I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of yours love" he whispered and traced his cold fingers across my cheek. It felt so good when he took me in his arms and kissed me again. I had missed his cold embrace whilst he was gone and my fevered body betrayed me yet again, it clung onto him in appreciation and more than a hint of desperation!.

Edward immediately began to back off, the alarm bells for his boundaries going off loudly, but I clung on letting his wonderful aroma wash over me and I wanted more. I needed to taste him, I needed to be loved by him, I wanted his body now. My tongue greedily licked his neck and my breathing became harsh.

Edward with ease unwound my fingers and pushed my arms down to my sides. He laughed nervously as he saw me pout. "Bella love" he crooned "We agreed did we not that I would not make love to you until you have been changed" and with inhuman speed he darted to the other side of the room."

I watched as his eyes returned to their soft honey tones and although he did not breathe his chest began to slow in response. I had pushed him closer to the edge and his vampire instincts had responded. I sat up with a start and the tears began to fall again. What is it with me? I had just been rejected by my own husband but I was also sad because I was so, so relieved Edward had stopped it from going any further.

"I'm sorry Edward" I called to him," I don't know what came over me". Before I could utter another word he was stood in front of me kissing me softly. "Bella I love you so much but we must wait until your change. You know that this is the safe option and I have sworn to protect you always" he moaned, as his lips found mine again, his golden eyes scorching under his thick eyelashes.

My tears began to fall and I sobbed "oh Edward"

"What is it my love, please tell me" he begged.

"Perhaps I'm just homesick" I mumbled "but I need to see Charlie again and….and I would like to spend one last Christmas with him" I finished the sentence in a whisper and waited for Edwards reaction.

He looked at me in a serene way "Of course Bella, if that makes you happy I will arrange to leave the island as soon as I can get fights booked" he smiled at me but the smile did not reach his eyes.

The next day Edward was quiet and I knew he was hurt that I wanted to leave the island. I decided that I would surprise him with some good news as we lay under the swaying palms watching the wave's crash upon the sand. The sunlight was lighting Edwards's skin with millions of rainbows and I marvelled at his beauty. His golden eyes watched me as I traced a finger across his skin, just as I had done in our special meadow when we both realised the power of love, after all I was still alive!

"Edward" I said and looked him in the eyes "I have another request to make"

He looked at me with concern but tried fruitlessly to look enthusiastic. "Ha" I thought who could blame him. It was only a few hours ago that I had asked to end our honeymoon early to get back to Forks.

"Edward" I went on "I really want to go to college do you think it's too late?"

Edwards head snapped up in response to my question. He certainly was not expecting that one I gleefully thought to myself.

"Really love, you really want to go to college?" his voice betraying his delight. He grabbed both my hands and pulled me up into a standing position "Oh Bella you are going to love college, I've already taken the liberty of buying a house there just in case you know…" He smiled and cocked his head to one side like a naughty little boy who had accidently spoilt the surprise.

"Yes Edward I really do" I laughed back at him but what about the date for my change I frowned

"Don't worry about that" he smiled "We will sort out the details later when we return to Forks. In fact this could work in our favour as you will have an excuse not to see everyone for a while" Edward looked so happy I was pleased I had made the suggestion.

"We are really going to college?" Edward repeated in awe as he swung me round and round.

Yes my darling husband we are!" I replied.

Two days later we landed back at Seattle Airport and I was soon settled back in the Cullen's lounge a smirking Emmett waiting his chance to mention the honeymoon. Honestly I thought to myself all that is ever on Emmett's mind is smut, sport and more smut. No wonder Rosalie always looked moody. I giggled to myself with that image in mind and immediately drew Emmett's unwanted attention.

"What have you been doing to my little sister Edward, look she's spaced and out giggling to herself. Did you frighten her in the bedroom naughty boy" and he wagged his finger as he spoke.

Edward was not amused. He stiffened and immediately suggested we go outside for a walk.

"Oh yes I see" called Emmett as we left "Want alone time again Edward? Need more practice, maybe a manual from Carlisle's library? You must need it as seeing you returned early from your honeymoon you obviously did not get the main prize my dear brother. Hey Jasper" he called "I think we still have two virgins in the house" We could still hear his big bellowing laugh as we reached the edge of the forest.

"Sorry about that love" Edward smiled as he touched my cheek. "Come climb on my back and I will run like we used to" he laughed.

I eagerly clambered onto his back and Edward ran full pelt into the forest. It was divine to be running again and I tucked my chin into his neck and breathed in his wonderful aroma. We ran for ages through the undergrowth watching small creatures dart out of the way and flustered birds swoop high up into the sky. We came to a crashing halt just as the sound of the wolves howls reached my human ears.

"Bella, oh no"" whispered Edward, "What have I done, how could I have been so stupid?"

As I looked ahead five wolves pushed through the encroaching trees, snapping and growling.

"I've run into their territory, I'm sorry Bella" Edward sighed, then suddenly a fierce growl ripped through his chest, slipping into a crouch, he prepared to defend me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! If you have any ideas as to where this story is heading do share! Have a wonderful Christmas. Hope you enjoy the next chapter**_

 **Chapter 5**

The wolves crept closer, growling and snapping with their massive jaws. Edward pushed us back against a tree, his body protecting mine.

"Edward" I whispered "Please keep calm" but Edward was beyond my reach, he was in full vampire mode now, defending his mate and he would fight to the death. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella is that you, are you still….human?" the last word was said with reverence and clearly surprise in the husky voice that belonged to Jacob Black. I opened an eye and peered around Edwards shoulder to see him standing there alone, the other wolves' no longer in sight. I felt Edward relax slightly and straighten up from his crouch.

"J..Jacob" I cried with relief "I'm so sorry we did not mean to cross the boundary"

Edward stood straight and looked directly at Jacob. "It's entirely my fault" said Edward in a stern but ultra-polite voice "I was just entertaining my wife and we were so involved I wandered over into your side of the boundary. It won't happen again so if you will just excuse us…" Edward grabbed my hand and turned to head back to the Cullen side of the forest..

"No wait.. stop!" called Jacob "I just need to talk to you".Jacob jogged over to where we were standing and I could feel from his grip on my hand that Edward was not amused.

"Bells, it's good to see you, how are you?" said Jacob and he pulled me into a rough embrace; Edward still hung onto my hand so I could not completely return the gesture.

"I'm …I'm ok now Jacob" I replied but before I could say anymore Jacob took a couple of steps back and the emotionless Sam mask as I called it was back in place on his handsome face. What is going on here I desperately thought to myself. I continued to speak "Jacob we…" but I did not get a chance to finish my sentence as Jacob practically growled.

"We will let you cross back to your side this time Cullen. Do not attempt it again and remember the warning I delivered on your wedding day. If any of you should bite a human under any circumstance the treaty is void and the pack will attack" he practically spat. Jacob spun on his heel and darted off into the forest phasing as he dived between the trees.

Without another word Edward lifted me onto his back and set off at speed in the direction of the Cullen house.

"I don't understand what happened there" I said sadly " I.. I thought Jacob was ok again"

"Bella my love" replied Edward as he slowed his pace safe in the knowledge we were back on home turf. "Jacob was just checking that you had not been turned. I saw it in his mind he thought I would do it while we were on honeymoon".

"He had it all worked out" he smiled "Your " _death"_ would be the tragic result of a boating accident or maybe a car accident in Brazil. Ideal excuses that will keep Charlie and Renee quiet and not go digging. That is until… Jacob places some doubts in their minds. I'm afraid he intends to cause trouble love, when your time to change comes" Edward shook his head sadly.

He waited a moment for me to process this news before he spoke again "I'm really sorry" he sighed "but Jacob still feels the same as he did. He is no longer your friend and the pack will attack if we enter their land again for sure".

I pondered this quietly to myself. I said nothing to Edward as I did not want to give him anything to worry about and was once again relieved he could not read my mind. I had to admit to myself that seeing Jacob standing there in the clearing had been the most wonderful thing I had seen in days. God I'd really missed Jacob, his smile, his warmth. What was I going to do? I asked myself and I bit down on my lip so hard it almost bled.

"Oh Edward" cried Esme, "How could you be so foolish?" she stared in astonishment as Edward described our meeting with the pack in the forest. "You are lucky to have escaped with both your lives intact". Esme lovingly touched my cheek "What would we have done if we had lost both our son and daughter?" Her eyes looked as if they would have shed tears if they had been able to.

"You must take more care my son" said Carlisle his face looked tense as he spoke "At least until Bella is changed, then she can defend herself." He smiled at me wistfully.

"I'm just going to make myself some tea" I called as I hurriedly left the room. I could hear low murmuring's as I closed the door. I stood and listened holding my breath. Thankfully they were all too wound up to notice my presence.

"Edward you must set a date for her change and soon" said Carlisle We can't keep taking chances with her life, there is only so much venom can do and the incident the morning that is likely to be the first of many more to come".

"But we want to go to college first, Bella wants to experience it as a human" replied Edward

"Now is not the best time Edward, you have eternity to go to school" growled Carlisle. "Bella cannot be left human for much longer. She's in our supernatural world now, she is your mate Edward and more importantly the Volturi expect her change to be imminent."

"Alice has seen something hasn't she… but when?" cried Edward with alarm

"Whilst you were out for your "run" replied Jasper. "The Volturi are mulling over some plans. Alice can't see for sure as they keep changing their minds. Unfortunately Aro had seen her weakness when they met in Voltura as you know only too well Edward" hissed Jasper.

My heart almost stopped as the terror swept over me, my greatest nightmare could be about to happen. My hand flew up to my mouth as I stifled a scream.

"Bella.. what's wrong?" called Alice from half way up the stairs. With inhuman speed she arrived at my side and took me in her little arms.

I cowered in Alice's embrace "Oh Alice.. please help"" I cried "I overheard Jasper. Is it true.. are the Volturi coming for me? Are they coming to Forks…what about Charlie?"

Alice looked at me with her wise golden eyes. "Hush now Bella" she crooned "Nothing is going to happen to you, the Volturi will not touch you, not whilst a Cullen lives to protect you or Charlie" and she kissed my brow.

"…But Alice" I whispered "that is my greatest fear. It's not my change …..it's the destruction of the Cullens….. and my human family that I fear for.

Alice widened her eyes as she realised why I had been so quiet since my return with Edward. "Bella" she whispered "I'm sorry I did not know how frightened you were but nothing is going to happen to you or Charlie" and she grabbed my hand in her own.

I looked at her astonished that she had not seen how I was feeling…..Alice knew everything didn't she? "Alice" I whispered "why did you not know how I'm feeling you usually know my every move?" It was then that it dawned on me that Alice had not "seen" my Christmas plans either. I chose to say nothing.

"In fact, now you mention it" she said her small face taut with alarm, "I have not been able to see you clearly since the wedding. Everything was clear as a bell leading up to that day then suddenly you started to fade like a radio station needing retuning. But now at this very moment I….I can't be sure of your future Bella…what have you done…it's all gone" and her little face fell as her eyes fixed on something elsewhere. Alice was having a vision. As Jasper rushed to her side I crept away to the kitchen and cried.

Edward found me sitting at the breakfast table tea cup in hand. I was sat thinking about Alice and why she could no longer see my future. Something was wrong…very wrong but what was the cause of it?

"Penny for your thoughts Bella?" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm fine Edward" I lied thankful once again that my mind was silent to Edward. "I think our encounter with the pack is just catching up with me". Edward sat down next to me and took both my hands in his. He raised my left hand and kissed my rings.

"You have nothing to fear love" he vowed "I am here to protect you" and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I realised then that Alice had said nothing about our conversation in the hallway and she was no doubt shielding those same thoughts from Edward otherwise he would have erupted by now. It was also apparent that he did not know I had overheard the conversation about the Volturi or at least he was hiding it for now. More for me to worry about as I felt the familiar twist of fear in my stomach.

I washed up my tea cup and suggested to Edward I needed some human time with Charlie. He was still felt so guilty for running onto the Quileute land and scaring me that he nodded his agreement without a word of protest. Soon after I drove over to Charlie's.

I sat on the outside veranda with Charlie both of us wrapped up against the cold, mugs of hot coffee in our hands, "It's so good to see you back again Bella. I've missed you and not just for your cooking" laughed Charlie.

"It's good to see you too dad and I've missed you too" I replied. We both looked over to the forest and an embarrassed silence fell between us.

"So kiddo" said Charlie bringing us both back into the moment. "What's all this about Christmas?"

"Oh yes dad… umm sorry I meant to tell you about my plans" I mumbled as I chewed my lip.

"Bella are you ok, has something happened" asked Charlie with his serious Police Chief voice "has Edward done something?"

Good old Charlie I laughed to myself never misses a chance to see Edward in a bad light. "I'm fine Dad just a bit tired. Edward and I went hiking this morning and I think I may have over done it" I smiled sheepishly at him. Of course he wasn't convinced my lies never worked, so I tried a different tact. "Well about Christmas, I thought it would be really nice to have one last family Christmas at home" I said smiling

Charlie was of course on guard "What do you mean by one _last_ Christmas Bella? He looked me straight in the eye as he continued "You planning to leave and not return…what's going on?"

"No Dad, it's not like that. Look Edward and I …well we will be going to college next month. We will have to work hard to catch up but we want to give it a go. So yes we will be leaving Forks but not for good" I laughed. Well at least that was partly true I thought to myself.

Charlie looked visibly relieved "Oh ok Bella, I understand now. Well good for you that you plan to continue your education. Get a degree and a good job before you settle down and have a family" He muttered before suddenly standing up and heading in.

I felt a blush cross my cheeks. Have a family ha little did Charlie know that Edward and I were unable to have any children not now, not ever. I winced at that thought, strange it had never bothered me before. I quickly followed him inside and tucked that thought away for when I was alone.

We both washed our coffee cups before either of us spoke again and it was me that broke the silence. "Dad it would be really nice if you could ask Billy and Sue Clearwater if they can come to lunch on Christmas Day, don't worry I'll be cooking"

Charlie turned to face me and he looked rather guilty "Umm Bella I have a confession to make" he muttered. Well this was new my Dad looking like a naughty boy. I waited for him to make the next move.

"Umm you see…Sue …umm well I ...I mean we" he stuttered "Well we have been seeing each other a lot lately, you know since the wedding" He waited for my reaction and watched my face.

"Um... well I'm sure Sue needs a good friend like you Dad, with Harry gone she probably appreciates you being around" I said nervously. Where was he going with this I wondered?

"Well Bells… it's like this..it's more than friendship …you see well..Sue and I are kinda dating" he winced as he said the word dating

I stood there gawping for what seemed like an age and then burst out laughing.

"I'm serious Bella" said Charlie with a hurt expression on his face

"Oh dad I'm sorry" I was quick to reply "It's just you looked so guilty and embarrassed it made me laugh. "Honestly dad I'm so happy for you, it's about time you have been on your own for too long and Sue is a wonderful woman". I grabbed Charlie in an awkward embrace and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It means a lot to me that you are happy with all this" puffed a very relieved Charlie. "In fact Sue asked me to ask you to come over to her house on Christmas Eve, it includes Edward of course he added as an afterthought. The pack were bound to be there I could just see their faces as Edward walked in…..hell no I thought besides Sue lived in La Push wrong side of the boundary for Edward and maybe me too.

"Ok Dad it's a date" I laughed "but only if Sue comes here Christmas day".

"Agreed" sighed a relieved Charlie

I drove home to Edward shortly after and contemplated my next move in my plan. As I parked near the door Edward rushed out to greet me, picking me up in his arms as soon as I got out of the car.

"Bella I've missed you and you know how I worry" he whispered in my ear, his cool breath sending shivers down to the pit of my stomach. I kissed him softly on the mouth in return before he broke the kiss and stood me back on my own two feet. Oh yes the boundaries were still intact!

Later that night as we lay on our bed together I decided to put forward my Christmas plan. "Edward" I whispered

"Yes Bella love" Edward replied lovingly

"It's about Christmas….I chatted to Charlie today and he wants me to go for the day you know have dinner the works" I waited in the darkness for Edward to reply silently praying.

"But I thought we had agreed we would go for Christmas morning only" whined Edward "Open some presents then leave"

"Yes I know" I replied "but Charlie is insistent and well I would like to eat lunch with him, one last time, please?"

"You can eat lunch here, Esme will get the turkey, we have a tree why go there?" He pleaded in return, a frown clouding his beautiful face.

This was my opportunity, what I had been waiting for "Yes" I pouted "and I will have to sit and eat the turkey on my own while you all watch me"! I cried "Please Edward…please just this once…please"

His lips found mine in the dark "Bella I can't deny you anything" he moaned "go ahead do as you please" he surrendered.

Inside I was triumphant and I greedily kissed him back, I ran my tongue over his stone lips. Oh the taste, I wound my fingers around his hair and went in for the kill, but too late.. Edward pulled back

"Naughty Bella" he laughed "Not tonight but I will remind you when you are changed, until then you owe me big time. Night my love" and he began to hum my lullaby as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! If you have any ideas as to where this story is heading do share! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning I was in the kitchen making myself coffee before I loaded my bags into the car. To tell the truth I was really excited to be going to Charlie's for Christmas. Although he was not happy, Edward agreed that I should spend Christmas Eve and the big day itself with Charlie on my own. He would pick me up from Charlie's Christmas day evening but we would stay in touch by phone and text. The next part of my plan was coming together; all I needed now was for Charlie to accept without suspicion as to why Edward would not be with me.

The large car Edward was driving glided smoothly to a halt outside Charlie's house. Edward lent over to kiss me softly on the lips. I could see he was unhappy about our arrangement. "Don't fret Edward" I pleaded between kisses, "I will call and text. I'll be back home before you realise it."

With a sombre look on his face he replied "Bella I have waited 100 years for you to come along, every missed moment with you is torture". His large golden eyes looked sad..

I pulled myself out of his embrace, any more and I would not get out of the car let alone stay at Charlie's "You don't play fair Edward!" I grimaced "Don't make me feel bad about wanting some time with my dad…please" I begged.

"We vampires never play fair… especially where our mates are concerned" retorted Edward. "Can't I come over tonight, creep into your room like I used to? His eyes imploring me as he spoke.

"I just want to spend time with Charlie and some alone time in my room to pack a few things up before I leave forever". Please try and understand Edward, just a day and night before eternity" I pleaded. I kissed him one last time, and jumped out of the open car door. He was already standing next to me before I had time to blink. "Edward!" I hissed "Think of the neighbours, think of Charlie" Edward just laughed and placed a small kiss on the top of my head.

"Until tomorrow night my love" he crooned before he was back in the car and disappearing down the road. I walked up to the door and fumbled for the spare key hidden in the porch. Inside the house the kitchen was empty but Charlie's police cruiser was parked outside, where had he gone?

I had just switched the kettle on when I heard giggling coming from the lounge "Dad I called is that you?" the giggling abruptly stopped and just as I opened the lounge door I saw an embarrassed Charlie unfurl himself from an even more embarrassed Sue. Dang ….I had busted my own Dad making out on the sofa. Not something any self- respecting teenage daughter would ever want to do! I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and flowing onto my cheeks "uummm…" was all I could manage followed by" I'm making coffee anyone want a mug?"

"Sure Bells" they both said in unison and as they fell back laughing I beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen. A moment later Charlie and Sue wandered into the kitchen holding hands. It felt really good seeing the both of them together. Charlie looked truly happy and about time too I smugly thought to myself.

Charlie spoke first "Bella remember I asked you about Sue's pre-Christmas drinks party tonight... you haven't forgotten have you? He asked

"No Dad" I lied. The truth was I had done just that. "What time is it kicking off?" I asked

"It's starting at 7:30 Bella" replied Sue." I'm leaving now to get ready and your Dad will bring you both over later. Thanks for the coffee" she smiled as she washed her cup at the sink. "Well I'd better be going then Charlie" she sighed wistfully making big eyes at Charlie as she grabbed her coat off the back of a kitchen chair. Charlie followed her out mumbling something about good manners to see a lady to the door. I laughed to myself as I suspected Charlie and Sue just wanted to have a long goodbye kiss.

I washed my mug and smiled to myself as I thought about what I had just witnessed. I dragged myself and my bags to my old room then sat down on my bed. The tears began to flow. I felt relief wash over me. Everything seemed alright with the world, at least the human world and that's the way it would stay as long as I agreed to be changed. My small sacrifice would benefit the happiness and wellbeing of others and that's all I cared about. I pushed the thoughts of the Volturi and my up-coming change out of my mind, grabbed my wash bag and headed into the shower.

Charlie parked the Police cruiser around the back of the Clearwater's house and we both made our way inside. During the trip over I told Charlie that Edward would not be joining us over Christmas as Esme had stomach Flu and Edward was feeling unwell too. Of course Charlie accepted my little white lie. He was so pleased that Edward would not be coming along that he could not contain the grin that spread across his face. Job done I thought to myself smugly.

It was 7:30 on the dot s we walked through the front door and already many of the guests had arrived. I took the napkins out of the basket I was carrying which were protecting the Christmas biscuits I had made that afternoon. Sue rushed up and kissed Charlie on the lips before linking her arm through mine and guiding me into the small neat kitchen. The little wooden table in the centre of the room groaned under the weight of the food it was supporting.

I looked across the room straight into the eyes of Emily, Sam's imprint. Emily immediately looked down and carried on arranging the giant sized muffins she had brought onto a plate. Sue took my biscuits from me and placed them on the table. As I stood there wondering what to do next Sue was back placing a glass of fresh egg nog in my hand before rushing over to the door to welcome more visitors.

When they were sure Sue was out of sight Emily spoke to me. "Well I am surprised you are showing your face around here _Mrs Cullen_ " she hissed, with venom added to the name _Cullen_. Before I could utter another word in reply Kim another imprint spoke.

"If you are hoping Jake is here so you can torture him some more then you are hoping in vain!" she smirked "He's out with his girlfriend Ellie Mai at the Res Christmas dance" She flicked her long jet back hair over her shoulders turning to fuss over yet more huge muffins.

I felt a blush start to creep up my neck and I chewed my bottom lip nervously. "Oh and _Mrs Cullen_ …. in case you are wondering who Ellie Mai is" said Emily watching my face and seeing the reaction she had wanted showing there, "She is my cousin who has come to stay for a while with Sam and I. They get on so well…Sam and I are hopeful Jacob will imprint and soon. Sadly, he's not listening to his inner wolf at the moment as he's just been a little _distracted_ " she glared at me "but I'm sure that problem will soon be _gone_ for good, don't you?" she said meaningfully. Both girls then turned their attention away from me and began to giggle together.

I swallowed hard and grabbed my coat, heading outside onto the veranda. As I sat on the old swinging seat sipping egg nog the snow began to fall. Huge flakes dancing gracefully as they spiralled to the ground. Soon the trees were dusted with snow giving the appearance of having been dusted with icing sugar. It was outside that Leah found me. The she wolf practically stalked her way over to me and I felt like prey. To be honest Leah scared me, there certainly was no love lost between us and I knew she had not forgiven me for choosing Edward over Jacob.

"Budge up Bella!" she hissed and squeezed in next to me. To be honest her wolf heat was most welcome as I was starting to feel cold. "Bella" she continued "We will never be the best of friends but it looks like we are heading towards becoming family" and a small smile appeared on her lips." I would do anything to make my Mom happy" she continued "Even if it means pretending to like a leech lover like you" she sneered all trace of the smile gone. "So I suggest we call a truce and I'll be on my best behaviour….at least for now" her eyes watched me warily.

"Umm…Ok agreed" I whispered and with that she got up and went inside. I meekly followed and grabbed myself a little to eat. The rest of the pack were standing crowded together in the little kitchen munching on huge plates of food. There was no sign of Jacob. They all studiously ignored me as I moved around the edge of the room to find Charlie. I kept my eyes to the floor. I did not want to antagonise anyone but I could feel their outrage as I walked by.

"Bells, Kiddo, there you are. I wondered where you had got to" boomed Dad who had obviously sampled more than one of Sue's egg nog. "Have you eaten?" he went on "There's plenty here" and he gestured over to the full table with his arm.

"Thanks Dad" I replied "I'm fine" and showed him my small plate

You don't eat enough kiddo you're far too thin…. wasting away" he laughed as he held onto Sue and walked towards the lounge.

The chatting and laughter continued around me as if I was invisible. That's it I thought I can't take another moment longer. I'm obviously not welcome, at least by the pack that had been made very clear. Why had I come here of all places, why had I left Edward for this… to be shunned. I took my mobile out of my bag intending to call Edward but there was no signal. Must be the snow, damn the weather I thought as looking out of the window I could see the snow had laid as a thick carpet of white and there was no sign that it was about to stop.

"Dad…dad" I called "I really need to go home". Charlie appeared looking crestfallen as he approached me. "What's wrong Bells?" he asked and seeing the look upon my face he continued "What's upset you?" and he looked around the kitchen at the pack. "Umm nothing dad" I pleaded "It's just I have a lot to do for tomorrow and I need to get some sleep".

"Ok kiddo" he replied "I'll just get my shoes". He had just wandered off in the direction of the bedrooms when the back door burst open and in ran a beautiful girl with flakes of snow in her jet black hair twinkling like diamonds in the lights. I knew immediately who she was…..Ellie Mai. I watched as she ran over to her cousin Emily and began to excitedly babble, both Emily and Kim hanging onto her every word. Emily leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Her head turned towards me and she looked at me with a small scowl. Ellie Mai immediately stalked over towards me and I shrank back from look of pure hatred that filled her eyes.

"What are you doing here you are not welcome leech lover" she hissed. I pushed back against the wall to support myself startled at venom laced voice of this young girl.. I looked up into her dark brown eyes which would have normally been beautiful except for the hatred that showed there now.

"I…I.. Don't know who you are" I stuttered "but I'm just leaving with my father" and breathed out a sigh of relief as I caught sight of Charlie coming down the stairs

"Well good because I would have dragged you out myself" she snarled. Adding in a whisper so Charlie would not hear "and I don't want to see you here again or I can't guarantee what any of us will do…. do you understand me?" her face was contorted with hatred. I nodded meekly, the girl was a wild cat and scary too. Ellie Mai was just about to throw another insult when the back door slammed. I looked over straight into the eyes of Jacob Black. He stood there startled to see me,.as he brushed the snow out of his hair with his hand.

Charlie staggered into the room "Come on Bells lets go" he called

"Where do you think you are going Chief Swan?" cried Sue as she snatched his car keys out of his hand. You may be the law around town, but I think you have had enough to drink and you are not driving"

Oh no I thought I'm going to be trapped but Sue is right I was beginning to think Dad was more than tipsy myself. I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I contemplated an evening around the lovely Ellie Mai backed up by the pack.

"I'll take Bella home Chief Swan" rumbled the deep voice that belonged to Jacob "I have the truck outside it will be fine". He glanced across at me but I was too busy watching the faces of the pack and an exasperated angry Ellie Mai. Before I could say a word Ellie Mai leapt in front of Jacob.

But Jakey!" she cried "We have only just got back from the dance and you promised me my first egg nog and…" she glanced upwards.

I followed her eyes to where attached to the ceiling hung some mistletoe. I watched Jacob as he glanced up and saw him smile slightly before looking back at Ellie Mae. "No not now Ellie Mai" he said "stay here with Emily I'll be back soon"

Ellie Mai grabbed his hand "Then I will come with you Jakey for the ride, to keep you company "she purred with a sweet innocent smile plastered on her lips. I could feel my eyebrows rising in disbelief as I watched her act the innocent. I could see from Jacob's face he was not too thrilled that he now had an audience; you could have heard a pin drop as everyone waited for the next move. Jake looked around the room and sighed. He obviously did not really want to take me home he just felt obliged to Charlie. Why would he when could be here in the warmth with Ellie Mai.

"Ellie Mai..listen to me …I have said no..It's too cold outside and you are wearing a very thin dress. I'll be back in no time" Jacob pleaded as he tried to reason with her. Ellie Mai stood on her tip toes and kissed Jacob full on the lips. I could see he was embarrassed..

"Come on Bella" he called "let's get going" and he headed out the door breaking Ellie's Mae's hold on him as he did so. As I passed by Ellie Mae spat "Leech lover remember our little chat" and as I closed the door I heard a chorus of girl's voices calling good riddance.

I climbed into the cab of the truck whilst Jacob revved the engine. He said nothing as he shifted gear and slowly made his way out of La Push. We rode in silence for what seemed like an age until Jacob finally spoke "Are you warm enough Bella, you look freezing? He fiddled with the heating controls.

"Y…yes" I mumbled "I'm a little cold but I'll be fine". To tell the truth I had got really cold from sitting on the veranda and now I just could not get warm again. I smiled tentively at Jacob

Jacob's face lit up as he returned the smile "Come over here Bells" he said holding up a big arm. I hesitated for a fraction before scooting across the seat. His heat radiating through my body "Damn Bells why didn't you say you were so cold you know what it's like for me always warm" he chuckled..

The rest of the journey passed in a haze of warmth and Jacob laughing as he told me about his night with Ellie Mae. I was pleased Jacob was happy he deserved to find someone. I was a little worried for him that Ellie Mae's personality was uglier than her face but, love can make you blind I thought sadly.

The truck drew to a stop outside Charlie's house. "Thanks Jacob" I whispered and opened the truck to get out. As I turned to close the cab door I noticed Jacob getting out too. "Well thanks again Jacob I called I'll be alright to get in"

Jacob laughed his warm throaty laugh "If I know you Bells you won't make it to the house but most likely to the emergency room when you slip"and he grabbed my arm to help me along the path to the door. I opened the door and switched on the light before turning to Jacob to say thanks and goodnight only to feel him push past, walking towards the kitchen.

I followed quietly behind. "Umm would you like some coffee before you go back to La Push?" I asked politely and switched on the kettle.

"Yes please Bells that would be good" he replied and out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching me his arms folded in front of his chest as I rattled round the kitchen getting the mugs.

He spoke softly "Bella, …Bella look at me ….please?"

I turned around and looked at his handsome face before dropping my eyes to the floor. I was practically chewing my bottom lip off I was so tense. I swallowed hard; you could feel the tension in the small kitchen.

As he crossed the room towards me he asked "Bella why are you holding your-self like that, are you hurting again?" he said with a tone of exasperation

I looked down at my arms. They were instinctively wrapped around my body and yes I was just about holding it together, Emily, Kim and Ellie Mai had hit their target and hard. I felt tears prick my eyes and I turned quickly to make the coffee before Jacob could see.

I did not hear him approach. He pressed himself against my back and the heat soaked through to my very bones. I felt my hair move to one side as I stirred the coffee in the mugs and Jacob nestled his face against my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Damn it Bella!" he said suddenly pushing away from me "You stink of them, it's all over you!"

I turned to face him passing him the mug of hot coffee "What can I say Jacob I whispered "I'm a Cullen now". Before I could stop it a traitorous tear rolled down my cheek. Jacob put his mug down and wrapped his arms around me again. "Bella….. honey" he sighed "What's wrong tell me?"

"I can't" I sobbed and buried my face into his strong chest

"Look at me Bella!" he ordered "look me in the eyes". I raised my head and looked at Jacob. He gently wiped away the tears with his finger and planted a chaste kiss on the end of my nose. "What are we going to do with you honey?" he whispered

Don't ..w..worry Jacob" I replied my voice shook. "You should go …get back to the party….the pack will eat all the food if you are not careful".

Jacob laughed "So true Bella, Paul and Quill will be doing their best to leave me nothing",

I laughed a little in return, desperately fighting the tears which threatened to spill over again.

"That's better my Bells" laughed Jacob. We looked at each other and Jacob bent his head a little towards me carefully watching for any sign to stop. My eyes fluttered to a close as I felt his warm breath near my lips. Jacob hesitated slightly before he tentatively kissed me. The kiss was warm and gentle, his soft lips moulding to mine something I was not used to. As I responded he deepened the kiss. All I could think of and feel was Jacob, his heat was everywhere and a feeling of euphoria rushed through me like some amazing high. In that split second I once again saw my vision from the mountain on the day of the new-born battle…there they were.. two black haired children running into the forest….

"No ..Stop.." I mumbled into the kiss and pushed against Jacob's chest. He stepped back in surprise and a look of hurt crossed his handsome features.

"Why.. what's really wrong Bells?" he asked

"This is wrong Jacob, I held up my left hand "I'm a married woman and you…. well you have practically imprinted" I accused him.

Jacobs throaty laugh resounded around the kitchen, "Imprinted?" He laughed again "and with whom may I ask? A serious look upon his face all laughter gone

"Ellie Mai" I replied….

"Ellie Mai?" he retorted "Are you kidding me… where did you get that from?"

"Emily and Kim they told me at Sues this evening" I smiled smugly as I saw surprise, then anger flash across his face. Ha he's been found out I thought to myself.

Jacob slammed his fist on the work surface causing the coffee mugs to rattle. "They have no right" he roared "to either choose who I imprint with or tell anyone else either!"

I could see Jacob was trembling and he fought to control his inner wolf. "Jake, please stay calm" I cautioned. I watched as the tremors lessened then added" I think you should go home now. This is all wrong…I'm still a married woman and what we just did is not right, I'm sorry Jake". Inside I knew I wanted more and if I allowed it to happen again, I might not be able to stop. I moved to touch his arm but Jacob stepped back away from me. He stood staring at me as pain settled on his handsome face

"It's always him isn't it Bella? His words were laced with anguish. "You always choose him over me, but I know deep down I'm the right choice. We were meant to be, I was the natural course your life would have taken…..until he twisted it".

"Please Jake go now, please" I begged him. He looked at me sorrowfully before he turned and left slamming the front door behind him.

I stood there in a daze. What had just happened I asked myself. What had I done and I wrung my hands together in torment. You betrayed your husband, and once again hurt Jacob my conscience screamed. I slumped down in a seat and laid my head on the kitchen table as the room began to spin. I tried to breath but the air would not enter my lungs and the pain in my chest, a pain I knew only too well…..the hole… the hole in my chest…. it was stating to open again. Then this is your punishment! I thought to myself and you deserve it for what you are doing. The tears began to fall. Before I could sink into the abyss any further, the house phone began to ring and somehow I gathered the strength to stand up and answer.

"Bella?..., Bella its Dad" came the familiar voice of Charlie "Bella the weather is so bad I'm going to stay the night at Sue's. Make sure you lock up and I'll see you in the morning. Love you Kiddo"

"Ok Dad" I mumbled, "Love you too"

"Bella are you ok?" he asked sounding more concerned "are you sure you will be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine dad really. It makes good sense not to risk the snow storm" I replied "See you in the morning Dad, bye" and I put the receiver down.

I decided to go to bed and wearily climbed the stairs. A hot shower would relax me I thought and I wandered into the bathroom. The hot water felt good and I could feel my shoulders relaxing, the tension easing. I was lost in the moment and did not hear the door open, nor feel the shower curtain move. It wasn't until he pressed his body against mine that I realised I had company and also who.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! It's getting a little steamy in this chapter but it's been a long time coming. Hope you had a brilliant Christmas, I think Bella will be having one of the best of her life. Hope you enjoy the next chapter**_

 **Chapter 7**

The supernatural heat flowed from Jacobs's body into mine, my skin practically singing at his touch. He reached round and took the shampoo bottle from out of my hands and soon after began massaging my hair. It felt so good as Jacob eased the tensions of the day from my scalp. I pressed back into his body as the ripples of pleasure ran down my spine. He gently rinsed the bubbles free before moving my hair to one side and gently kissing my neck.

I turned around to face him and his dark eyes burned into mine. I reached up and kissed him deeply on the lips as he intensified the kiss in return. My fingers entwined in his silky black hair and as he ran his mouth down my neck and along my collar bone I could not stifle the moan that escaped my lips.

He turned off the water and gently wrapped me in a large bath towel before carrying me into my room. My lips did not leave his until he laid me on the bed. He stood back with just a towel wrapped around his waist his russet skin glowing from the heat of the shower. Damn it girl I thought he is one fine specimen of a man and I greedily licked my lips.

"Sit up!" He said in a commanding tone "I want to dry your hair." I sat on the edge of the bed as he gently towelled and brushed my hair. I felt his warm breath as his lips moved across my shoulders and began to climb up the side of my neck. He nipped me lightly with his teeth, not enough to break the skin but the slight pain it caused hitched my anticipation and excitement up a notch further. I eagerly turned around to kiss him and we fell sideways onto my bed. His lips found mine and we hungrily kissed. His tongue invading my mouth but it felt good, everything about him sang to my very soul, he smelt wonderful and tasted even better.

"Oh Bella, honey" he moaned before moving down my neck towards my breasts. He nurtured each in turn giving them the utmost attention. I nearly came apart at his touch. I had never been kissed there before... it was beyond Edwards's careful boundaries even now we were married. Jacobs's heat was everywhere.. damn… his hands were everywhere and he was practically worshiping me with his tongue. For a fleeting moment I wondered how he knew what to do and who he had been practising with but my attention was soon drawn elsewhere. Compared to Edward, Jacobs love making was on another level and I wanted more.

As he approached a part of me that even Edward had not seen let alone touched, I felt a little shy even fearful. Jacob immediately sensed my fear. I saw him lift his face and gaze at me with loving eyes. I knew instinctively that he was asking for permission to carry on, I nodded and laid back as absolute pleasure overwhelmed me. I felt Jacobs's thigh part my legs and he whispered my name with something I did not understand. I guessed it was in his own language. I looked into his eyes as he started to ease himself into me… suddenly… abruptly coming to a halt, his face surprised and his eyes searching mine as he whispered "Bella you are still a….…"

"You're my first" I shyly whispered back before he could finish the sentence. His eyes closed for a moment and when they opened I saw only love and longing. He began to make love to me, setting a gentle pace at first but the thrusts increased in intensity as our passion gathered. All I could feel was Jacobs's heat and desire, all my longing building up and escalating. Somehow I managed to keep up with his thrusts and clung onto Jacobs's body grabbing his pert backside. I wrapped my thighs around his back as he pushed me to my limit.

I dug my nails into his back screaming his name as my release came and he followed calling my name, mumbling incoherently soon after. We lay there for a moment still joined together neither of us willing to part, until Jacob gently eased himself out. We both lay back on the bed panting our bodies covered in sheen of sweat. "Bella Honey" he whispered "I love you"

I turned to face him kissing him gently on the lips and laid my head on his broad chest. I wasn't sure what to do next I had no experience in this. I felt a little embarrassed about what we had just done and as a trickle of guilt started to peek through my conscience. I made to get up and run to the bathroom. A pair of strong arms immediately encircled my body dragging me back down into the bed "I don't think so" he spoke gruffly "I don't think we're quite finished here". He pushed up against my back and I was quite surprised that Jacob was still highly aroused. What the hell? I thought to myself I'm sure I had read somewhere that men need a bit of time to get hard again, seems like it was not the case with Jake!

He lightly bit my shoulder and the tingling travelled down my body arriving in that secret place. As it lit the fuse my desire started to climb all over again.

"Damn Bella you smell so good" he groaned co-inciding with my feeling aroused and dare I say a little wet. Jacob slid into me easily from behind stretching and filling me to a point where I thought I could take no more but did not want him to stop. The harder he thrust the louder I screamed his name till we both peaked and fell back panting.

"Christ Bella! What are you doing to me?" He gasped. I watched as his broad chest heaved and the glistening of perspiration on his wonderful body caught the light shining in from the hall way lamp. It was then that something shifted. During our frantic lovemaking I felt wired, powerful, changed. I looked at this perfect man and realised what I could do to him, was doing to him. He would never hurt me, he would never leave me. Why had I been so blind to choose Edward over this man who was the love of my life! We fit like perfect pieces in the jigsaw of life. He was my all there could be no one else. There! Said my conscience…. at last you've admitted it you love him …now tell him yourself.

I sat upright and looked at Jacob who seemed to be dozing serenely. I lowered my face to his and was about to whisper in his ear when his eyes snapped open and with a wicked growl he pulled me on top of him kissing me passionately. Oh for the love of God! I thought as I felt that all too familiar hard bulge pressing against my sweet spot surely he was not ready again? Deep down my inner Goddess was purring" that's what you do to him my dear…. that's your power….he can't get enough of you nor you of him!". I need him now between my thighs was the last sane thought I had before we were tumbling around the bed with Jacob pounding into me sending us both on and on to higher levels of ecstasy. We fell back against the pillows gasping for breath and giggling like children.

"Jake!" I said sternly "That's enough give me a chance to recover as it seems you do not need it…..!" My eyes travelled down to his well-endowed manhood which looked like it was ready for more action…what the hell?

He quickly silenced me with a passionate kiss; I pushed back against his broad chest. I needed a drink of water I was parched. "Jake please…" I moaned between kisses "I'm desperate for a drink" but already I could feel my traitorous body becoming aroused again. Somehow I managed to half crawl half fall out of the bed. Jacob laid back against the pillows his arms behind his head wearing a stupid grin,

"Don't you need a break?" I asked "…tell me is three times straight natural?"

"It's a wolf thing.." smirked Jacob looking mighty pleased with himself and his eyes slowly trailed up and down my body. I realised that I was standing hands on hips totally naked. I grabbed a towel off the floor and covered myself, a blush flaming on my cheeks

"Bit late for that isn't it Bells?" he teased "I think I've seen and explored all of you so…. there's no secrets now… no reason to hide". His beautiful white teeth flashed as he grinned.

I still felt embarrassed at what we had just done and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Bella… honey… look at me please?" He crooned. Before I had time to raise my eyes he had left the bed and was holding me. "Bella you are everything to me, now you know how deeply I love you, need you". He began to kiss me softly but the kiss turned quickly into something deeper. He broke the kiss and nestled his forehead against mine "Don't go back Bella… don't leave me…I need you." He implored.

I looked into his deep brown eyes and whispered "I'll never leave you Jacob.. Never"

"Really honey?" he gasped "Are you sure…. because if you left…. this time... it would destroy me" His big brown eyes filled with hurt and fear he looked like a little boy lost.

"Oh I'm very sure Jacob" I replied "Because" and I took a deep breath "….. I love you…so where else in the world can I be?" Before I uttered another word he kissed me into silence.

Lost in our love and passion Jacob and I had not noticed, the face at my window, he had seen enough and chose not to linger. He had but one thought. Bella is mine and will be for eternity, the dog will pay for defiling her. He disappeared into the woods as the dark clouds blotted out the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

So Edward had seen our star crossed lovers and he's a tad upset to say the least. Enjoy the next chapter.

 **Chapter 8**

Edward practically took the door of its hinges as he flew into the entrance hall of the Cullen's family home. He was furious, his eyes black as coal. He stalked into the lounge where Carlisle was reading.

"Son are you alright?"asked Carlisle as his infuriated son began to pace the floor "What's happened, tell me please" he implored.

"It's Bella!" Cried Edward his hands were claw like as he fought to contain his rage "She's betrayed me Carlisle …betrayed me after all I have promised her!"

Carlisle rushed to his sons side and grabbed his shoulders "What do you mean betrayed, Edward…what has happened tell me?"

"The dog….!"Edward spluttered "….Defiled her Carlisle…..I was meant to be her first!" He wailed and a strangled animal like cry escaped from Edwards's lips..

"I don't understand Edward...Bella loves you ..she choose you …she married you"gasped Carlisle. He looked into the face of his handsome son whose features were now distorted with rage; he was consumed by pain and anger. Carlisle stepped back in horror. All Edwards's human pretences were down, standing in front of Carlisle was Edwards's true self ..a vicious vampire and one out of control.

The rest of the family flew into the room alerted by the shouting and smashing of glass as Edward took his rage out on Esme's favourite glass vase. They stood warily by the door as Carlisle held his hand out to stop them advancing further. Jasper arrived slightly behind the others and immediately stood in front of Alice tensed to protect his mate. He could feel Edwards hate rolling off him as he eyed his perfect family staring at him.

"Edward.." Jasper spoke his name quietly "Edward you need to calm down and regain control".

Jasper was rewarded by a growl ripping out from Edwards's throat as he bent down into a crouch. Alice darted round Jasper and slowly advanced towards Edward, Jasper made to follow but the hissing issuing from Edward's lips stopped him in his tracks. He glanced at Carlisle who shook his head ever so slightly.

"Edward" Alice cooed "Come with me… you need to hunt.. please you have starved yourself for days… come?" She implored. Edward glanced around the room still hissing loudly. He looked like a trapped animal as his eyes fell upon his adoptive mother face.

Esme spoke softly "Leave now Edward go to the forest…feed.. you are thirsty…we understand"

Edward looked around at his family again before his posture relaxed slightly, with one last hiss he ran for the open glass door and out into the garden. Jasper and Emmet were soon hot on his tail anxious to catch up with their brother to calm him down and watch where he decided to hunt. In the state of mind Edward was in Jasper was unsure whether animals would do.

Carlisle watched his son go with a heavy heart. What was going to happen now? He was thankful that Jasper had run after Edward. Maybe he could manipulate the situation and calm his son down. Bella Swan he thought to himself, that girl has been nothing but trouble since she arrived.

Life had been good to him and his family. Since she wandered in everything was coming apart, even the Volturi were interested in him again and he had not seen or spoken to Aro in over 100 years. He dragged his fingers through his hair and turned to leave the room. He caught sight of Esme's worried face and he tried to smile. His mate stepped forward and grabbed his hands.

"Carlisle what can we do? I'm afraid for our son…the last time he was in such a rage he left us..he was gone for ages and you know how he lived!" Her eyes widened with fear as she spoke "How he fed….who he fed on…."

Carlisle rested his brow against Esme's and wrapped his arms around her small body "I know my love" he whispered "I know ..let's not be too rash maybe Jasper will bring him home." He place a light kiss on Esme's lips before walking into his study closing the door behind him.

Carlisle had just settled himself at his desk when there was a soft knock at the door and Alice wandered in.

"Carlisle" she said "We need to speak"

"Not now Alice replied Carlisle "I need to think about what we are going to do about Edward and Bella. I'm sure you heard the earlier conversation between Edward and I?

That's what I want to talk to you about" replied Alice "It concerns them both"

"Go on" murmured Carlisle

"I need to confess something" Alice winced as she spoke "I have not been entirely truthful with all of you and what is happening some of it is my fault."

Carlisle gazed at her with his golden eyes. Did he hear Alice right? That she had lied. "Not truthful about what? He coldly replied

"Not t..Truthful.."stuttered Alice "About Bella being with Edward. She hated seeing her father look so disappointed with her "You see" she continued "When Edward saw her that first day at school I knew why she had arrived in Forks. I had seen her in a vision. I knew Edward had a choice that day to either kill her or let her live. Alice lifted her eyes to meet Carlisle and took a deep breath "I had not seen he would fall in love with her. That decision changed the course of Bella's life. There had been one path for her Carlisle, a path that had been her destiny since birth"

Carlisle stared at Alice Where was she going with this "Go on" he encouraged

"Why do you think after all these years Bella returned to Forks? Her mother hated Forks, growing up Bella herself refused to come here to see Charlie, then all of a sudden she has a change of heart and decides to live with him? It's no co incidence Carlisle". Alice's little face fell and her lips puckered "Bella was meant for Jacob,… she is his imprint,….. _his_ mate not Edwards"

Alice took a deep breath even though she did not need to and continued "I love my brother Carlisle with all my being. I wanted him to be happy. All those years on his own with no one to love, I could not bear it so when he said he loved Bella I went along with it… I twisted the truth. I told him that I could see her future as one of us. At the time that was a blatant lie. Alice looked down at the floor "I knew in my heart which path was right for Bella…which of her possible futures was clear whilst the other was blurred. Alice paused again and toyed with the ring on her left hand before she continued "Only if Edward interfered and wilfully encouraged her to take another path would her future change….Alice wrung her little hands together "If I had not encouraged Edward he would never have manipulated Bella away from Jacob. He would have let her be and now…"

"It's all come home to roost" replied Carlisle "Bella's future was so certain that despite Edwards's interference the truth would out. I'm disappointed in you Alice, you fooled us all but I know my son and whatever you may have said to him once he wanted Bella nothing would stand in his way. Carlisle closed his eyes for a fraction as sadness crossed his handsome features. He continued

"Maybe Esme was right when she said I turned him too young. He was spoilt in his human life and in this life I have only spoilt him more.. We are all guilty of encouraging Edward with Bella, look how we left Forks at his say so last year. Carlisle shook his head he still could not believe they had done that and the ensuing crisis with the Voluri that followed as a result.

He turned away from Alice and looked out of the window to the forest beyond. "I do not know what we are going to do about this Alice to put things right but I know in my still heart that Edward will still wish to proceed with Bella's change given the chance".

"Which brings me onto something else I must share" replied Alice." I have seen something that I swear I have not ever seen before".

"Please go on" said Carlisle

"There is a connection between Bella and the tribal lands…La Push. It's not just love that binds her to Jacob, Carlisle its physical but the pictures are blurred I can't see what it is nor can I see Bella s future any more. It's been gone since the wedding but I have told no one but Jaz…I'm sorry to have let you down!" cried Alice

Carlisle turned to his adoptive daughter "I have loved you Alice as my child and I always will. You made the wrong choices in this situation and I wish you had confessed sooner. What's done is done he sighed. Do not let Edward know we have had this talk. Guard your thoughts Alice to buy us time."

Alice left the room and Carlisle turned back to the window. He suddenly remembered the sample of Jacob's blood he took when treating him after the new-born battle, how he found the evidence that Jacobs's genes were different. He also had a sample of Bella's he had kept just for reference. He would test it just in case.

For month's he had harboured a theory that simply refused to go away however improbable it sounded. He hoped he was wrong. That it would not be true…that somehow Bella was linked to the Quileute tribe. This would explain Jacobs's obsession and determination to make her his mate and why she could not let him go. Carlisle had spent many nights reading the histories and legends of la Push. He closed his eyes and sighed, If this connection was what he thought it might be, then to turn Bella would condemn her to certain death.

Carlisle set about testing Bella's blood sample. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading please leave some reviews! Oh dear poor Bella she does jump to conclusions ever ready to sacrifice herself for others. Hope you enjoy the next chapter**_

 **Chapter 9**

It was dark.. so dark as I stumbled forwardmy hands reached out in front of me and that smell of damp. I stopped and listened but could hear only the drip, drip, drip of water. Where the hell am I, what's going on? It felt familiar somehow. I heard a creak that sounded like a door opening and the swish of material. My heart was pounding, "whose there?" I asked and held my breath..waiting…

"Isssabelllaa! Welcome my dear one you are home at last" came the unmistakable voice of Aro. As a cold hand gripped my neck I found my voice and started to scream….

"Bella, Bella wake up you're having a nightmare!" came the frantic voice of Jacob pulling me back from the black abyss into consciousness "Bella, honey it's me.. It's Jacob. .His dark eyes looked into mine. I could see he was frantic with worry.

"It's….its ok Jake I breathed"….. Just a silly nightmare that's all" I swallowed thickly and tried to calm my breathing

"What's it about Bells… you were petrified, your screams nearly sent me phasing to wolf right here in the room. Damn Bells I thought we were being attacked!" He kissed me fervently and I returned his ardour. I pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him."Really don't worry Jacob I just got a little too hot….. It's been like that since I was a child I get hot then I have nightmares". I smiled tentatively up at him. I could see in his eyes he did not completely believe me. Gah! I was a dreadful liar. I reached to kiss him again, anything to distract him.

"Hmm"" he replied "I don't completely buy it Bells but I'm sure you will tell me in your own good time" he huffed as he lay down again pulling me with him." It's not quite dawn yet Honey. Try to get a little more sleep or…. if you're not too sleepy I know how we can pass the time". He rolled me on top of him and started to kiss me deeply again.

I woke just as the sun was peeking from behind the ever present clouds over Forks. I managed to untangle myself from a sleeping Jacob. I was so warm perspiration was forming on my brow. That man ran too hot but I wasn't complaining it felt good to be warm; my bed had been icy cold for far too long. Edward….oh crap! I thought. That snapped me out of any good vibe I had been feeling as I stood looking down at the magnificent sheet tangled body of Jacob. He looked so peaceful laying there so beautiful that I felt an urge to get back in the bed with him but the guilt got the better of me and I left the room to go downstairs.

I looked out of the kitchen window, everywhere was white, just a blanket of snow. The storm had passed and now the skies were blue with puffs of marshmallow white cloud. The snow sparkled in the sun like cake frosting. I had just switched the kettle on when the phone rang. It was Charlie

"Happy Christmas Bells" he laughed

"Oh Happy Christmas Dad" I laughed back

"You sounded a bit surprised Bella; did you forget its Christmas?"

"Ummm no dad I've only just got up so I'm not quite awake" I lied

"Oh… ok kiddo" he replied "So what did Santa bring you?" he laughed "That is if you were a good girl"

I wanted to say Santa had brought me the best Christmas present ever, the sexist man in the world and a night of absolute bliss! I was a very good girl or so Jake had said. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck "oh come on Dad I'm too old to believe in Santa" I huffed

"You're never too old" sighed Charlie "To believe in magic and you will always be my little girl. He paused before continuing "Anyways the reason I have called Bella is to say I will be on my way over in the cruiser in an hour's time. The roads aren't good and it makes sense that I get you and the food to come back to Sues".

"But Dad!" I whined "I wanted to cook Christmas dinner!"

""I know, I know" Charlie tried to smooth my ruffled feathers "It just makes sense Bella, only you to travel here rather than loads of people coming to forks from La Push"

Put like that I could see the logic "Ok Dad" I conceded "I see your point. I'll get the stuff ready. See you in an hour. Bye" I put the receiver down just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and Jacob buried his face in my neck. I just did not know how he moved so silently, that was the second time he had crept up without my knowledge.

I pushed back into his warm body "Happy Christmas beautiful" he whispered "You smell wonderful Bella…he sniffed along my collar bone appreciatively " hmmm I love that just got out of bed smell on you…or is it a just got laid smell…in fact" He took in a long sniff." You smell of me and I like that even more" he laughed to himself as I spun round to face him

"Jacob Black don't you dare talk dirty to me…just got laid!" I fumed "And what are you a tom cat marking his territory…I smell like you" I huffed

Jacob stilled and looked at me "In a way …yes… I have marked you as mine" he quietly replied "It's not a cat but a wolf thing" and he grinned. Before I could say another word Jacob clamped his mouth over mine and of course I responded in kind. We stayed like that for another few minutes till I pushed him back.

" Dad's coming over in an hour…. plans have changed" I whispered "We are all going to Sues now." I saw Jacobs eyes widen. "The roads are bad Jake, makes sense for me to travel and not everyone else."

Jacob nodded in agreement but then his eyes lit up. I knew that look, breaking free from his hold I ran around to the other side of the small wooden table in Charlie's kitchen "Oh no you don't Jacob Black, we don't have time". He grinned and moved to his left.. I moved to my right…grief he was fast and stalking me.

"Oh come on Bella" he laughed "I just want to play…I promise I'll play nicely…no biting"

"No biting! He'd never mentioned biting before! I looked at him standing there in his boxers, his hair askew and hot as….I made a dash for the door but he was twice as fast and grabbed me from behind.

"Now you're for it" he laughed "Trying to run away from me are you? Now I will have to punish you" and he started to tickle me.

"Please Jake stop!" I cried "I can't breathe…" he had tickled me relentlessly for what seemed like ages. He pulled me upright and pushing me against the wall he started to kiss me softly at first but deepening as I responded

"Shall we?" he asked looking towards the stairs At that moment my body was saying Yes., yes.. Yes! But my mind was saying no..

"Jacob please" I gasped "Charlie's on his way over. I have to shower and you need to move the truck or he'll know you were here all night!

"Cripes Bella, you're right" he replied looking startled and ran up the stairs to get his clothes.

"I'll see you later Jake….Happy Christmas" I shouted after him as I climbed the stairs and headed to the bath room. He dashed out of my room in time to catch me in an embrace. He kissed me with passion making me groan.

"That's a taster for later honey in case you forget about me" he laughed "Miss you already" and he ran down the stairs slamming the front door behind him.

I shivered involuntary as I stood at the top of the stairs. With Jacob gone I felt cold again. As I stood in the shower and closed my eyes my nightmare came back to haunt me. Aro and the Volturi. I did not want to admit it to myself but… they were still a threat. Nothing had changed as far as that was concerned. What was I going to do now?

Thoughts spun round in my head. I loved Jacob but I had made a promise to become a vampire. I was back to square one. All my loved ones would be in danger if I don't go through with the change. My mood darkened and dread filled my heart.

Back in my room my phone softly vibrated. I stood still staring at it. I knew who it would be. Edward. In all the passion of the night I had completely forgotten about Edward…my husband. I held my left hand out in front of me, there were no rings and I vaguely remembered Jacob slipping them off in the shower before we…What a mess…. what was I going to say to Edward…to Charlie? I sat down on my bed and the tears began to fall.

I checked the mobile. Five missed calls and three texts, one from Alice. Oh no I thought Alice will know what has happened. I felt a blush creep up my face, she will have seen me with Jake, maybe she has told Edward? No. Edward does not know yet. I breathed in relief. If he had then his temper would have brought him straight here to confront Jacob. No that job would be all mine and my heart sank.

The missed calls were from Edward. Two texts were also from him trying to arrange a pick up time for this evening. The text from Alice was simple.

 _Bella. Something_ _awful has happened but_ _can't explain here. Will drop by later to tell you. Alice xx_

The phone dropped from my hand and my arms wrapped around my waist. I felt dizzy and as the room began to spin I dropped to my knees. Alice's message meant only one thing …the Volturi… Aro was coming.

It took a few moments to calm my breathing. I stumbled to an upright position. Charlie would be here soon I had to try to look calm for his sake. Oh God I thought as panic swept through me …Charlie the Volturi…the pack. I knew in that moment what I had to do and my heart shattered at the thought. I would return with Edward to the Cullen home tonight, I would carry on as if nothing had happened with Jacob. I would be Edwards loving wife again…..there was simply no other choice.

I quickly sent two texts. One to Alice to stay put as I was going to La Push for the day, the second to Edward

" _Happy Christmas Edward! Sorry I missed your calls but there was no signal last night due to the snow storm. I will see you at Charlie's at 9pm. Missed you loads_. _I love you. Bella xxx_

I pushed send. There it was done. My fate sealed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading, please leave some reviews! Everything was going great for Bella and Jacob but this tale is going to dark places…...jealousy can make you do bad things. Be careful what you wish for Bella….**_

 **Chapter 10**

The Christmas lunch had been a success at Sue's everyone had enjoyed themselves. I was relieved and happy. This was my last human Christmas and it had been all that I had hoped for, apart from what it was doing to Jacob that is.

He knew something was wrong the moment he laid his eyes on me. Despite his attempts to get me alone I managed to always be near others and his anger showed with his frustration. Before long he had left, slamming the back door before taking off into the forest. Seth left shortly after no doubt to find him.

I knew the pack would know what had happened between us last night, the mood Jacob was in he would not have shielded his thoughts. They would know every damn detail. I looked up from the plates I was stashing away in a cupboard straight into the eyes of Leah.

"So it's true then?" she hissed "You slept with him? Let me rephrase that Cullen, "I know you did the pack knows too. Smelt him on you the moment you walked in here this morning" she growled

How I thought to myself I'd showered and spent ages washing away Jacob. The musky earthy smell of Jacob had clung to every pore and threated to drive me mad." I'm not going to reply to such a personal question Leah". I whispered desperate for no one to overhear

Leah looked furious "What's wrong with you?" She enquired "Get off on making his life hell? It was bad enough before but to mate with him, let him mark you as his own then leave him again. You are one twisted bitch!" She spat

My breath hitched, Bull's-eye I thought that hurt but what I deserved "You're wrong Leah" I replied "I love Jake really I do. I made a mistake marrying Edward but there is nothing I can do to undo it. I must return for everyone's benefit". I felt tears spring to my eyes and I turned away from Leah's unflinching glare.

Leah laid her hand on my shoulder "Don't ask me why" she groaned "but all my senses are telling me to help you…you are terrified..why?"

"I can't tell you Leah it doesn't concern you. The choice has been made for me. I must return I made a promise"

"To whom?" Leah pressed on "The leech you married?"

"No" I whispered

"Then who Bella …look at you…you're breaking out into a sweat ….who or what frightens you that much, answer me now!" Leah was right up in my face

"The Volturi" I whispered

Leah looked at me in shock "Jacob mentioned them once when you came back from Italy. Why do they scare you now Bella they are far away?"

I felt compelled to tell her "Leah" I choked "If I do not become a vampire, they will ensure I change or ….die. They will come here with an army of vampires and they will kill everyone I love". I turned away from Leah's shocked face. What had I done? I had told the person who hated me my deepest fears. I did not hear Leah move but the back door quietly closing told me she had gone.

I asked Dad if he would take me home as I had to get my things ready for Edward when he picked me up. By 8 o'clock I was standing in my old room looking round for the last time. Charlie had dropped me off and after an emotional embrace he had returned to Sue's.

The big black car quietly pulled up outside Charlie's house and I saw Edward climb out. He rushed up the path and drew me into an embrace. To be honest his cold touch sickened me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and all I could think of was Jacob's warm lips moulding to mine. Edward's lips were like stone.

"I have missed you my love" he purred his voice sounding more like Aro's each time I heard it. "Let's go home, the family are waiting they have missed you too". I watched Charlie's house disappear in the wing mirror as we drove off in the dark.

I sat on the end of the bed I had shared with Edward and watched him nervously as he paced the floor. Where were the others? The house was empty. I looked at Edward. I had never seen him in this state before, his mask of humanity had slipped and his true vampire nature was there in all its ugliness.

He turned and looked at me his lips drawn back from his teeth leaving them exposed and glinting with venom in the electric light, his once beautiful golden eyes were a flat dead black. I was terrified. This thing is what I had really married, for the first time I was seeing what Edward really was. I stood up to make for the door but he was there before me.

"Where do you think you are going my love?" he crooned in a sickly sweet voice. His breath washed over me and I felt nausea rising as the sweetness repulsed my senses. He reached around behind my back and pulled my long hair yanking my head back exposing my throat.

Hush my sweet one don't make a sound" he whispered as his cold tongue trailed against my skin from my ear to my throat. He made a revolting sound in the back of his throat "You taste of dog..repulsive" he spat.

He stood for a moment pondering what to do next. He still maintained a tight grip on my hair. He dropped his eyes to meet mine and leered at me as he suddenly started to drag me towards the bed.

"Edward please!" I cried "You are hurting me… please let go… let's talk" I whimpered

"The time for talking has gone my love" he replied as he pushed me back onto the bed. He looked down at me with pure lust on his face. I tried to get up but Edward slapped my face hard. I fell back dazed as Edward slithered up the bed towards me and to my horror he started to rip at my clothing.

 _.Mine_. Bella, My wife..I know what you want, what you need to keep you happy" he smirked "I saw what that dog did to you and I can do it better" he licked his hard lips in anticipation. Panic rose from the pit of my stomach. He had seen us how, when?

"I want you Bella ….writhing under _me_ … screaming _My_ name. You are a slut Bella. In my human life you would have been cast out onto the streets, no decent man would have you". His voice changed, childlike. Eerie "But I cannot let you go my love" he whined on"…I need you and I _know what you like."_ I felt his cold hands travel down from my neck, exploring places he had never dared to touch before, touching my breasts, squeezing them, hurting them.

"Please Edward!" I cried "Please stop". I begged "this is not who you are, please let me go"

"So you can go to him?" he laughed "I think not!"

"Edward please" and I struggled to get up.

He slapped my face hard again. "Shut up bitch" he snarled "Or I will punish you even more or is that what you like? He looked down at me "I have my rights as your husband, you are mine… I can do as I please …I own you…. I own your body" he hissed.

I felt his hands move down below my waist, ripping at my underwear, shredding the material like tissue paper. He forced my legs apart I could not stop him and tears began to roll down my cheeks. I felt him violate me with his hands, his cold fingers forcefully entering me, feeling me. I could not move because he had me pinned down. I felt bile rising into my throat as his cold hardness pressed against my inner thigh. He was hissing and growls escaped from his chest as his own excitement began to rise. I knew what he was about to do and I would not survive, I was terrified and from sheer terror I bit hard into my bottom lip. Blood oozed forth and as the scent reached Edwards nostrils, he stilled, as I waited for the final blow that would end this misery. I love you Jacob, I'm so sorry I thought.

Suddenly Edwards's weight had gone. After all these months of denying himself my blood his boundaries had some- how kicked in. He stood across the room where he eyed me with blood lust raging in his eyes. With one last effort he opened the door of the room and left.

I staggered from the bed into the bathroom and threw up in the sink. I glanced up and saw myself in the mirror. God what a state I looked. My lips were swollen form the slaps and split from the bite I had inflicted, one eye was almost closed. Finger shaped bruises were starting to take shape across my neck, shoulders and breasts…the room began to spin and I passed out on the floor.

 _ **I hope you are not too traumatised but we know Edward is not human and he's lost it big time. He loves Bella but his vampire side is in full control now. Thanks for reading.**_

..

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading, please leave some reviews! Bella is hurt both physically and emotionally...**_

 **Chapter 11**

When I awoke I was still in the room in the large bed and fear caught hard in my throat. The door opened and I held my breath. The beautiful face of Rosalie came into view. She gracefully moved towards me and sat on the bed gently taking my hand in hers.

"Bella, how do you feel? She murmured "Carlisle has left pain killers for you if you need them". She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Bella" she went on "I need to ask, I'm sorry but did Edward did he…?" Before she could finish the sentence I answered

"No Rosalie… but he came close". Tears began to silently roll down my cheeks

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am thankful he did not" she sighed "Do you remember my human story the one I told you that night you stayed over and how I came to this life?" I nodded in reply. It seemed long ago now more innocent times.

"That's something I would not wish on my worst enemy" she sighed. "Don't worry Bella you are safe here". Rosalie half smiled. "We will not allow Edward back in this room or to see you alone. Now sleep Bella you need to heal" Rosalie kissed my forehead and quietly left the room, closing the door.

I reached across to the night stand and took two of the pain killers Carlisle had left. My chest felt tight and I was in a lot of pain. I wondered why it was Rosalie who came to see me and not Alice or Esme. Maybe the family thought Rosalie could empathise. I stopped that thought right there. I had survived just, Rosalie did not.

Thankfully the painkillers kicked in and I soon drifted off into a restless sleep. My dreams were of one person who I desperately missed. I was so cold, in a lot of pain and I needed Jacob. I needed his strong arms around me, protecting me, Jacob I cried Please find me.

The next morning I felt a little better and Emmet carried me down to the lounge gently laying me on the large white sofa. I lay propped up by the huge cushions usually so neatly placed on the seats. Esme covered me with a thick blanket, her perfect face a mask of shock and despair as she took in my bruised face and body.

"Bella dear" she murmured as she cradled my face in her hands. I immediately flinched at her cold touch. Esme dropped her hold and sat down on the edge of the sofa, she looked at me with sadness showing in her lovely features.

"We are all so sorry. Last night the family had decided to hunt together further afield then we usually do, otherwise the house would not have been empty, you know how Emmet loves his bears". She tried to smile but failed miserably. Esme continued "I feel this is my fault Bella. I told the others that Edward was calm enough to be left on his own. I never ever thought he would try to…" Esme's voice faltered. "Bella you should know Edward is beside himself with remorse he begs for your forgiveness"

I looked into Esmes soft golden eyes "I'm not sure I can ever forgive him Esme, not after this"

Esme looked at me for a few seconds as if she was uncertain whether to continue the conversation or leave. "Bella" she whispered "Please try to understand Edward was born in a different age when men made the rules and woman obeyed….I…" she paused seeing my evident distress at her words.

I turned away from her and closed my eyes "Enough Esme… please just leave me alone" I tried to wipe the tears that were falling but they were falling too fast.

I heard the door softly close and I breathed a sigh of relief that Esme had left the room. How could she ever think that Edwards actions were excusable, even at the turn of the century surely beating your wife was unacceptable let alone trying to rape her?

I tried to stem the tears as I looked around the large sitting room. It was exquisitely decorated and tastefully furnished. It could easily have been a room photographed in Vogue or existed in a palace somewhere. I had been so impressed by this room, the house itself when I first came here. Compared to how I had been brought up I had never seen so much wealth. It wasn't the material things that I had wanted no….it was the Cullen's themselves that had attracted me. For once in my life I felt like I would truly belong, be cared for …part of a family.

It's all false I sighed to myself, just a clever shell of perfection, like the Cullen's themselves. A veneer of humanity covering blood thirsty ugliness.

The Cullen's took it in turns to sit with me so I was never alone and Edward stayed away. For that I was grateful. Carlisle diagnosed cracked ribs and severe bruising. I would need several days rest at least. As I lay there cold despite the blanket and in pain I wondered how I had ever thought my future lay with this family. That I had wilfully denied to myself, what they were and how dangerous they could be. That through my selfishness I had brought danger to Charlie's door and chaos to La Push. Despite the warnings I had been given by Billy and even Jacob himself I had continued on this path to self-destruction.

I tried to sleep but Edwards vile actions lingered in my mind like a film stuck on replay over and over the scene burned into my brain. The creature I had seen and felt last night. How could I ever have believed we could have had a real honeymoon he would have killed me I was certain of it now.

Alice came to sit with me as the last rays of the sun began to fade and twilight appeared once again.

"I want to go home Alice" I whispered "Please let me go home to Charlie"

Alice turned her little face to mine and her lips puckered "We can't let you go Bella, not the way you look. What do you think Charlie would do when he sees you?"

"Most likely drive over in the cruiser and shoot Edward" I grumbled in reply

A small smile played across her lips. "Yes" she said "I won't argue that Edward does not deserve that, but what about the rest of us? It will bring all the Cullen's under the microscope and we can't allow that to happen. Alice looked directly into my eyes "Bella we are making plans to leave Forks in the next few days. We will not come back…ever.

"Then you will let me go home?" I asked hopefully

Alice looked troubled and took my hands in hers "No…I'm sorry Bella we can't allow that" She dropped her hold on my hands and looked away as she continued "Edward thinks you love him enough to forgive his actions, that you will understand he was driven by jealousy which you brought on yourself Bella… by what you did with Jacob Black".

Alice stood and wandered over to the huge stone fireplace, she kept her back to me so I could not read her expressions when she said "Edward believes you still love him. He blames Jacob for leading you astray. He is willing to forgive you Bella but you must never see Jacob again. He wants you to change for him and soon so you can join the family and start again somewhere new.

I stared at Alice in disbelief unable to find my voice for a few moments before finally speaking "But Alice I don't love him anymore …I just want to go home" and tears began to roll down my face

Alice moved so fast her shape was a blur "I would take you home" whispered Alice in my ear "But no one wants to upset Edward, not whilst he lingers in this delicate frame of mind. To be blunt Bella" Alice continued "Carlisle fears he has lost his mind and maybe beyond our help. We are buying time by agreeing with him until we can work out a plan". Alice placed a cold kiss on my cheek. Once I would have been overjoyed by that small gesture a sign of our great friendship, now I recoiled.

I said nothing in return. I was trapped. A crazy Edward planning to change me as soon as possible and a family willing to go along with it so they could continue to live their pretend lives. Could I believe what Alice had whispered, could she be trusted.

As Alice sat down on the floor beside the sofa, my eyes strayed to the glass wall, through which the river could just be seen in the distance. The forest greenery grew tall and close to the right hand side of the wall. I felt compelled to look out into the greenery and the forest beyond…. _Jacob_ I could _feel_ him, feel his wolf. Please forgive me I thought….. please, please come for me.

 _ **Can Alice be trusted? We know she has lied and manipulated Bella for Edward and has Jacob finally given up on Bella, does he even care anymore? Read on!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading, and leaving reviews, really appreciated! Jacob is about to find out what's happened to Bella and he's not happy...**_

 **Chapter 12**

Bella was alI I could think about as I ran full pelt into the forest. I knew why she would not see me alone. She was going back to him, the leech. I could see it in her eyes. I had trusted her. It should have been the best Christmas day of my life. I loved her and thought she loved me. She had chosen him… again.

I came to a halt claws digging into the dirt and let rip a heart rendering howl. The night came alive as the returning howls of my pack brothers filled the air. Their combined voices screaming in my head "We tried to warn you…leech lover though and through…don't you ever learn?…you must love the pain bro!

I carried on running till I could no longer hear the pack voices when I stopped. Peace at last. I looked up at the clear night sky, stars were twinkling and I wondered why my life was in tatters again. I took down a small deer and fed. Finding a quiet spot I lay down to sleep. Sleep ha! All I did was dream of her and my heart ached at her betrayal.

As the first fingers of dawn appeared on the mountain tops I looked homeward. This was the beginning of a new day, breaking dawn. I started running towards La Push at full pelt. I would no longer run and hide. I would no longer be at Bella's beck and call. I was through, done, finished, She would never get close to me again.

I was only a short distance from home when I became aware of another wolf approaching and I turned snarling as I did. The slim wolf of Seth raced into the small clearing.

"Jake bro" he huffed "Look I'm sorry about B…"

"Enough!" I roared "Don't even mention her name. No one mentions that bitch again!"

"Hey man" sighed Seth "You know you don't mean that" He hung his head at my hurtful words

I phased back into human form so the pack would not hear. Seth followed suit. "I'm sorry Seth but Bella has burned me for the last time. I trusted her. She told me she loved me and would never leave..." I turned away from Seth so he could not see the pain in my eyes and stared ahead "Guess she just likes hurting me" I whispered.

"Bella loves you Jake" Seth replied. "I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you. She's just in a bad place man, she made a mistake marrying the leech and now she does not know what to do". He continued warily but relieved I had not yet bitten his head off. "We all know Bella; she will try to keep everyone happy but herself." He draped an arm around my shoulder. "Come back home Jake, Billy's worried, we all are."

We were just about to phase and leave when the sound of another approaching wolf caught our attention. We both turned in time to see Leah running into the clearing. She immediately phased back into her human body. Seth and I averted our eyes to give her time to dress.

"What do you want Leah?" I snarled "Come to give me a piece of your mind too. Tell me I told you so?" I glared at her, my hands shaking as I tried to keep the wolf at bay.

Leah eyed me warily before replying "Yes Jacob Black you have been a fool and we will discuss that some other time, but I have some interesting news for you. God knows why I'm here I really don't like the girl" and she shook her head, her glossy back hair swinging back and forth.

"What news?" I asked. I looked at Leah suspiciously the she wolf did not do favours for anyone.

"After you flounced out" she smiled "I had a word with Mrs Cullen"

"Oh great" I sighed "Did you put her through it then, come to tell me you made her cry?"

"That was my intention Jake I won't deny it but, something has changed. I felt compelled to ask her what was wrong. As if Sam had given me a direct order".

"Go on Leah" I replied intrigued.

"Jacob" she continued with alarm spreading across her face "That girl is petrified and she told me why she was scared"

I looked at Leah in anticipation, Was Bella scared of Cullen I thought.

"Jacob" Leah paused taking a breath "Bella is scared of The Volturi".

I gasped loudly and took a step back "What exactly did she say Leah?"

"That if she did not change into a vampire, an army of vampires would come to slaughter us all and Jake I believed her" Leah looked very serious and from the way her hands were shaking her inner wolf also believed there was danger.

"That explains her actions. Stupid. stupid… Bella. Why does she never learn, always willing to sacrifice herself for others. Damn her!" I stood still with my hands balled into fists. I was furious. "The leech no doubt is feeding her fears. That's why she went to him, protecting Charlie, La Push, me". I felt angry with everyone, especially Bella, why didn't she just talk to me, tell me her fears.

If she had gone to the Cullen's for protection then maybe just maybe she had not willingly hurt me. Maybe she was happy with them, maybe not. Questions spun in my mind. The only way was to go and see for myself I thought.

"Leah, Seth, listen up!" I shouted. "I need to see for myself that Bella is ok.. I'm going to the Cullen house don't follow me". Phasing on the fly I ran fast in the direction of the Cullen house. Not surprisingly Seth and Leah did not listen they were soon hot on my tail.

I crept in close to the Cullen house. The forest grew so close it gave me plenty of cover. The branches moved to my left and Leah crept up next to me. "Thought I told you to stay away" I huffed. "We're on their land I can't be responsible for Seth and you"

"Sorry no can do" Leah replied "We're big enough to look after ourselves Jake. Anyway you are not our Alpha" she smirked.

"Damn lucky I'm not" I sighed "I'd kick your ass if I was!

"Humph" she laughed "You'd have to catch me first Jacob Black"

I ignored the last comment and laid down low and watched. "Looks like Edward is out otherwise he would have heard my mind by now" I whispered. "I'm going to get closer; I can see movement in the lounge. I just want to check that Bella is ok. Something does not feel right".

"I feel it too Jake" Leah whispered in reply with a shocked look in her eyes.

I inched along on my belly until I was near enough to see but not be seen. I immediately saw Bella lying on the sofa, Alice sitting at her feet.

Bella moved to get a drink and I…I saw her grimace in pain. My eyes zeroed in on her face. "What the fu...! I huffed loudly. "Her face the state of it…that bastard has beaten her…". At that moment I heard a gasp of shock from Leah. She had moved up next to me and could also see the injuries Bella carried.

"My God Jacob what's happened to her? Leah Whined

As I looked I saw Bella turn her head towards me, staring out into the garden right at where Leah and I lay hidden by the overgrown forest.

"Bella knows I'm here Leah" I whined "I know she can feel me as I her. I need to get her out. Bella's trapped I know it. I'm going back to seek Sam's help". I reluctantly turned and left Bella behind. It took all my strength to walk away leaving her like that, I felt her pain. I'm coming back Bella Honey I thought hard, please hang on and hoped somehow Bella would know.

The pack were waiting at the usual meeting spot. They had seen Bella and her injuries through our minds. Leah was still shocked at the state of Bella's face. As we neared the meeting our pack brothers aired their views. Some sympathised others did not.

"Sam" I barked as I entered the clearing "I need your help….I need the pack. We must rescue Bella and..". Before I could utter another word the pack all stated talking at once.

"Think I'm going to fight the Cullen's to rescue that leech lover, she chose him case closed!" Growled Paul.

"Are you sure Bella did not trip down some stairs… you know how clumsy she is? Quill put in.

The frenzy of voices were getting louder and louder till Sam gave the command to "STOP!". It was an Alpha command so everyone shut up.

"We understand your pain Jacob" he growled "But are we sure that Bella has been hurt on purpose? Maybe Quill is right?". He walked over to me his muzzle close to mine. "Look Jacob I'm sorry but she married the leech, she knew the consequences of such a match. Bella is not our problem. We do not fight and I order you not to either!". The timbre of Sam's voice changing to make the request an Alpha order.

I stepped back in shock I could not believe what I was hearing "I know she has been hurt on purpose, Leah saw it too" I growled.

Leah nodded but flinched back as Sam glared at her.

"I can feel Bella's pain Sam I know she is in trouble". I whined.

"Oh really?" Spat Sam "You really expect me to believe that?"

"You would know if Emily had been injured would you not?" I asked him

"Yes" he stepped forward his eyes narrowed "But that's different, Emily is my mate, my imprint!" snarled Sam.

"Exactly" I snapped a growl leaving my muzzle as I continued "That's how I know…. I've imprinted on Bella…..I can't leave her and God knows I've tried!"

A united gasp filled the air as the wolves looked from one to another.

"Jacob no way…you can't have" sighed Sam "Tell me it's not true… the tribe… the pack.. your duties …what have you done?"

"I fell in love Sam, that's my crime and I'll take the punishment" I growled in response. "It's not recent… I've known for ages, just never told anyone… especially not Bella". I cast my eyes to the floor. I turned to leave muttering "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go rescue my imprint".

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Roared Sam "That is an Alpha order!"

I tried to move but could not and the more I fought the more it hurt. A whine escaped from my muzzle as I slumped forward but I still struggled to get up.

"STAY DOWN AND YIELD TO YOUR ALPHA JACOB BLACK!" Ordered Sam

I could not move I felt tied to the ground. Bella….! I thought.. got…to get to her, can't leave her there ….she is my life. With one last struggle I felt new strength seeping into my body, my inner wolf rising with rage. "No more! I growled as I sprung to my feet. "YOU WILL NOT ORDER THE HEIR OF EPHRAIM BLACK TO DO YOUR BIDDING SAM ULEY!" I roared and I felt my wolf body to seemingly grow in height as I looked down upon him.

"What have you done Jacob?" whined Sam

"I have taken my rightful place Sam, taken back the power that was rightfully mine." I growled. Sam eyed me for a moment before launching himself at me but I was too fast and he missed his target. I was incensed with rage and spun in the air catching Sam by the throat and throwing him to the ground. Sam hit the floor hard and was winded for a moment before growls erupted from his chest. Before he was able to stand up I was on him and bit down hard on his underbelly. Sam yelped in pain.

"YEILD SAM!" I ordered through gritted teeth as I held on to Sam's soft skin. Sam slumped forwards and as he did I let go. I will deal with this mess later I growled, turned and ran from the clearing. The pack stood and watched me go.

"I can't hear Jacob anymore" said Paul,

"Neither can I" growled a furious Sam.

I was running full pelt for the Cullen's lair. It took a minute or two before I noticed the silence. The pack had gone. Guess there's no room for two Alphas I conceded to myself and kept running. Before long I heard others on my tail. I sped up convinced it was Sam and the pack trying to stop me.

"Jake, Jake it's me man stop …its Seth"

What the…I thought. How come I'm hearing Seth? I stopped running and waited

Four wolves came crashing through the undergrowth. Seth, Embry, Quill and ….Leah?

"Go back" I huffed "Go back to Sam"

"We can't bro" huffed Embry in reply "We left his pack too"

"Its official we're in your pack now" huffed Quill

"You can't" I replied "I can't ask you to do that, the pack are your family. Your brothers.

"We will fight with you Jacob for Bella" They chorused

"But why? I asked "Bella is no concern of yours"

"Bella is our Alpha's imprint!" growled Leah "We go together to bring her home, keep her safe" The other's growled in agreement

I did not know what to say. Seth bumped my shoulder

"We love her too Jake. Let us help please?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I could do with your help guys I won't deny that but when I get Bella you all return to Sam no argument"

"Yes Alpha" They all barked in unison

I knew they were taking the piss. "Come on let's get over there" and I dug my claws into the soft forest floor as I took to the chase.

We were about a 1 mile outside of the Cullen house when Embry howled

"Incoming Jake… two of them".

We peered into the darkness. It was Quill who saw them first and nudged me hard. Alice and Jasper walked out from behind some trees. I growled in response.

"Jacob" called Alice "We do not mean any harm; we do not wish to fight. I need to speak with you it's about Bella"

I stepped forward and phased into a human again. Alice and Jasper stood still ..waiting.

"Well" I enquired "What do you want to tell me?"

"You are right in what you fear Jacob Black" said Jasper. "Bella has been injured by Edward, but he will not give her up at least not without a fight. We have tried to reason with him but he is blindly in love"

"Love!" I growled "Is that what he calls it? What kind of love is it that leaves marks on Bella's face?"

"I know it looks bad! "Pleaded Alice "Believe me, Edward truly loves her… always has"

I could feel my inner wolf rising, enraged and my hands began to shake.

"Calm down Black!" Ordered Jasper "We are not here to argue Edwards's case, Alice is just telling you how it is".

"We are here to assist you Jacob…truely" pleaded Alice her little face wracked with grief "He plans to change Bella tonight and he needs to be stopped. Edward is dangerous Jacob; he's on the edge of insanity. Carlisle is trying to talk him down but Jaz and I we don't think that's possible anymore. We have a plan and we hope you will agree to join us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading, and leaving reviews, really appreciated! The plan is about to unfold...**_

 **Chapter 13**

"Well Jacob?" asked Alice impatiently "Do you want to hear our plan?"

"Ok" I agreed nodding my head "Give it your best shot…. I have nothing to lose!"

Jasper moved slightly forward. "Jacob I believe we are dealing with a mad man" his face deadly serious as he looked me steady in the eyes "Edward has totally lost it, he is beyond reason. I have seen it before during the new-born battles, when a coven is all but destroyed, those left can border on the insane." He sighed before continuing. "The problem we have is Carlisle refuses to accept his bright gifted son is no more and in his place is a loathsome, bitter and twisted creature of the night".

Alice butted in "You need to see this from Carlisle view" sadness crossed her delicate features. "Edward has become everything Carlisle has spent his entire existence trying not to be".

Jasper gently touched his mate's cheek and they stared into each other's eyes before Jasper continued. "Edward is destroying this family, everything Carlisle worked hard to create is falling apart around us" Jaspers eyes become black and dangerous "If it were up to me …I would put Edward out of his misery as you would an injured animal".

From the look on Jaspers face I believed him. You could almost taste the hatred in the air. Alice had bowed her head as she heard that last sentence but she did not voice any disagreement with what her mate had said. Alice knew Jasper was right.

I turned my attention towards Alice "How is Bella? Is she ok, how is she coping?" I waited for Alice to reply and watched her face carefully. I wanted her to tell me how badly Bella had been injured. I was not going to tell her how much I had seen for myself. To be honest I was not entirely sure I could trust either her or Jasper.

"Bella is ok Jake, I promise" Alice replied trying to reassure me. "But I'm sorry to say that her injuries were inflicted when Edward attempted to be physically close to Bella." Alice looked down and could not meet my own eyes. I knew immediately that she was trying to tell me Edward had tried to force himself upon Bella. Horrified at the thought of him touching Bella intimately I felt so sick I nearly threw up there and then.

"Bella is bruised and has a few cuts but, unfortunately she also has three cracked ribs". Alice stepped back in alarm as a ferocious growl escaped my lips.

"I will destroy him when I find him, I promise you that Alice" I growled full of fury, my body vibrating with the desperate need to phase.

"Calm down Jacob please" Alice begged "We need you to be thinking straight. I know this is hard for you but Bella's life depends on us getting this right. We regret Edward's actions but for the moment Bella is safe. One of us always sits with her she is never left alone for a minute and Edward is not allowed to see her. But Edward is unstable and we must make our move tonight!"

I calmed down enough that only my hands were shaking. I could hear the worried voices of my pack behind me.

"I'm not sure if I trust them" cautioned Leah" I don't like the look of the blond one"

"We have your back bro, we will tear them apart on your say so" huffed Quill

I was grateful for their support. I took a deep breath "Go on ….you may as well tell me the plan"

"Only Alice and I will know about this Jacob" replied Jasper becoming more animated now he had my full attention. He started to pace up and down as he spoke "The rest of the family will be kept in the dark. My suggestion is for you to come to the Cullen House and make it look like you have come to attack. He stopped as he noticed my eyes widen with alarm.

Alice nodded at Jasper to continue "Alice will ensure she is sitting with Bella in the lounge when the attack begins. Edward will go to the defence of his family with the others. During the commotion Alice will lead Bella into the garden and escape in her Porsche that will have been parked behind the trees." He paused whilst I absorbed what he had suggested

"It is not without its dangers" cautioned Jasper "Only Alice and I will know the attack is not for real. The others cannot know as Edward will see it in their minds".

"There is also the chance he may see it in ours too" whispered Alice "But we have lived with Edward long enough to be able to shield our thoughts… but… we can only keep our minds locked for a short time before Edward will see. As Alice notices my anxiety at this revelation cross my face she quickly continues "Jasper and I are confident we can prevent Edward from finding out before later tonight"

I stared at them both. I was nervous about the fact there were only five wolves including me and five vampires dangerously _not in the know_ "Apart from you two" I replied "There is the risk Edward will hear _our_ minds as we approach the house".

Jasper nodded "If you concentrate on thinking of just the attack and killing the Cullen's that should occupy Edward and will add to the authenticity of the attack. That's all we need to give Alice that small window of time needed to move Bella". Jasper stopped talking and waited for me. He could see I was debating my next move.

The fact is we have nothing better I thought; we may as well give this a shot. The pack heard my decision and all agreed "We have you're back Jake… let's get Bella"

"Ok" I said "Let's do it but, there's one thing I need to know"

"Yes" replied Alice "Whatever you need ask"

"In the first few minutes of launching the attack someone could get badly hurt or even killed" I folded my arms across my chest to try to stop them vibrating and shot Jasper a dark look. "This plan is not without very high risks"

"I will stop the fighting you can count on it" Jasper was quick to point out. "Alice needs only a few minutes". He stood calmly watching me before he continued "So we will leave you now. If you agree then you launch the attack at Twilight".

I nodded my agreement and watched as the two vampires turned to leave. I hoped that I could trust Jaspers word.

At the appointed time we ran full pelt onto the Cullen land charging up towards the front of the house. I focused my mind on how I would tear Edward limb from limb saving his head till last. "Suck on that leech!" I thought. The rest of my pack had similar thoughts running through their minds.

It had the desired effect. As we got closer the front door swung open and the family coming running out ready to defend their home. To the left I could see Jasper and to my right a little at the back Edward…..grinning like the mad man he was. Got my message then I thought. I saw him nod "…Good…".I thought hard.

Suddenly without warning the big one, Emmett launched himself at Quill. Growling and hissing filled the night as Embry flew into the air and sunk his jaws into Emmet's leg. Howling in pain Emmet dropped to the floor still trying to get a hold on Quill. Of course Blondie was not far behind protecting her mate. Fortunately Leah lunged forward and collided with her mid-air. Rolling to the ground they fought one another to get the upper hand.

Snarling and hissing filled the night air. This was fast getting out of control and I was yet to see or hear Jasper. God damn him I thought this is a trap! Before I could utter another word I heard shouting coming from Carlisle over the melee ordering everyone to stop. At the same time I barked the order to stop fighting just as Emmett and Blondie backed off. I noticed Jasper give a slight nod and I stood relieved that for the time being the fighting had stopped.

Bella must be safe I thought surely that little fracas had given Alice the time she needed... I looked towards Jasper but he had a worried look upon his face. Abruptly he turned away from me, looking towards the house and to my horror I could see Alice emerge without Bella! I stopped breathing as my heart sunk. I know in my gut the plan has failed and that bastard has her!

Before I can utter another word a devastated Alice runs to Jasper "Its Bella!" she cries "Edward has taken her… I'm so sorry. He burst into the room just after the attack started and grabbed her." Alice looked down and her little mouth puckered "He threatened to bite her there and then if I tried to stop him". She turned to look at me "I'm so sorry Jacob"

I just stared at her. I could not utter a word. If it were possible for her to cry I'm sure she would have burst into flood of tears

"What is going on here?" stormed Carlisle as he gazed at Jasper and Alice "Jacob why attack us what have we done to you, we have not broken the treaty?"

Jasper straightened himself "The treaty has not been broken..yet! Carlisle "Alice and I we agreed with Jacob that he should pretend to lead an attack on the house. Edward needs to be stopped and Bella taken home to safety." Jasper paused and stepped closer to Carlisle "We know you do not want to hear or accept this but Edward is beyond all reasoning and help! We cannot allow him to change Bella against her wishes, for that is what it would be!"

Carlisle said nothing but turned away from Jasper. For a fleeting moment I could see the agony clearly on his face. He took in a deep breath he did not need "Don't you think I know all this Jasper" he clawed his fingers through his hair as Esme ran forward to embrace him. "This is my precious son…. my first born we are talking about" he gasped "I know he has lost his mind but I love him still. I just don't know how to get through to him".

"But what about Bella!" I roared, having phased back into human form "Where has he taken her, answer me that Carlisle? We do not have time to discuss how to treat that son of a bitch, whilst he holds her captive. We need to hurry….. we don't have much time before he changes her" I was sick to my stomach with fear for my Bella.

I was scared that somewhere she could already be lying in agony as the venom took hold. With that thought my body began to vibrate and shimmer as my rage threatened to burst out in the shape of a wolf.

"He threw Bella onto his back and run off into the forest" Alice called "If we hurry we can follow his scent. He's fast but with Bella on his back it may help us catch up.

I started to run to the back of the house and quickly picked up Edwards's fresh stench, the pack hot on my tail. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were soon running behind. Before long we neared a small Clearing. "Hey guys!" I thought listen up. "You must not think any of this through, let the wolf take control. We work on instinct that's all….. let's see if the leech can read that"

The pack huffed their responses. All we could collectively think now was, _the hunt, the prey and_ _death"_

I slowed down as I came to the edge of the forest. Through the undergrowth I could see a perfectly round meadow and there in the centre I could see Bella on her knees with Edward holding her head back by pulling viciously on her long hair.

I stopped dead in my tracks on the edge of the meadow. I know this place I thought…this is where Laurent met his end. My attention was brought back to the present as I heard a cry of pain. My beautiful Bella was weeping and begging Edward to let her go. Blind with rage I restrained my wolf to hang on just a little longer. I could feel the others spread out…the hunt was on.

Edwards head snapped up and his gaze fixed on me "Don't come any closer dog!" he warned pulling Bella's hair tighter eliciting another cry of pain. "Look at her Jacob, see how she begs for my forgiveness?" he jeered "Down on her knees where she belongs… begging for my love". Suddenly and without warning he slaps Bella's face "shut up bitch" he growled "Stop crying you are safe with your husband… my only love"

I don't know what to do I desperately thought, everything that I am wants to attack and destroy that bastard. The wolf within me is so enraged that it is becoming harder to think straight but my love for Bella somehow holds me back from leaping into the meadow. I have no doubt that is what he wants. He holds all the cards all I can do is watch and wait.

"Good dog!" Edward calls out having read my mind as he savours the moment of both my hatred and my anguish "You are responding to your canine training well" he chuckles

I growl in response and edge slightly closer

"Stay where you are!" he orders "I know you want to destroy me…. well not if I destroy you first!" he snarls. He starts to laugh hysterically "I won't kill you yet, at least not until I have changed my beautiful Bella, I would not want you to miss that for the world!" he hisses. Stepping slightly backwards he pulls Bella upright by her hair and she again cries out in pain. Fear is spread across her beautiful face and our eyes lock across the meadow.

My whole body tenses as if it's on fire as I hear her cries. I feel her pain ..my imprint is about to be changed and I feel helpless…. my heart breaking tearing at my very soul. I am lost to the pain as it washes over me in great waves. Just as I begin to feel defeated the spirit wolf within me rears and I feel him take full control. I let the instincts of the wolf take over. He is in charge, Jacob no longer there.

The stench of leech is all around and my nostrils burn. I lick my muzzles as my lips curls back to show my teeth, a ferocious growl escapes from my chest. All around me is prey and I feel the overwhelming urge to destroy. I become aware of others approaching, the air heavy with more vampire stench and I stand on my hind legs to let rip a ferocious roar.

I can see the puzzled look on Edward face as he no longer hears Jacob Black. On the edge of the meadow Carlisle and the others stand watching, horrified by the scene unfolding before their very eyes. In flash of movement Edward roughly pull's Bella's head back exposing her neck to the moon light. As he bends his head slightly, he draws back his lips over his teeth and prepares to bite.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading, and leaving reviews, ..silkyjacob you guessed where I was going with this chapter. Special thanks to corkykellerns your reviews have kept me going! I hope you all enjoy what happens next…..**_

 **Chapter 14**

In the snow covered meadow, as the moonlight catches Bella's face I see her beauty highlighted before me, her dark hair accentuating her perfect skin, it's ethereal quality I so adore. In that split second the wolf in me decides to charge. Bella is going to be bitten there is nothing to lose now. As I start to move I am suddenly frozen to the ground as I hear Carlisle's clear voice ring out on the freezing night air

"Edward ...stop…. wait!"

All eyes are on Carlisle as he ventured forward, the moonlight adding to the ghostly pallor of his skin. In response a low hiss escapes from Edwards's lips but I could see his attention was solely focused upon his father. His eyes cautiously followed Carlisle's slow deliberate movements across the snow before him.

I watched as with animal instinct Edward's body twitched in readiness for an attack. A warning growl resonated from his chest and in answer a growl escaped from deep inside me.

Edward glanced around at the assembled group of wolves and vampires "Stay back!" He snarled. "I will bite her.. I promise you". He shot a dark and brooding look at his father, before continuing "Bella is mine and tonight I will ensure she is mine for eternity! She is MY wife!" He tightened his grip upon Bella and continued "I will do as I please with her!" I watched disheartened and totally helpless as an enraged Edward bent down into a crouch.

As Carlisle edged a little closer I held my breath in anticipation of what would happen next. He came to a halt a few yards from his son, not willing to push him any further than he had done to allow him even this close. Still keeping eye contact with Edward his voice laced with emotion he pleaded. "Please stop my son… you cannot bite her and must not bite her…not now. Not ever! Carlisle hesitated before he continued. "Bella will die if you do!"

Edward laughed bitterly in reply to Carlisle's warning. The cocky look we were all used to was there in all its glory on his face as he considered his father's words. His voice laced with confidence he replied "Pathetic Carlisle…. is that the best you can come up with? You and I.. we both know she won't die!"

Carlisle frowned but edged slightly closer, again the anxiety showing on his perfect features "Edward" he called "Listen to me as your father and creator… Bella will die… do you understand me Edward? ….She will without any doubt die… Bella cannot be changed".

I staggered slightly, my mind reeling.. Die?..Bella will die if she is bitten…? What is going on…I questioned myself. Is this a trick being played by Carlisle? If so it was an extremely dangerous game to play. Anger rose from the pit of my stomach and my lips curled back from my muzzle baring my fangs. The end of this little charade was drawing near. I could sense it and the wolf within knew it too as he prepared to attack.

Somehow the enormity of Carlisle's words hit home and it was clear from Edwards's bewildered expression that he had his full attention. Still looking at Carlisle and from the quizzical look passing across his face, I could tell that he like me thought this was a trick. In the silence of the meadow we all watched and waited.

That silence was almost immediately broken by Edward "What exactly do you mean Carlisle? He sneered "What is this nonsense that Bella will die?" His eyes narrowed as he spoke. With some relief I noticed a slight movement as he released his tense grip on Bella's hair. With a sigh Bella sunk to the ground, laying down in the snow at Edwards's feet.

"Well Carlisle are you going to answer me?" Edward shouted, his head cocked to one side and a smile beginning to form upon his lips. This was it we were at a point of no return.

Calmly Carlisle replied "Bella will die my son…. because she carries the wolf gene! He paused to let the information sink in "You have to believe me… Bella has family connections to the Quileute through Charlie." He cautiously moved forward, his right hand outstretched "Bella" He continued "Is like Jacob, she carries the extra wolf chromosome. If you bite her she will NOT change…you will condemn her to certain death, Bella WILL DIE! Carlisle looked at his son with pity in his eyes as he spoke "Let her go my son, she is meant for Jacob.. it has always been her destiny. Do not fight what is right and what fate has dictated".

The shock of Carlisle's words resonated within my mind, touching my very soul. I'm not alone as I feel my pack reeling from trying to process Carlisle's revelation. Was it true, did Bella have Quileute blood running through her veins? How…how is this possible?

The wolf in me was not so logical. He asked no questions of that which he always suspected. He had but one thought _mate, imprint, mine_ , _protect_! I edged forward just as Edward stepped back the shock registering in his mind and on his body at what his father had shared. His mouth hung slack and open for a few seconds, his eyes wild as he sought his sister.

"Alice!" He cried "Alice saw me with Bella, she is meant for me!

"No my son….Alice lied…she just wanted you to be happy, not to be alone. She realises it was very wrong" sighed Carlisle.

A high pitched wail left Edward's lips. "You lie!...None of this is true…it cannot be…no ..no…NO!" he roared.

I edge closer as I see Edward kneel down beside Bella as she lay in the snow and I catch his whisper in the breeze "I will always love you and will never hurt you" he sighed. "It will be quick I promise you my only love. I will follow as soon as I can." He began to back off slightly and horrified I realise Bella is about to die.

Always the one for attention, Edward stands and starts to make his approach to deliver the final death blow, slow and deliberate he raises his arm. I can contain the wolf no more and I dive forward running for the centre of the meadow. Edward laughs as he sees me coming towards him but out of nowhere Jasper flies through the air taking Edward down in a side blow. In a blur of movement Carlisle darts forward and covers Bella protecting her where she lay.

The wolf in me howls in triumph as I run full pelt towards Edward. I'm going to rip him apart and enjoy it and leap for Edward's throat. Just as quickly Edward suddenly breaks free from Jaspers hold and makes for the trees on the right edge of the meadow.

The hunt is on and I huff with fury "Let's get him" as the pack move in on my flanks growling and snarling filling the freezing air as we give chase. I feel Leah's mind calling left behind in the meadow.

"I'm staying with Bella Jake don't worry …destroy him". The pack howled as one in response.

My claws dug into the snow and damp earth of the forest floor, Edward's stench reeking in the air making our nostrils burn and our anger rise. The wolf in me was furious…. Now he would deal with the leech once and for all….. No more would he hurt Bella not when I had finished with him.

I caught sight of Edward in the distance and dug in harder to gain on him, my hatred giving me the strength and spurring me on , my mind filled with the vision of Bella lying in the meadow freezing in the snow, pain etched across her beautiful face…I could taste the hatred thick on my tongue.

Quill, Embry and Seth somehow managed to keep pace, the shared fury of one of our own tortured for a leech's pleasure giving strength to our spirit wolves. We split as we neared our prey. I took the lead out in front with Embry and Quill far out to my left and right, Seth coming up in the rear as support. As one mind we leapt in the air and took down our prey. Shocked calls from the forest animals filled the air as they scattered from the scene.

Edward screamed as we came down upon him knocking him sprawling into the dirt where he belonged. He tried to crawl like the coward he was, not even trying to fight… screaming for mercy. I was not fooled. I knew him too well… he was sneaky and above all dangerous. As we halted, he spun up in the air catching Quill with a blow to his shoulder. Quill crashed into a nearby tree winded for a few seconds.

Edward tried to run again but, I was ready and sunk my jaws deep into his leg. With one massive pull a screeching sound like nails clawing a blackboard resonated through the forest as I ripped his leg off below the knee. Edward screamed loudly in agony trying desperately to bite anyone, anything, as he scrambled to get away from Embry who grabbed an arm and ripped it off.

I placed a huge paw on his chest and held him down, hatred gleamed in Edwards eyes and the cockiness that I had so despised still shone through.

"I had her first Jacob!" He taunted "You get Bella second hand…my left overs…we had a real honeymoon and she was a lousy lay!" he manically laughed at me. I looked him dead in the eyes before bending down and ripping a chunk of stone flesh from his shoulder which I tossed into the forest. Edwards cry's filled the forest air, polluting it with his stench.

"Finish him Jake" I heard Seth huff "Don't become what he is and make it slow..just destroy him"

Deep down I knew Seth was right and I got ready to take that cocky head off its shoulders when I heard a cry behind me.

"Stop for God's sake Jacob stop!… Show some mercy….he's my son"

I held Edward in place as I turned to see Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet running up behind us. Quill, Embry and Seth spun around growling and snarling to attack the Cullen's where they stood.

"Wait stop!" Cried Carlisle his arms outstretched "We mean you no harm. Jacob…. please I'm begging you….. let my son live!"

I looked at the agonised face of Carlisle and the shocked faces of his other son's watching as Edward writhed on the floor beneath my claws

"We will leave Forks tonight and I promise you Jacob. We will never return… the treaty is void. Please agree to this ….let me take my son back to his mother, his family."

I growled in response. My instincts telling me that to keep my mate safe I would have to destroy the leech but Carlisle's pleas had not entirely fallen on deaf ears. I should destroy him for what he has done to Bella I thought …what he had intended to do tonight.

Hearing my thoughts Quill came forward and held Edward in place so that I could phase back to human form. It took a great deal of strength and effort to phase…. my wolf so enraged he did not want to relinquish control.

I stood trying to steady my breathing looking at Carlisle before I spoke. "What Edward did tonight is unforgivable". I growled. "He was willing to change Bella against her wishes, even if she were to die in the process". I closed my eyes fleetingly and took a deep breath to retain my composure, my whole body trembling with the desperate need to phase "I must protect my mate Carlisle, for that is what Bella is to me now".

I moved closer to Carlisle so I could look him straight in the eyes as I spoke. I knew he could see the anger and hatred that resided there "How can she be safe with Edward out there, able to come back at any time and carry out his threats?" I asked.

Carlisle looked completely defeated and his shoulders slumped "All I can do Jacob is promise you Edward will not return. You have my word on it"

I shot him a dark look "Your word may not be enough Carlisle!" I snarled

For once Carlisle did not look young but very old as he continued to plead "All I can offer you is this Jacob. We will destroy Edward ourselves if he cannot be saved from this insanity!"

I looked at Jasper and saw him give a slight nod. I knew that Jasper would finish it here and now if he could but I also knew he was confirming Carlisle's promise. From the look in his eyes I had no doubt Jasper would do the job himself.

I waited for what seemed an eternity, my hands shaking but was in reality but a few seconds

My eyes narrowed as I faced the Cullen's. I straightened up all six foot five of me as I spoke "I with draw the treaty my grandfather made with you Carlisle. From this moment it is null and void... Leave Forks and the lands surrounding La Push and never return. If my pack or future generations see you on these lands again I promise you we will hunt you down and destroy you wherever you hide! Understood? I growled

"Yes…. you have my word Jacob." A relieved Carlisle replied. "Thank you …now may we leave with Edward?" Carlisle looked down to where a badly damaged Edward was laying, chewed like a dog toy and he winced.

I nodded and stepped away. I did not want to converse any longer. The very sight of the Cullen's made me sick to my stomach and made the air surrounding us foul to breath. I turned and phased running into the forest in the direction of home. My brothers followed.

"Don't feel too bad Jake" huffed Seth "You did the right thing bro"

"Did I Seth?" I huffed in return "I'm not so sure. The wolf in me knows I'm a fool. Edward is untrustworthy …vengeful. Maybe I should have finished him here tonight".

I felt Quill and Embry fall back, stop and phase to human. Seth and I immediately halted, turned and rushed back to see what had happened to our brothers. Just beyond the turn, behind the trees I saw a spark of light, the purple smoke rising as the stench caught my nostrils. I did not have to ask I knew what they had done. Quill saw us run up and called out.

"We are not sorry Jacob for what we have done, but someone needed to teach the leech a lesson. We understand the pressure you were put under by Carlisle"

"You are a good man Jacob; with a good heart" added Embry "We take full responsibility for our actions"

Seth and I had phased back to human as we approached the smouldering mass on the forest floor

"What have you burnt?" I sighed.

"His foot" they both replied

I stared at them both not knowing what to say in return.

"Oh and some stone flesh from his shoulder..we think" added Embry

Quill looked down at the ground and looking guilty said "You can add two fingers as well ….sorry Jake"

I said nothing but stared gob smacked at my two best friends "Maybe he won't be so cocky in the future" I said as I nodded towards the fire.

"He certainly won't be able to outrun us Jacob …".Quill grinned as he spoke "Call it future proofing the safety of Bella and La Push".

I grinned back as the thought of the Cullen's searching for the missing pieces and a not so smug Edward when he found out they were gone forever.

"Come on" I said as we phased back into wolves "Let's get back to La Push I need to see Bella, make sure she's ok and not a word about this to her do you all understand?" My brothers huffed their agreement as we raced towards the res.

Dawn was breaking in the distance. Another day had begun for La Push. Maybe this was a brand new day, the start of many days to come where we would be leech free I thought. As images of Bella filled my mind I pushed on harder to get home, I needed to hold her… ensure she was safe _….my mate…my imprint._


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **It's been a busy week so thank you for your patience. Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming I hope you all enjoy what happens next…..**_

 **Chapter 15**

The air was echoing from the growling and howls as I lay still on the ground literally frozen to the spot, watching Jacob and the pack disappear from view in the direction that Edward had run. I was so cold that I could not feel my fingers or my toes and if I cried I'm sure the tears would freeze on my cheeks.

Within moments silence returned to the meadow and I could see the Cullen's gathered to my left standing around in shock at what had just taken place. My teeth chattered as involuntary shivers racked through my body. I had to get up I thought, must get up off the snow, and get away.

I felt a nudge to my right shoulder and turning my head looked into the concerned eyes of Leah who was still in wolf form. "You are staying?" I whispered and I saw Leah nod her huge wolf head. "Thank you Leah… it means the world to have you here". Leah gently pushed against me and I wound my fingers into her thick fur as I pulled myself somewhat shakily into a standing position. I buried my face in her fur, reminded of Jacob as I did and thanked Leah again, tears running down my cheeks. Leah huffed.. embarrassed by the fuss I was making.

The cold air was pierced by anguished cries that came from Esme as the realisation of what the pack were going to do when they caught up with Edward sank in.

"Carlisle.. our son…help him…help Edward" she cried out "You must go after them… please they must not kill him!" Her hands were outstretched to Carlisle "Please beg for his release" Esme pleaded, fear dripping through her voice. With inhuman speed Carlisle crossed to where Esme stood and held her close. His face mirrored hers both were bereft. He called to his remaining sons.

"Jasper, Emmett,… you do not have to do this but I am asking, no begging… for you to come with me". Carlisle's voice shook with emotion "I must find Jacob and save your brother!" He paused to rein in his emotions before continuing "I have to stop the pack from killing Edward and bring him back to his family…his mother" He gently kissed the top of Esme's head as small pitiful sounds escaped from Esme's lips I guess it was her vampire equivalent of sobbing.

Releasing Esme from his embrace, Carlisle turned to run in the direction of where the pack were last seen only moments before. Emmet immediately followed him but Jasper hesitated and his mate ran towards him. Nothing was said between the two vampires but Jasper knew how Alice felt about Edward and he made his choice. He was a blur as he chased after Carlisle.

I looked at Leah "We need to leave and now" my voice hoarse from begging Edward to let me go. "But I don't know if I can make it Leah… I'm so cold it hurts." Even in wolf form I could see the concern in Leah's eyes, she knew I needed to get warm but I was too weak to get far without assistance.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie and Esme appearing at my side. Leah growled in warning and I flinched from the coldness of their hands as they reached out to me. I did not want to be touched by any of them.

"Come Bella" Rosalie gently said "Please let us help you. We mean you no harm. You are very cold and in shock we must get you out of this meadow and somewhere warm" Her stone arm slid under mine and she heaved me away from Leah to lean against her cold stone body. I could hardly stand up my legs were shaking from the effort and I was so cold and tired I could not put up any resistance.

Esme was soon supporting the other side of me and together with Rosalie they tried to move me forward but after a few stumbling steps I clearly had no strength left. I just wanted to lie down again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah phase to human and stand close. "Bella needs to get out of this field and back to La Push immediately" I heard her say to Rosalie " I'd be surprised if hyperthermia hasn't already set in her lips are blue from the cold".

The two Vampires murmured their agreement. "Alice has gone to bring the car, we just need to get Bella to the road" Rosalie replied. In one fluid, fast movement Rosalie lifted me off the ground cradling me like a small child. "I'll carry her, it's not far to the road" Rosalie continued "I'm the strongest and it's the only way". Leah was not happy but could see that what Rosalie had said made sense and she ran beside us keeping pace.

"Just relax Bella" Rosalie whispered to me as she felt me stiffen in response to her touch. "This is the easiest way to get you through the undergrowth and to the road". She paused before continuing her voice filled with sadness "I'm sorry it's all come to this Bella but, it's something I have always feared for you". Rosalie tried to smile but I could see that she too had been affected by the nights events in the field and her eyes looked sad.

Leah had pulled on the thin T shirt she always carried and stayed close, her arms trembling as she fought the desire to phase in the presence of Vampires. I could see on her face that her loyalties were torn between staying with me and chasing after the pack that I'm sure that up until a few moments ago she could "hear".

"Go to him Leah" I called over Rosalie's shoulder "I'll be fine they need you…"

Leah shook her head smiling slightly "He'd kill me himself if I left" she replied "Its ok Bella I told Jake I would stay to protect you and I'm staying put to finish the job" her words heavy with meaning for the Cullen's benefit.

In Rosalie's safe hands I was soon at the road on the edge of the forest. A black car was parked further up the road and the headlights flashed as we emerged from the undergrowth. Alice I thought as the car quietly drew up beside us.

Rosalie gently placed me in the back of the car and Leah got in beside me. Rosalie placed herself on the other side whilst Esme got in the front with Alice, desperately trying to avoid any eye contact with me.

I lent my head on Leah's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around me trying to share some of her intense heat. "Jacob" I whispered as the warmth reminded me of him. I longed for his touch, his woody smell. My shoulders shook a little as I tried to stifle the tears but I could not hold back the wave of need for Jacob that hit me so hard it took my breath away. The tears slowly fell. Leah shuffled slightly a little uncomfortable before she whispered her voice concerned "sshhh..Its ok Bella hush now… Jacobs coming".

"I need him, home with me." I whimpered. "Leah I'm so afraid for him, what if it all goes wrong….what if he doesn't come back?" I knew how vicious Edward had become these last few days.

With a small smile in response Leah tried to reassure me "He's ok Bella they all are…you will see him soon I promise...they are strong nothing will happen.. But" and she looked slyly at Rosalie "I can't guarantee the safety of other's".

I knew exactly who she was referring to ..Edward. I was not worried about him…it was the pack that concerned me. Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper, how far were they willing to go to save Edward if Jacob refused to listen? Four wolves against four vampires it could end either way. I shivered again and tried to banish the thought of harm coming to the pack…to Jacob…my Jacob.

The car heaters were blowing hot air into the car and my fingers and toes started to sting, my face itchy as the hot air met cold skin. My mind filled with thoughts of Jacob and the danger he faced. I tried not to close my eyes but, I was drifting towards sleep. I desperately fought to stay awake but it was a battle I was going to lose.

"What do we do now? " Alice quietly asked the others. "Where do we take her…to Charlie's?"

"No" said Rosalie "I think we should take Bella to hospital, she's very cold Alice, her skin feels frozen. Rosalie looked at me "Also too sleepy for my liking. I agree with Leah and think she may be suffering from hypothermia"

"But what do we say to the Doctor" asked Esme her voice quivering "They will see her injuries and ask questions. Can't we wait for Carlisle?" she pleaded.

"No Esme". Rosalie sighed. She was obviously tired of playing games to protect Edward and; ultimately her family. "We don't know how long they may be gone. Edward had a head start it could be days before the pack catches up to him and Bella cannot wait that long to be treated" Her perfect face was etched with concern as she looked across and touched my face. "Whatever we do" she continued "We need to make the decision fast, she is still shivering with the cold"

Everyone knew there was sense in what Rosalie had said when the sudden silence was broken by Leah who spoke up with authority in her voice "Take Bella to La Push now. My mother is a nurse, she will assess Bella and _we,_ will take it from there"

The vampires glanced at each other looking slightly relieved that we were not heading to the hospital and awkward questions. "Ok" replied Rosalie," Alice start the car"

"One more thing" said Leah "Do you have a cell? I need to phone ahead to get someone to meet us at the border between Forks and La Push. There's no way you are driving onto our land, even for this" Her lips were pressed in a hard line and her hands trembled as she spoke.

A cell was quickly passed to Leah. After a few rings someone answered "Hi Mom" she said "Can you meet me at the Forks, La Push border in 5 minutes…yes the layby". There was a muffled reply. "Yes I know what time it is Mom but I've got Bella….no.. she's not good…. we need help."

I could stay awake no longer and my eyelids felt heavy as I heard the engine roar to life and speed down the road, dawn was breaking in the distance and my heart longed for Jacob who was out there somewhere. Another day had begun…but for me darkness soon followed….


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **It's been another busy week so thank you for your patience. Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming they keep me on track and I love to read your suggestions as to where you think this story may end. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter…..**_

 **Chapter 16**

Somewhere close I heard loud voices, arguing. "Come on Bella we have to go" Leah spoke loudly in my ear and pulled me over with her towards the door of the car. I grumbled I did not want to wake up and incoherent words left my lips.

"It's okay Lee I'll grab her." came a man's voice from my right. Someone I know I thought as warm arms surrounded me and lifted me out of the car. "Hell Lee ..she stinks of leech" he moaned. Wolf my senses told me but not Jacob. I tensed in fear. "Keep an eye on the bloodsuckers" he ordered. Low growls answered.

"We hope Bella will be ok…. she still looks too cold to me" came the concerned voice of Rosalie nearby.

"I think you leeches have done enough damage. We have her now. This is the treaty line one step over and it's our land. Do not cross or we will rip you apart" another male voice growled. I know him too, I know I do. I desperately tried to remember him but I was so tired. The warmth from the wolf that carried me seeped into my cold body and I could feel myself slipping away.

"We won't dog". An angry Alice countered "We are just concerned for Bella. We love her"

"From the state of her if that's vampire love you can shove it where the sun don't shine" Another wolf man I thought. I know him…Lahote…no can't be he hates me.

Growls and snapping mixed with hissing could be heard all around me. I tried to open my eyes but they would not comply. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought its Switzerland all over again. I heard weird giggling…it was coming from me.

A few more steps and I was bundled into the back of another car and covered with a blanket. I could hear comforting words from Sue. What was that she said…..Leah got in beside me and tightly cuddled me trying to share her supernatural heat…. let me sleep please I thought…I'm really cold. "Please take me home" I moaned, "Please I just want to go home"…darkness soon followed…

I awoke with a jolt…I did not know where I was. Sunlight was streaming in through the blind that was partially open. That's unusual for Forks I thought. I was disorientated and my mouth was parched. I tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't, young lady" came the familiar voice of Charlie. He rushed to my bedside where he grabbed my hand "I'm so glad to see you awake Bells" he smiled "Had your old man worried there" His eyes looked sleepy but crinkled slightly from the broad smile that was now stretched across his face.

As my eyes became accustomed to the bright light I looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I Ch…Dad?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"You are in Sue's bed kiddo, been asleep for a day and night" he laughed "Old sleepy head that's my new name for you" and he leant forward to gently kiss my cheek "Do you need anything?" he asked still holding onto my hand as if he would never let go.

"Just some water please" I whispered "I'm so thirsty. But Sue's …why am I Sue's?" In the back of my mind I wondered why the Cullen's would have brought me here, La Push of all places. Last night was a blur….wolves there had been wolves…I could smell them on me…but not Jacob I thought and my stomach twisted in response. Charlie poured me some water and helped me take a few sips. My head was throbbing and despite all the sleep I felt as if I could sleep for another week at least.

Charlie sat back and looked at me. He had his serious Police Chief face on when he spoke. "You were brought here by Sam and Paul after they found you in the snow" He leaned forward slightly. "They told me that you said you had argued with Edward, your first marital tiff" he smiled slightly but the smile did not reach his eyes. "I hear you were very upset Bella and before any of the Cullen's could stop you, you had taken your old truck and sped up the road"

He visibly cringed at the next bit "You lost control and the truck spun off the road. Luckily you were not too badly injured just a little bruised and shaken. But for some insane reason you left the truck in flimsy clothing and walked in the snow." He watched for my reaction before continuing "Where were you going Bella, why didn't you wait with the truck and call Edward? Charlie reached over and gently moved my hair back from covering my eye. I stared at him I did not know what to say in reply.

"Bella" he sighed "What possessed you to try to drive off like that? The weather has been dreadful, the snow drifting making driving almost impossible. It's so unlike you" He paused before continuing. "I could have lost you Bella" his voice quivered and I could clearly see the pain at such a thought pass across his face.

"Oh Dad I'm so sorry!" I cried a tear slowly fell down my face. I realised that the pack had come up with an excuse for my injuries and being out in the snow wearing very little clothing. In some ways I was relieved that Charlie did not know what really happened that night in the meadow or what Edward had subjected me to at the house.

"Now don't cry Bella". Charlie looked uncomfortable. He did not like to see me crying for any reason. "You're alive and I'm grateful for that". Charlie stood effectively ending that conversation. He did not like emotional scenes. He smiled as he went to the door. I managed a small smile in return, grateful that Charlie did not like to hover either. "I'm just going to pop out and let the nurse know you area wake". He said

"Nurse, what nurse?" I asked puzzled.

"That's Nurse Clearwater" He winked at me before closing the door behind him. I lay there trying to get my thoughts in order and deal with what Charlie had just told me. I would have to remember why I was out in the freezing cold; someone was bound to ask me about it again.

The bedroom door opened and Sue popped her head round. "Hi Bella" she said "I have called Dr Gerandy he's on his way to check you over. How do you feel?

"I'm ok thanks" I replied "Just got a bit of a headache and I'm a little hungry" my stomach gurgled in response making Sue smile.

"I can get you a mild painkiller for the headache and I'll sort some food. I'll just pop downstairs". Sue smiled as she closed the door.

I lay back on the pillows but almost immediately sat up again startled. Jacob I thought and my heart lurched… I could feel him… he's nearby….I know he is. My entire being longed for him. I missed his warm touch. A loud commotion downstairs caught my attention. Shouting then doors banging. The bedroom door flew open and in came Jacob bristling with anger, Seth hot on his tail.

"Lucky for you Charlie has just left to run an errand for Mom" Seth warned "and there was no need to issue an Alpha order to Leah either she was just doing what Charlie had asked no visitors till Bella woke up and the Doctor got to examine her.".

Jacob was in no mood to argue. I saw the dark look he gave Seth who immediately backed down. Hmmm I thought.. something has changed here.

"Ok Bro calm down, you have 10 minutes then go" said Seth adding "Please"

Seth left the room closing the door behind him. Jacob had already rushed to my bedside before the door had shut. "Bella, honey" he whispered wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him. His lips met mine. As he felt my response he deepened the kiss. I felt so lightheaded that I broke away first to take a breath. I looked into his deep brown eyes and could see nothing but love reflected there. I climbed out of bed and settled into his lap. He encircled me with his arms and buried his face in my hair. I heard him take in a deep breath.

"Eww .. you still smell of leech" but he was smiling at me. I placed one hand behind his head and drew his face towards mine, pulling those luscious lips closer. I desperately needed to taste him again, his earthy woody smell already invading my senses "I've missed you Jacob, I didn't think you would come, not after what I did to you I'm so sorry for…"

I did not finish my sentence as he closed the gap between our mouths, our lips moving together in perfect time. My free hand slid up his arm, feeling his taught muscles and he groaned into the kiss. I quickly moved position wrapping my legs round behind his waist, my hand continued upwards and into his soft silky hair where my grip tightened as the kiss became more passionate. Jacobs hold on me tightened in response and he ran his hand up and down my bare thigh stopping at the bottom of my shorts. I could feel his hardness and I knew he could smell my arousal as he growled low and deep.

His mouth moved to my neck where he placed small kisses, his teeth lightly grazing the skin. Bella, I love you so much" he sighed into the kiss. He moved his head back so he look at me "Don't ever leave me like that again 'Kay" His beautiful eyes looked sad as he spoke "I thought I had lost you Honey and I cannot live without you, not anymore."

I gently cupped his face in my hands and as tears began to fall slowly down my cheeks I whispered "I love you Jacob Black and I am never going to leave you ever" I kissed him again as he closed his eyes, a small humming sound coming from his chest.

"My wolf is happy too" he gently laughed. He suddenly jumped up and placed me back on the bed. "I have to go Bells, times up, Charlie's almost here.. but I'll be back later".

I sat back and pouted "Promise me you won't be long…. please Jacob I need you close" I begged still breathless from his kisses. I needed more. They were like the air I needed to breathe. He walked slowly to the door, turning towards me as he opened it.

"I promise Honey, I'll be back real soon. I need you too". Then he left closing the door quietly behind him. I lay there feeling lonely already and he'd only just left. Get a grip girl I said to myself but it was no use I was deeply irrevocably in love and I needed him..more than ever before. I had a strong feeling that if either of us left now the other would surely wither and die. With that feeling came my epiphany.. _Imprint_..He's imprinted on me and on some deep level I have accepted. Suddenly for the first time in my life the world made perfect sense and so did my place within it.

.

.

.

.

.

?


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming they keep me on track and I love to read your suggestions as to where you think this story may end. Meagan39 thank you so much for taking the time to review each chapter but as you're anonymous I can't reply to your reviews!**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Although we have just seen Bella and Jacob's reunion I thought we needed to see Jacobs's point of view and what led up to him crashing into the bedroom. Jake's on fire, he's acknowledged his birth right and imprinting on Bella. The Res just isn't big enough for two Alphas' and two packs. Almost time to choose sides boys…..**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the next chapter…..**_

 **Chapter 17**

 _The day before Bella awoke_ …

The first rays of the sun glinted on the fallen snow. The white blanket muffled all sound. The surrounding silence left the forest with an eerie quality and despite my thick fur I felt a shudder roll down my spine. There was simply no sound at all. No animals, no birds, nothing but the crunch of snow under our paws.

Any other morning we would have stood in awe at the majestic beauty before us but I was on a mission. I had to find Bella. I could not go on to La Push without checking that damn meadow. I needed to know that Leah had got Bella away to safety and it bothered me that Leah had not phased back to check in.

The meadow was empty. I stood on the edge looking to the centre. I closed my eyes in vain to stop the images of Bella only a few hours earlier tortured by that unfeeling bloodsucker. Again I chided myself for letting him survive. I would live to regret that decision I was sure.

"Over here" huffed Quill. "I can smell both girls and…"his eyes narrowed "bloodsuckers! Sorry Jake" Quill hung his head. This was not good news.

I trotted over to where Quill was standing. Sure enough there was Bella's enticing aroma and Leah's scent still lingering in the air. Leeches had stood very close, my lips curled back against my fangs in response. I looked at the ground I could easily see Bella's small foot prints in the snow accompanied by paw prints. Then to my right a few feet away Bella's prints had vanished. Only larger footprints were left. I drew in a sharp breath.

"It's ok Jake" whined Seth "Look over there". I was relieved to see paw prints were still visible and with the larger footprints, were moving in the direction of the edge of the meadow. We followed the trail and as the prints changed we realised Leah had phased back to human.

"They haven't been gone long" barked Embry running back into the meadow. "They went this way through the forest". He nodded to his right where a small trail could be seen disappearing into the undergrowth.

"It could only be Rosalie, Esme and Alice who have helped Bella." whined Seth "We have just left the other Cullen's tending to Edward. They must have realised she needed to get out of the cold and quick".

I did not answer straight away. It concerned me that Bella still remained with the Cullen's. What if they had a different idea planned. They did not know I had spared Edward. The horrific thought of Bella as a hostage, for their precious Edward sprung to mind

Picking upon my panic Quill huffed "Maybe they have just taken her somewhere warm Jake"

"Yes" agreed Embry "If I know Leah it won't be back to the Cullen's house she won't allow it. No my guess is La Push is where they are heading.."

As we followed the trail to the roadside it became obvious that someone was carrying Bella. There were two other sets of foot prints. One set belonged to Leah, the other a leech. "It's either blondie" I growled "Or the leech Mother figure". We could clearly see the tyre marks in the snow on the road so we knew they had driven off with Bella and Leah. There were no other footprints.

"Let's go to the res" I growled "I'm sure we will find Bella." Quill, Embrey and Seth fell in behind me and we ran full pelt towards home. I did not think Leah would take Bella to Billy …no…to Sue's that's where Bella would be.

We were not far from the Clearwater house when I felt Leah phase into the pack consciousness

"It's ok Jake. Bella is here and Mom is looking after her"

"'I'm coming in to see her" I replied "I'm minutes away Leah. I need to make sure she's ok. I hesitated. "Bella is ok isn't she Leah?" I asked. I could feel tension rolling through her. Something was bothering her.

"Sam's here" she replied. "I called Mom to meet Bella and I at the treaty line and she called Billy. Billy called Sam…" Leah paused knowing I would not take that snippet of information well.

"I see" I growled in response "Ok I'll deal with him when I get there. But what else is bothering you Leah?"

"Charlie's here. Billy called him too and he's put his foot down big time. No visitors till the Doctors been and examined Bella. That means you too Jake…sorry" Leah could feel my pain. I just needed to see Bella, my wolf did too.

Fear twisted my stomach "Why does Bella need a Doctor, I growled "Has she been badly hurt? Tell me Leah, she's been hurt enough. I'll rip them all apart!" I roared. The roar of fury was so loud it must have echoed around the res.

"Calm down Jacob Black! Leah practically ordered me "Bella is ok, she's just sleeping. That girl is completely exhausted. Mom said she's been running on empty. Look I gotta get back inside. I'll be out shortly." With that Leah phased back to human.

We too phased back to human as we emerged from the forest to the right of the house. I could clearly see Sam and Paul standing out front. Collin and Brady were still in wolf form over by the other edge of the forest. As he spotted us Sam drew himself up. Just try it Uley I thought.

"Not now Jake bro" called Embry "Come on now be sensible. Not whilst Charlie's in the house. He'll be out like a shot if he hears you and Sam kick-off"

Embry was right I could not afford to get on the wrong side of Charlie and anyways no one outside the packs knew what had gone down between Sam and me the night before. I had claimed my birth right as Alpha. Oh boy I chuckled to myself, the Council were going to love that one when they heard.

I drew myself up to my full height and with Quill and Embry on either side of me I walked over to where Sam was standing. Immediately Paul and Jared stood either side of Sam. It was pack on pack. We eyed each other and small growls escaped from our lips.

"I want to speak with you on your own Jacob" said Sam and roughly gestured for me to follow him. We both walked to the other side of the front of the house and stood between Charlie's parked up cruiser and the small picket fence.

"There is no room for two Alpha's, you know that" growled Sam. "Something has got to give Jacob. I'm going to try and see the Council this afternoon"

"You got it right there" I replied "There can be only one Alpha and I've claimed my birth right Sam. I was born to be Alpha and circumstances have made me step up to the plate earlier than I had planned". I said nothing about the Council.

"By circumstances you mean Bella?" he scoffed "That girl is nothing but trouble Jake can't you see that? Look what's happened since she arrived. It's been nonstop chaos!

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped "You've always hated Bella. You know damn well I can't deny my imprint!" I growled." Look what you did to Leah for yours" my words were laced with anger and frustration.

Sam shoulders sagged slightly and his head dropped "No need to bring Emily into this Jake" Sam looked crest fallen. "Don't you think a day does not go by without me knowing what I did to Lea.? But this is different. You think you have imprinted on Bella when it's obvious to all that it's just a teenage crush, an infatuation nothing more". He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and reached out to touch my shoulder. "We were brothers Jacob you and I. Let her go for the tribe's sake….Hell Jacob for your own sanity."

I roughly pushed his hand away "I'm sorry Sam but this is the way it has to be. Bella is mine. _She is_ _ours_. I have chosen her, the wolf has chosen her"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he spoke "But has Bella chosen you Jacob? He saw the look of doubt that fleetingly passed across my face as he continued. "Can you really trust her? That's all I'm saying Jake and, given her track record I'm not so sure you can count on that" His words watered the seed of doubt already rooted in my mind. He started to turn away from me and I heard him sigh. "We will speak again later today" he called over his shoulder his voice a little calmer. "The Council will want to see you too Jake".

I punched the fence in rage and splinters flew. Sam knew which buttons to press and I was raging inside. I could feel the tremors flooding my body desperate to phase. I loved Bella and I knew she loved me. Sure we were young but she was my imprint we were meant to be, but… the doubt still lingered. Sam had hit his target and it damn well hurt.

He was right I hated to admit it but, how many times had we been here? I questioned myself. How many times has Bella broken her promises to me? In the end it was always him who she chose.

My hands started to shake and my wolf grumbled deep within me. I agreed with him. Surely there was no way Bella would ever go back to Cullen?….Not this time.. Not now…not after last night.

I took a few calming breaths as Embry and Quill loped over to where I was standing. I gazed up at the bedroom window to the right. My Bella was in that room, I could feel her and I was going to see her. I felt the Alpha in me awakening. Tremors rippled down my arms in response. He didn't care what Charlie wanted. I would tell Bella about the damn imprint as soon as she was well enough to hear. I was going to claim her as mine once and for all. No one or anything would stop me, not this time!

The Alpha power was growing stronger. I could feel its effect on my body and mind already. I smiled to myself. Things were gonna change around here and soon, till then I'd play the game. I just had to bide my time a little longer.

 _ **Our young Alpha is about to flex those muscles. Watch out the teenager is about to become the man. He knows what he wants and he's going to get it so don't anybody stand in his way! Now you know where Jacob and Sam are, we can cont. with our tale….**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming they keep me on track and I love to read your suggestions as to where you think this story may go next. Chapter 17 needed to be written but I knew you would want more and quick! So especially for Wolf Born Woman and Silky Jacob here's the next Chapter enjoy… I hope!**_

 **Chapter 18**

Not long after Jacob slipped out Sue popped her head round the door. "Ok if I come in?" she asked with a smile. "I have some painkillers for that head you complained about earlier. Sorry about the food I promised but just had to run down the road to a neighbour whose baby was running a temperature, they just needed a little reassurance." She laughed.

"Umm that's fine Sue, come in". I replied "Thanks and no worries about the food, I'll be downstairs in a little while."

"No dear" She said a little more firmly "You have to wait here until Dr Gerandy has seen you." Sue placed the painkillers on the night stand and turned to leave. "I'll pop back in a few minutes "She called as she closed the door.

I lay back against the pillows. So that's how Jacob got in here I mused, both Charlie and Sue were not in the house. I sighed to myself as I remembered the kisses we had exchanged only moments ago and my lips were hungry for his hot attention.

I could not wait for the Doctor to arrive and leave so I could find Jacob. I still felt bad about the past couple of days and how I had ruined his Christmas Day. I really needed some one on one time with Jacob to explain. I was excited to share my epiphany about the imprint with him, that's if he was willing to listen. Butterflies flew around inside my stomach as I thought about how well I was going to treat my man when I got him alone and all to myself.

I was awoken from that particularly erotic daydream when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I called and in strode Dr Gerandy followed by Sue.

"How are you Bella?" He asked "Do you have any pain?"

"I'm ok Dr Gerandy" I replied "Umm apart from a headache I have a little pain in my chest." As I said it I wished I could have pulled hose words back. Of course I knew why. Cracked ribs, Carlisle had already diagnosed this.

"I hear you had a little car accident". Dr Gerandy went on whilst looking at me over the top of his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Umm yes" I replied with a quiet voice "I was a bit silly to drive in the snow". Act innocent I thought to myself. I could see Sue out of the corner of my eye hovering to one side of the room.

"I'd like to examine you if I may?" He asked "Let's listen to your chest. Can you just remove that T shirt?" As my T shirt came off I heard Sue gasp and Dr Gerandy's face fell before he spoke again.

"Bella" he said "Please remind me again when did the car accident happen?" Before I could answer Sue cut in.

"Early hours of yesterday morning Doctor, why do you ask?

Dr Gerandy looked at Sue and then at me "I ask" He slowly replied "Because these bruises seem a little older than that… Bella? He queried.

I sat there struck dumb by the awful realisation that Dr Gerandy was talking about the bruises inflicted by Edward Christmas evening. I knew they looked like finger prints.

"Ok my dear" He smiled "No worries we can talk another time ….if you want to." He looked at me and winked. He turned and looked at Sue "Nothing a few days rest won't fix don't you think Nurse Clearwater?"

"Of course Doctor "Sue replied with a smile but it did not reach her eyes. She had seen some of what Edward had inflicted and she did not like what she saw.

A few minutes later and Dr Gerandy had left. He diagnosed cracked ribs but would like me to go to the hospital later today to have an x ray to be sure. He left a prescription for stronger painkillers and advice just to eat well, drink plenty and rest. Sue left to show the Doctor out and get me something to eat.

Not long after Charlie reappeared in my room. He was not in a good mood. He came and sat by my bed. "Feeling better Bells?" He asked.

"Yes Dad a lot better thanks" I gave him a weak smile.

"Bella…" He hesitated slightly. "I hear you have a lot of bruises?"

"Umm yes Dad, but I expect that's usual for a car crash?" I tried to smile again. I nervously wondered where he was going with this. I hoped Sue had not been indiscrete.

"I hear…" He went on "That some of these bruises are not fresh Bella "He watched my face for my reaction

"Ummm" was all I managed "Dad I" but before I could finish Charlie continued

"They are not fresh because they were inflicted days ago "His eyes narrowed as he spoke and his face reddened slightly.

"I…ummm" I stuttered

"It was Edward wasn't it Bells?" He whispered. "He's hit you hasn't he? That's why you were driving in the snow. You were trying to get away from him. I knew that was so unlike you!"

I looked down "Yes" I whispered. What else could I say I knew Charlie would know if I tried to lie

"That sneaky, too polite son of a bitch!" Charlie shouted suddenly jumping up. "I knew he was a cold fish, in more ways than one!" Charlie began to pace the room his gun hand twitching where his holster would usually sit

My eyes widened as Charlie face turned beetroot red and looked like he was about to combust

"I've a good mind to take the cruiser over there and arrest him myself but I understand the entire clan has left town. Maybe that's a good thing as I may have run them out of town myself" He seethed

I was saved by the door opening and Sue appearing with a tray of food. Charlie calmed down a little when he saw her.

"Come on Charlie" She soothed. "Let Bella eat the poor girl must be starving. Let's leave this talk about the Cullen's till later" and she gently took his arm and towed him towards the door.

I just sat there after they left too stunned to even move. What was going to happen now?

Later that day after a hot shower I had gone to the hospital with Sue and they confirmed I had cracked some ribs. Charlie was not best pleased when he heard but thankfully accepted that it must have been due to the crash.

He also announced that if I was thinking of going back to Edward I could forget about that as well. As far as Charlie was concerned, once a wife beater, always a wife beater. He got as far as mentioning the word divorce before Sue stopped him in his tracks.

I made the excuse that I needed to go lie down to get away. I lay on the bed but could not rest. All I could think of was Jacob and my need for him grew in intensity. One small problem I wasn't allowed out and no men were going to be allowed to ever see me again. Charlie's words not mine.

The mood he was in he'd lock me away in a convent and make me a nun if it were possible. No I was going to have to enlist the help of Leah if I was going to get some time with Jake.

I tiptoed out of my room and gently tapped on her door. Luckily for me she was in, resting before going on patrol later that evening.

"Come on in Bella" she called. I opened the door and she motioned for me to come and sit beside her.

"What's up Swan?" She asked a smile forming on her lips

"Umm it's about Jacob" I mumbled "and umm Charlie"

"Oh yes? She smiled "Do go on Bella" She laughed a little

"What's up?" I asked a little peeved at her laughing at me

"I'm sorry Bella" She replied "I know why you are here I can hear your heart speed up just at the mention of Jakes name and I know about you two don't forget that" She winked. I felt a blush creep up my face.

"So let me guess you want to see the young stud" She giggled, I blushed even harder, my cheeks were on fire. I nodded too shy to say anything.

"And let me guess again" Leah continued "You want Charlie and Sue out of the house". I nodded a smile forming on my lips. "Leave it with me sister" she laughed. "I understand Charlie's on duty tonight and I believe Mom has a late shift at the hospital but I will check and get back to you." With that she jumped up and left to go downstairs.

I quietly went back to my room. I sat on the bed and smiled to myself. The butterflies were fluttering again in my stomach. I might yet see Jacob tonight and have him all to myself. I licked my lips in anticipation.

It was then I realised that all my clothes and personal stuff was still at the Cullen's house. I had to get it back. I desperately wanted my strawberry shampoo I knew how much Jacob loved it. I was going to have to go there. Maybe Leah would drive?

Leah appeared right on cue." It's all settled "She said "Charlie's on night duty and Mom's also on night duty at the hospital. I'll let Jake know once I phase" She giggled.

"Thanks for doing that Leah I really appreciate it" I replied. "I need to ask one more favour" and smiled "Please Leah?"

"Go on Swan" she moaned "But depends what it is before I grant it"

"I need to go over to the Cullen's house". Leah's face fell all trace of humour gone.

"No way Bella" she firmly replied "I'm not taking you there even if they have left town"

"Please Leah" I pleaded "I need to get my stuff it's all there."

"I'd rather go to hell then deal with Jacob's anger if I take you there" she spat. "I don't fancy the punishment he will deal out.

I was a bit taken aback at the mention of Jacob's dealing out punishments. It wasn't something that had ever got in the way before. In fact no one had ever said anything of the sort." What's up with Jacob? Why would he punish anyone?" I asked

"There's been a few changes" She replied "Bit of a confrontation with Sam but, he can tell you himself. Last word on it." She motioned with her hand an invisible zip closing on her mouth.

"Come on Leah" I whined "He'll never know we have gone to the Cullen's. We will be there and back before he finds out and that's only gonna happen if you or I tell him. Anyways you have never let a man order you around before or is that also part of the changes round here?" I challenged.

Leah pulled herself up and stared at me. I could see her mulling things over before she suddenly moved towards the door. "Grab a coat Swan we haven't got much time and don't tell Seth if we see him."

"You don't have to come into the Cullen's house if it makes you feel better" I called to Leah as we got in the car.

"SShhh!" she replied "Shut that big mouth Swan, we don't know who's listening".

I looked around but the place was deserted. As the car pulled off the drive I was sure I had caught sight of Paul amongst the trees. I stared at the spot. No it was my imagination nothing more.

 _ **Bella standing up to Leah never thought we would see the day! Gosh she can be manipulative when she wants to. I think we have an Alpha female in the making**_ **!** _ **Roll on Jake finding out it's not going to be pretty.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming! This is a dark chapter so be warned! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

I decided to check in on the Clearwater House. I knew Bella remained out of bounds. Leah had told me Charlie was still on the warpath. No visitors especially males. I wondered what had happened during the Doc's visit. Whatever it was Charlie had not been best pleased and not everything had been shared with Leah.

I jogged up to the back of the house. My senses told me Bella was not in and immediately a feeling of panic began to rise. Damn the imprint I thought, my need to protect her was getting worse, my Alpha wolf had seen to that. I already had Leah watching her every move inside the house with Embrey, Quill and Seth running patrol outside. This was proving to be a volatile situation with Sam and his pack doing the same. Just as I got close Sam stepped around the side of the house.

"Going somewhere Black?" He called his face showing his growing dislike of me.

"Yes and what's it to you Uley" I snapped. My face matched his as the feeling was mutual. I could feel the tremors running up and down my arms. I took slow and even breaths to try to calm my wolf.

"We just like to know who's coming and going to the house as we have a leech lover in residence" He sneered. "By the way the council are meeting Friday. They want to see both of us"

I tried to ignore him and the cheap remark he had made about Bella. As for the Council well that was okay by me. That meeting would make me the official Alpha. Enjoy your power trip whilst you may, you're on borrowed time Uley I thought.

"Hope you don't think you're going to see Cullen… I mean Bella". He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"As I've just said, what's it to you?" I replied "I'm just checking up on her, you know the score". I shot him a dark look and my muscles tensed in readiness.

"Well you had better head over to the Cullen's lair" He snickered "Looks like your girl has run out on you again Black. She so loves those leeches that even a good beating won't turn her off."

"Most likely turn's her on" sneered Paul as he stepped out to join Sam. Both of them stood in front of me looking angry and mean. "If she finds ice cold vampires so attractive" Paul continued" Who knows what she likes to do with them, when getting down and dirty. Now that's a whole new world for you to discover Jacob"

"What was that Lahote? Did you mumble some garbage again?" I growled in response my resolve to not be goaded quickly evaporating.

Seeing he had my full attention Paul took his time to reply, a self-satisfied grin appearing on his face. "I watched Leah take her in the car less than an hour ago "He paused to enjoy the various emotions playing across my face before continuing "And I heard Bella quite clearly say they were going to the Cullen's. Looks like you've lost out to the lover boy leech again" he chuckled unable to contain his glee at my pain. Sam smirked beside him with an over confident cocky look on his face

Ripples began to run up and down my body as my Alpha wolf began to rise in response. I'd deal with Leah later for taking Bella there and disobeying me. It wouldn't be pretty. My mind locked down with hatred and jealousy and I desperately needed to phase. It felt like my worst fear had come true. She was going back to him. I knew the bloodsuckers had left but… maybe just maybe my wolf whispered they had come back for Bella and the bitch had gone to join them. My arms shook. Lies all lies! That's all Bella ever did to me was lie and now someone was going to pay!

That final thought sealed the deal. I couldn't hold back the overwhelming desire to phase any longer…..I exploded there and then into the wolf right on the Clearwater's back lawn, scraps of clothing flying everywhere. I lunged at Paul he would pay first. The way I felt, the strength rolling through me, hell I'd take them both easy.

I hit Paul hard knocking him backwards and grabbed at his shoulder, biting hard, drawing blood. I had moved so fast he had not had time to phase and in human form he was easy prey. As I listened to his cries, I relished the fact that If I wanted I could finish him here and now, end his pathetic life, the constant goading, the thorn in my butt.

Snapping and growls ripped the air as Sam phased. I left Lahote bleeding on the ground and gasping for breath. I reared up on my hind legs to take on Sam and for a fleeting moment saw the look of shock in Sam's eyes as he took in my size. We lunged at each other but Sam was no match for me not anymore. He tried to get up behind me and managed to get a bite in on my hind leg but all that did was enrage the Alpha in me even more.

I spun round and caught Sam a sharp blow which sent him flying onto his back, diving on top of his body I went for his throat and biting deep held on. I could hear Sam rasping for breath as his paws flailed at nothing, trying to get a grip on the ground. I tightened my hold, this time Uley there is no getting up. I shook him like a child's toy. The taste and smell of his blood was creating a frenzy I was finding hard to control. I tightened my grip more and a whine escaped from Sam's muzzle. I was about to rip his throat out when I thought I heard someone call my name.

Still holding onto Sam's throat I glanced to my left to see Leah and a shocked Bella bent over Lahote who was sitting up on the ground where I had left him, blood was all over his chest and arms. He knew better than to phase.

My attention returned to my prey. The need to kill Sam was over whelming, my Alpha demanded it. No room for two Alphas' came the thought. Kill him, KILL HIM NOW! Send a clear message to the pack you are the Alpha or be a coward like you were with Carlisle he sneered at me. I mentally recoiled I should have killed Edward too when I had the chance.

Sam's breathing was bad now, a rattle was sounding in his chest. The fight had left him and his body slackened as his life began to ebb away along with the blood that was pooling on the ground. He was going to die unless I let go but I didn't want to. I bit deeper.

"Jacob?" Came a soft voice…"My Jacob, my love, please look at me…please"

"Bella…..keep away" I groaned in my mind

The voice edged closer "Jacob.. please let Sam go. Please let him live… think of Emily, I'm begging you. She stood too close in front of me, her hands outstretched towards me. I growled in response. I growled at my Bella! "If you love me Jake let him go. Please." She implored tears rolling down her cheeks.

I was lost in my actions, my wolf was in full control and he not willing to let Sam live. I whined with the effort and pain of the inner conflict with the Alpha spirit wolf. I looked again at Bella, I needed to be the one in control, I had to protect her, I loved her but would she still love me…seeing me with Sam like this, a brutal animal. Somehow the human in me arose and I got the strength to open my jaws. Sam slumped to the floor his breath coming in rasps.

Leah and Bella rushed forward just as Seth, Embrey and Quill appeared by the side of the house. Leah must have phased and called them. I slowly backed away from all of them, keeping them firmly in my line of sight. My lips curled up against my fangs and growls ripped through my chest. I could still smell and taste Sam's blood, the lust for his blood still there lurking in the dark corners of my mind and I wanted it desperately. I still wanted to finish him, the urge almost overwhelming

I took one more long sad look at Bella, then turned and ran into the forest. I could feel Embrey and Quill phasing and chasing after me. Their thoughts were clear in the pack consciousness.

"Hell man, did you see the size of him?" Embrey gasped.

"Fu..king huge!" replied Quill. "When did that happen? He's covered in blood so we better take care, not get too close give him space till he's ready. Jake's not himself, something has changed do you feel it too?"

"Yep and did you see Lahote? He took a beating as well." Sighed Embrey. "Two at once what's got into him Quill?" Before Quill could answer Leah butted in.

"Sam's in a bad way". Her voice was emotional laced with concern and a trace of anger. It made me wince slightly. "Mom's here so we are taking him back to Emily and hope he heals. He's lost a lot of blood. Jake almost got the main artery. Taking him to the hospital will be a last resort". Leah sighed "It's going to be a long night." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Think you better be careful of Jacob….. he's dangerous at the moment. I'm finding it hard to hear his thoughts. What about you guys can you hear him?" Both Quill and Embrey agreed with Leah.

"His thoughts are kinda fuzzy" mused Embrey in reply.

"I'd second that" sighed Quill. Leah suddenly disappeared as she changed back to human form. Quill and Embrey continued running after me concentrating on following my scent but at a safe distance. I could feel their presence and I snarled and snapped in response.

"Jake" Embrey hufffed "We just want to make sure you're okay bro. We will leave you alone once we know"

I did not reply my thoughts were still dark as I fought the desire to turn around and go back to kill Sam. Through the pack mind I could see myself clearly outside the Clearwater house incensed with rage, Sam's blood around my muzzle and dripping through the fur on my chest.

I didn't have to be told I knew something had changed too. I could feel it, something dark and powerful. I could not, would not suffer fools anymore. There would _not_ be two packs in La Push _not_ on my watch and they would all _obey_ me or….I did not go any further I knew the consequences of anyone challenging me now would be dire, deadly even.

I let go of a long sorrow filled howl as my thoughts drifted back to Bella. The look on her face when she had seen me with Sam, she was both frightened and horrified. Somewhere at the back of my mind a quiet voice spoke up. Bella did not leave with the Cullen's. Bella came back home to you, she loves you. I tried to hang onto that one good thought.

I pressed on running to anywhere. I was in a dark and dangerous place and a danger to those around me, even more so than when I first phased in front of Billy. I knew I wasn't good anymore, the last remnants of the boy had gone and a hardened man had taken his place.

In my heart I knew I could not go near Bella until I had my Alpha wolf under control. It would be Sam and Emily all over again and I would not place Bella in danger by being with her. I felt my spirit Wolf laugh deep within my very soul. He was not backing down not without a struggle. It was going to be a long night for Sam Leah had said. My struggle had only just begun and I wasn't even sure when or if it would end.

 _ **So becoming Alpha has a price and as the true Alpha the power is stronger but the cost is higher for Jacob…let's hope he does not stay away to long….Bella is going to miss him!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming! This chapter is a little long but it moves the story closer to where it needs to be. There are some clues here for the future so be warned! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

A warm breeze was blowing and the night air was filled with the smell of the forest, it was full of the heady aroma of fresh pine and damp earth that follows a shower of rain on a dry summer's day. It was an aroma I adored as it perfectly matched the smell of Jacob.

"Bella honey" he whispered between kisses "I love you so much". I lay in his warm strong arms, his kiss was soft and as I responded he deepened the kiss parting my lips with his tongue. His lips were so warm and moulded perfectly to my own. I placed my hand at the nape of his neck and pulled his head closer, my hand knotted in his silky black hair, holding him tight to me afraid to let go.

His supernatural heat enveloped us as we lay naked on the ground hidden from view by the tall green ferns, one strong hand softly stroking my body, gently caressing me as he whispered his love. His other hand tangled in my long hair as he held my head and kissed me deeper our tongues exploring each other.

My body was on fire and only Jacob could quench my desire and quell the flames. I pressed into him closer and nipped his bottom lip between my teeth, he growled low in response and my heart quickened, the flames intensified stirring the pleasure deep within. I wanted him to kiss me harder, hold me tighter until I found it hard to breathe. As I looked into his dark eyes I felt him gently begin to make love to me there in the forest, his muscular body pressed against mine. I did not feel vulnerable out here in the open, I was safe, safe in his arms my body moving in rhythm with his…

The shrill sound of Leah's alarm burst into my world. I opened my eyes and looked around. Yep I was still at the Clearwater's sharing a room with Leah and I had been dreaming yet again. I put my arm over my eyes I did not want Leah to see the tears that gathered there. Damn you Jacob Black I sighed to myself six whole days and nights and, not a single sighting or message from him.

His absence from my life hurt. I mean it _really_ hurt _bad_ and my body physically ached from the acute need I felt for him. The longer it went on the more intense the pain of separation became. I held my other arm across my chest I did not want to acknowledge it but I could feel the tear on the edges. I was terrified I would come undone, that I would return to where I was before Jacob saved me….

The dreams had started the night of the fight between Jacob and Sam and had escalated in intensity as the days passed. God they felt so real, so much so I was utterly exhausted from them. I went to bed early enough and fell asleep quickly but I may as well have sat up all night for all the good it did. Making passionate love with Jacob each and every night, all night only to wake up with empty arms was slowly killing me.

I got up and grabbing my wash bag I went to the bathroom to get showered. I stood under the hot water and my thoughts drifted back to last night's dream. This dream had been a little different to the others. This one had begun and ended in the forest. I was running barefoot and alone in the forest searching for Jacob calling his name…I stopped it right there. I knew how it ended and I did not want to go there.

I smiled to myself as I washed my hair. I had hated the tall trees and ferns, the never ending green. Too green that is what I had thought when I had first arrived in Forks. Now the forest called to me and on some level it calmed me to be there. I had taken to walking alone in the morning into its depths. Well not entirely alone. I knew Embry or Quil would shadow me. I could not see them but I knew they were there.

Despite the hot water my body ached. I felt hot but shivery maybe it's a virus I thought I'll have a word with Sue at breakfast. As I dressed I noticed the crescent scar on my wrist a constant reminder of James and how close I had come to losing my human life. Instead of the usual silvery white, it was inflamed and sore to touch. Must be the virus I thought and shrugged it off.

I walked into the kitchen. The shower had not helped my mood. I was still feeling the after effects of the dream. It reminded me of another time, one I was desperate to put behind me. I felt lonely and rejected by Jacob.

I looked around and my mood darkened even further when I saw both Seth and Leah watching me, Embry and Quil were sat opposite Charlie at the small wooden table tucking into a huge plate of food. They were all happy as usual I thought. Jealousy bit hard. Bet they have all seen Jacob, his precious pack. I knew it would be useless to ask them had they seen Jake, they would not or could not tell me anything.

Charlie was just finishing his breakfast as Sue bustled around pouring him coffee. He looked up at me but his smile faded when he saw the scowl on my face.

"Morning Bells" he said "How are you today, feeling better kiddo?"

"Ok" I mumbled in reply. I grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Maybe" Charlie continued "It would do you some good to get out and meet up with friends?" He looked at me pointedly we had been here before. "Maybe invite some over to the house in Forks?" he added glancing at Sue.

"Umm fine" I replied. There was only one person I wanted to meet up with I thought and he had all but disappeared. I walked over to the toaster. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back. Hot buttered toast I thought that's what I need and I looked into the bread bin.

"Embry just had the last slice" called Sue. I flashed a look of scorn at Embry I could feel the wrath rising. He mouthed an apologetic sorry at me but it was too late. The fury exploded out of me "well no point me staying then!" I yelled as I threw my mug in the sink where it shattered. I grabbed my coat and stomped out heading towards the forest, tears stinging at my eyes. No one had said a word and to be honest that made me even madder. It was like they didn't care. I was unloved, alone.

My boots sloshed along the muddy waterlogged path as I walked deeper into the forest. I found a fallen tree just off the pathway and sat down. The rain dripped off the front of my hood and a mist clung to the ferns around me. It was deathly quiet, no sounds, no birds nothing. My head snapped up and I peered into the deep undergrowth that surrounded me. Suddenly I didn't feel like I was on my own anymore, that I was being watched.

I started back down the path. Something did not feel right. I looked around me and my breath hitched. I was now very sure I was not alone and it wasn't Quil or Embry. I don't know why but I immediately thought of Edward. No don't be silly it can't be I said to myself the Cullen's had left and they had promised not to come back. I had seen it for myself when Leah and I went to the house. Everything had gone not like last time they left when dust sheets covered the furniture.

My hand strayed to my pocket. The note from Alice was still there. It had been left with my things in a box, just a simple note.

 _I am so sorry Bella …for everything. Please forgive me. I will always be your friend._

 _Love Alice xxx_

I started to run as fear gripped me. Had I really come so far down this path? Something flashed past me at the peripheral of my vision deep amongst the trees, my heart beat stuttered in response. I rounded the bend and caught sight of Leah jogging towards me; I was so relieved to see her I burst out crying.

As she reached me she stiffened slightly and pulled me behind her nostril's flaring. "Vampire" she growled "but not close, been and gone I'm guessing". Leah looked worried as she planned her next move. She quickly stepped away from me. "I can protect you better this way and contact the pack" she said as she phased on the spot. Within minutes Quil and Embry arrived. They quickly took off to search the area having seen Leah and I back down the path towards the house.

I stumbled into the kitchen, Leah was practically having to hold me up I was so scared. "Do you think it's the Cullen's"? I whispered or the Volturi I thought to myself.

"Not sure" she replied "I didn't really get a good whiff if you know what I mean. Whoever it was had already left before I got to you so it wasn't so strong. Jake is going to go mad when he finds out about this. One of us should be with you at all times." Leah frowned "I'm sorry Bella we let you down."

"That's ok" I replied "How were you to know a passing vampire would be that close. Besides I added I wasn't exactly in a nice mood when I stomped out earlier you probably all thought I needed a little time on my own to sort my head out right?"

"Something like that" Leah smiled back at me but the smile faded "But Jake won't see it like that" she winced slightly "Quil and Embry will be in the biggest pile of shit…" Her mood suddenly changed and she looked at me.

"Are you ok now?" she smiled "Did you get the earlier display of anger out of your system or are you still in a fighting mood?" she laughed and shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What got into you this morning Bella?" she asked "I've never seen you lose your temper over something so trivial. Embry's mortified that he upset you" she sighed.

I knew she was trying to distract me from what had just happened outside in the forest but I felt bad. I really liked Embry sure he was shy but he was sweet and kind. I had acted like a small child and I was embarrassed, my cheeks flushed in response. "I'm sorry" I mumbled "I don't know what came over me. I'll apologise to Embry when I see him" I promised.

Leah eyed me cautiously "What's really going on Bella? I know its Jake so don't deny it but something else is happening to you. Something is off. Leah sat down on the chair opposite me a frown marring her pretty face. "I've heard you these past few nights calling for him in your sleep. Bella it goes on all night every night since he's been gone. You are so restless, tossing and turning no wonder you look shattered." She smiled slightly "To tell you the truth I'm shattered too from your incessant talking in your sleep".

I looked at Leah embarrassed again. I really hoped I had not betrayed exactly what I dreamt about doing with Jacob each night. I could feel another blush creeping up my neck. Leah smiled and winked back at me. Damn she knew gah! I decided to change the subject away from the dreams and my restless sleep.

"Where is he Leah?" I asked "You have seen him I know you have. Why won't he talk to me?" Leah sat still saying nothing but her body language told me more. She was hiding something. "You've been ordered not to speak about him!" I snapped "He's the Alpha now isn't he. That's what the fight between him and Sam was all about wasn't it?"

Relief spread across Leah's face "At last" she replied "Now that you have partly guessed, well it means I can get around Jakes gagging order "she leant forward "Yes he is the Alpha Bella and yes he ordered us not to tell you or anyone where he is or what's going on" She studied my face for a moment weighing up whether to ask her next question or not. "Bella why are you so angry with us?" She asked "It's not like you"

"I'm sorry Leah" I replied with a sigh "It's because of Jacob…" I felt stupid when I said it. Get your act together Swan I thought you are falling apart over a guy again. I continued "I feel like you can see him and I can't and well …I'm….I'm jealous". There it was out in the open. That was what was making me so angry. "I'm missing him Leah so much it's getting me down. To be honest it's like an itch I can't scratch only Jake can do that" We both laughed at my last remark.

"Well that's one way of putting it" said Leah. It felt good to share my feelings with her. I felt that I had found a good friend and I hoped she felt the same about me.

Leah gently smiled as she spoke "I understand how you feel Bella, really I do. That was me once about Sam." I looked at her and it took all my will power not to let my mouth drop open in shock. Leah had never spoken about Sam to me, not once. I reached across and grabbed her hand. Nothing was said but Leah smiled in return.

"If it helps" she went on "I have told him. I've asked him to call you but he won't until he feels he's ready to see you. When he is no longer a danger to you is how he puts it".

"It's his Alpha wolf isn't it Leah?" She looked at me in surprise "He's fighting for control isn't he? In my mind I remembered the look in his eyes the last time I had seen him, the pain, the longing…the wolf harshly, viciously staring back at me. I shivered involuntarily, Jacob was hurting and I could not help him.

"Yes" she conceded. "You saw for yourself how he was with Sam; he just wants to keep his distance till he has full control of his Alpha wolf".

"But how long will he stay away?" I mumbled not really wanting to know the answer "I can't go on like this Leah I'm physically unwell with the need for him"

"As long as it takes" replied Leah calmly "I can't say anymore gagging order, remember?" she smiled.

I couldn't answer her I was so annoyed with Jacob and his damned gagging order. Power had obviously gone to his head I concluded. Tears were pricking at my eyes again and I hastily wiped one away.

Leah got up from her seat and walked round to where I was sitting "You've got it real bad haven't you?" she said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" concern laced her voice "You feel very warm Bella. You must be running a temperature. How long have you felt like this?"

"A couple of days" I sniffed "It's been getting worse and I kinda ache. I'm sure it's due to lack of good sleep." I tried to smile but failed miserably..

"Perhaps you should get Mom to look you over when she comes back from her shift" said Leah as she moved to switch on the kettle. "I know I doubted you Bella but you really love Jake don't you?" she peered into my eyes and I nodded in response.

"Desperately Leah, I whispered "I won't feel whole till he's back in my arms. It's the effect of the imprint" I choked back the tears

"What did you just say?" Leah asked looking stunned.

I lifted my chin in defiance as I spoke "I know he's imprinted on me Leah, he just hasn't said but I know" I grumbled "I can feel it too".

"You are full of surprise's today Swan" she conceded

"Do you know something?" I asked

"Gagging order" she laughed "It's the one thing I can't talk about even if you _think_ you know something she carefully added. 'I'm afraid you will have to ask him that question yourself"

"I would if I could!" I cried "But I don't know where he is!" The tears started again

Leah reached for me "I know Swan" she smiled "I know". She switched off the kettle "Come on lets go out remember what Charlie said this morning? Look I have a few errands to run then we will get bread and you shall have toast your majesty" Leah laughed again and I managed to smile in return.

About an hour later we finally pulled up in front of Quil's family store on the Rez. As I walked up to the door old Quil senior was coming out. He warmly acknowledged Leah but barely managed a smile when he saw me dragging in her wake. "Mrs Cullen" he said tersely and then went on his way. They would never let me forget I thought no matter what happens.

I followed Leah into the shop and she started to fill her basket. I caught sight of Quil towards the back of the shop waving at me. I smiled and waved in return. He looked happy maybe he had not caught up with Jacob yet. The incident in the forest was still on replay in my mind despite Leah's best efforts to distract me. As we turned an aisle I nearly ran straight into Emily and of course the faithful Kim was not far behind.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" she hissed "This is a Rez shop not for an outsider" she scowled at me hate evident in her eyes. I automatically flinched back and turned to leave the shop.

"Sam could have died!" she cried out "The fight between Jacob and Sam, that would not have happened if you had stayed away leech lover and my Sam would still be Alpha!" she screamed at me her finger jabbing in my direction. I stood still, others in the shop moved away to give us some space.

"I'm ss..sorry a..about Sam" I stuttered "I hope he is feeling better. Sue told me,,," but I did not get the chance to finish as Emily continued with her abuse.

"They were brothers until you ruined everything bitch. Jacob is meant for someone from the tribe not a lowlife outsider like you!" Suddenly Emily hurled herself at me shoving me towards the door "Get out leech lover!" she screamed "Get out of this shop now!"

As she pushed me something inside me snapped and I pushed Emily back. She came at me again and this time I landed a punch on her nose. I grabbed her long black hair and dragged her kicking and screaming to the floor. Emily fought back and I lunged at her practically biting her. I could hear growling and realised with shock it was coming from me.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Emily who was now screaming hysterically lying on the floor bruised and shaken, her nose bleeding. It was Quil who hoisted me over his shoulder laughing loudly. I could see a shocked Leah standing near the entrance as Quil walked by with me dangling like a sack of potatoes down his back. I was still shouting abuse and my fists were pummelling Quil's back.

"Put me down!" I screamed "Do you hear me Quil Ateara, put me down now. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson!" I screeched.

"I love a catfight amongst women Leah" laughed Quil". And this one was a humdinger, pity Embry and Paul were not here to witness it!" he chortled again.

"Who would have thought?" gasped Leah as she watched me try to re-enter the shop barred by the large body belonging to Quil "That our Bella was that feisty? Who's gonna tell Jake that one when we see him next?" she mused.

Quil laughed again "Please don't tell him Leah let him find out first hand when she attacks him. I'm guessing when he finally shows up Bella will have something to say". He scooped me up in his large arms and once again I found myself dangling over his shoulder.

"Put her in the car" sighed Leah "I'll take her home and you had better check on Emily."

As we pulled onto the drive way I sat quietly crying in the car. I was mortified by my actions in the shop towards Emily. Never in my entire life had I raised even a finger to anyone let alone attacked someone with such ferocity. My cheeks flamed red as I glanced at Leah.

Leah was desperately trying to hold in the laughter "Swan she said "I'm in awe. Welcome to the family sister, you certainly are the Alpha's mate".

I smiled weakly before opening the car door and running straight to my room. I curled up on the bed and cried. I never heard the door open nor did I hear him approach until he slid onto the bed and spooned into my back. His intense heat soaked into my body and I immediately relaxed in response. He nuzzled into the nape of my neck and I heard him take a deep breath. "Bella" he whispered making the hairs on my neck stand up and goose bumps appear on my arms. Without another word his arm slipped round my body.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it down away from the softness he was hoping to touch. "Hold it right there Black, where have you been? My voice was laced with anger "Six whole days and nights without a single word then you show up here expecting love and forgiveness and that I would be grateful for your attention!" I scolded him. I had missed him so much and now I was sounding like a shrew I thought… but I was hurting, he deserved it.

Jacob just laughed his deep throaty laugh "Guess I deserved that" he whispered as he kissed my hair. As shivers darted down my spine I turned on him with more force.

"Oh no you don't Jacob Black I'm not finished with you" I seethed.

"Ummmm" he replied his lips busy as he worked his way across my shoulder. He suddenly stopped "From what I hear" he laughed against my skin. "I'd better not get on the wrong side of you. I'm told you've been fighting Bella. Tell me it's not true?" he said with mock horror.

I turned round to face him "Someone has a big mouth and I'm sorry but she did ask for it in a way" I tried not to look into his eyes if I did I was undone for sure. I gave him a sideways glance.

Jacobs's eyes widened at my reply. "I'd better watch myself then" he laughed again.

"Are you laughing at me Jacob Black?" I cried. That made me so angry. I tried to pull away from his hold and get up from the bed but Jake held me firmly in place.

"You'd better behave" he growled his eyes darkening "or I may just bite honey. Besides" he grinned "You won't get my surprise either".

I knew that look and it was not going to get him anywhere. At least not yet "Oh yes" I sneered "Bribery won't get you what you're after Black"

"I love you even more when your angry honey" he chuckled and pushed me back down on the bed. As I struggled he grabbed my hands holding both above my head. I tried to kick him off I was so angry but he just placed a large muscular leg over my legs pining me down. He lowered his head towards me and I pressed my lips together, turning my face away from him but that did not deter Jacob. He placed light kisses slowly along my jaw. Butterflies danced in my stomach and secretly I was finding denying him thrilling, my body becoming more aroused in response.

Somehow I managed to speak "I'm not kissing you till you tell me where you have been for six days and….." too late I looked into his deep brown eyes reflecting two pools of desire. I could not help it I had to ask "So what is this surprise then?" I whispered "You know how I don't like surprises….".

Jacob looked at me his dark eyes mischievous "Well me of course" he laughed "I've arranged some alone time unless" and he raised his head away to look at me "You don't want to…?" He gave me the full on pouting lips and puppy dog eyes.

I was practically panting, he's so damn good at the sad little boy lost look I thought. Please God don't let me give in yet I prayed. He'll have to work harder than that, then I smiled to myself "I'll think about it Black" I paused for effect "But you're going to have to be really good to get back into my good books you know"

Jacobs's eyes glowed with pleasure "Oh I can promise you _that's_ no problem honey" he growled "I'm going to be _real good_ …" and I knew he certainly did not mean his behaviour.

Unfortunately I'd waited for days to be with him and my treacherous body couldn't wait any longer. His close proximity, the heat was driving me nuts and his scent filled every sense. It was so powerful like it had quadrupled in strength since he had gone. My resolve was weakening and he knew it as I saw a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I knew without doubt he could smell my arousal.

I looked at those full lips tantalisingly close…too late…my resolve was gone…. I broke…. I closed the gap and kissed him. I slowly pulled back and looked at him "One thing" I whispered "I need the surprise now Jake…" He smiled in return. "Actually" I continued "I'm going to literally combust if you don't make love to me right now, this very minute!" I gasped shocked at myself. That was all he needed to hear. His demeanour changed he was back in control and loving it.

"I'm sorry Bells" he said "But I had to stay away for your safety" he kissed down my neck and nipped my shoulder, my breath hitched, my desire deepening "I need you too honey" he continued "It kills me to stay away". Then as he undid my jeans and slid them down my legs he whispered "Look we don't have much time before the pack get's back. It's gonna be quick but I promise you, it will be…. satisfying" he growled. There was a wicked glint in his eyes, as he bent his head to gently kiss my stomach. "Later honey" he paused positioning himself between my thighs "when we are on our own I can take the time to…." he was kissing his way towards my sweet spot "show you how much I've missed you".

His hands moved slowly over my body, my back arching in response. I didn't answer him I was drowning in a sea of pleasure and could not have formed a coherent sentence if my life depended on it…somehow I managed a simple …" mmmmm..Jake" and grabbed his hair holding him tightly in place. We were totally absorbed in each other and thoughts of the pack or anyone were far from our minds.

 _ **Fate has a few things in store for our two love birds…..**_

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming! Special thanks to those who leave guest reviews most appreciated. There are some more clues here for the future so be warned! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

We just lay there quietly together as our bodies still trembled from the aftermath of our frenzied love making. We both tried to steady our breathing. "Jeez Bells" he gasped. "What you do to me…" and he shook his head before flashing me his trademark Jacob grin.

I looked back into those soulful eyes. The itch that had been driving me to distraction over the last couple of days had been scratched I thought to myself but like a bite from an insect the scratching had just made the itch worse. I licked my lips and coyly smiled at this gorgeous guy. God I wanted him again and maybe again just to be sure but I was distracted from that fantasy by the sudden look of disapproval on Jacob's face.

"Shit he said as he gently rolled off me "shit… shit… shit" he cussed again. I missed his heat his closeness straight away like an addict misses their fix.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The pack" he sighed "We were alone in the house until a few moments ago", he looked downwards and grimaced.

I looked at him puzzled and then it hit me "But we were so noisy Jake!" I squeaked. My face was on fire from the blush "They would have heard us… oh no…I could just die!" I wailed as my teeth sunk into my bottom lip.

Jake smiled as he pulled on his cut-offs "Hey no real harm done honey". A frown passed over his perfect face "But I will be dealing with them later, they will no doubt be desperate to wind me up".

"Did you know earlier? You know when we were….you know?" I asked another blush creeping up my neck and on towards my cheeks.

"What when we were having hot sex?" he chuckled seeing my embarrassment "No" he laughed again "I was as carried away with what we were doing as you Bella" he winked at me. "It was only just now I heard the sounds from the kitchen".

"They won't ever let me forget" I replied grimly "Especially Quill gah"! I closed my eyes slowly and could already picture his smirking face, twitching eyebrows and dodgy winks.

Grabbing my hand Jacob pulled me up "Come on Bells" he said "Let's get moving if we are to get to the secret location before dark". . He moved closer to me taking my face in his hands "I'm sorry that you had to suffer on your own these past few days" he leaned in for a kiss and of course I responded in kind. He pulled back before we became entangled in another steamy session.

"Come on" he said "that" and he nodded towards the bed "was just a taster of what's in store for you honey. I still want some alone time and where we are going no one will hear us" he promised. His eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh and pack something warm". I stuck my tongue out but quickly smiled at him in anticipation.

Jacob went downstairs ahead of me as I grabbed a back pack and filled it with a few things. He had not given any clues as to where we were going. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear Quil and Embry talking with Jacob. I hovered outside the closed door.

"Did I hear Bella shout harder Jake harder?" Quill asked almost choking on something he was eating.

"I thought she screamed faster Jake faster!" Embry laughed, mimicking a girl's voice. Both guys fell about laughing. I heard Jacob mumble something in return

"Who'd have thought that someone so small could be sooo demanding". Quil spluttered he was having a hard time controlling his laughter

There was the sound of a scuffle and chairs scraping. "You'll have to move faster than that if you want to catch us Jake" called Embry

"I doubt he has the energy for us after Bella's finished with him" laughed Quil. The kitchen back door slammed shut. I could still hear them laughing even harder outside as I opened the door and walked into the room blushing furiously. Jacob darted over and pulled me into a hug. He kissed me slowly and sweetly on the lips "Its only teasing and they're just jealous Bella" he whispered "They just wish they had someone like you".

"Where have they gone?" I asked dreading they were about to come crashing back.

"Ahead, to get things ready for us." He looked at my face. "We are not going far Bella not even leaving the Rez we are just hiking deeper into the forest"

"Hiking!" I grumbled thoughts of falling over and injuring myself so badly that I would not get to have fun with Jake for the rest of the weekend crowded my mind. As it was my ribs still hurt from time to time but I was determined not to think about how they got hurt. Then there was the snow, ok it had not snowed for a few days but still.

He laughed when he saw my face "I'll carry you if I have to honey. But seriously it's not far, it's just there is no track leading to the cabin otherwise I would have taken the truck".

My eyes widened "Cabin…where?"

"You'll see" was all he said. He picked up my bag "What have you got in here?" he said "It weighs a ton!"

"Just some clothes and a girl's essentials" I sighed

"Well you won't be needing clothes this weekend" he growled and my tummy flipped in response. "You are going to live in the wild for two days" he kissed me slowly "Undisturbed" he kissed me again "Well from the pack at least …" he corrected himself, before adding in a very sexy voice "but I'm intending to do the exact opposite".

"What about Charlie?" I enquired "What do I tell him when I disappear for two days?" Unbidden Italy popped up in my mind.

At that precise moment the door opened and Leah poked her head round. "As far as Charlie is concerned you and I will be in Makah visiting friends for a girlie weekend. After all he told you to do that this morning?"

I looked at Leah with surprise "Yes" I agreed "He did say that I should meet with friends" I grimaced as I remembered the last time Charlie had told me to go have some fun. That dreadful cinema visit with Jessica Stanley sprang to mind. It seemed like a lifetime away.

"I will be going wolf this weekend and.." Leah rolled her eyes "whilst you two are in your love nest" she playfully nudged Jacob on the arm. "I'll be curling up under a bush for two nights. I hope you're grateful". She pouted obviously teasing.

I reached out and hugged Leah which surprised both of us. "Thank you" I said earnestly,"You are a true friend" Leah said nothing for a moment but smiled as she pulled back.

"Go on off you go Swan… Charlie will be back from his shift soon and neither of us can be seen here". Leah was in bossy mode again.

The hike seemed to go on forever and I dragged behind Jacob. The snow still lying in the forest did not exactly help. I had just slipped and stumbled again when Jacob lost patience and picked me up. He kissed me then pressed on, carrying me the rest of the way. After another 20 minutes or so the forest thinned and I could see a small clearing up ahead. As we broke through the tree's Jacob set me down on my feet.

Over to my right near a small stream I could see a very small log cabin. It looked deserted, obviously no one lived there. The ferns had been growing right up against its walls and the wooden shutters at the windows were tightly shut. I had a feeling that spiders were very much at home in its roof maybe even inside. Other creatures probably scampered about and I swallowed thickly just at the thought. Well I thought to myself what were you expecting chintz curtains and window boxes full of flowers?

Jacob saw the look on my face and laughed "It's much better inside Bella honestly. The rats moved out yesterday and that was just Quill and Embry" he snickered again. He produced a key and opened the door. It was dark inside "After you" he said "I know my manners"

I peered into the gloom and took a small step forward. "Nothings gonna bite Bells" he whispered "Well maybe I will if you ask". He pushed past laughing grabbing my hand as he walked and pulled me into the cabin. I stood in the doorway hesitating. "No use opening the shutters" he called from the other side of the room "Lights fading it's almost twilight". He produced a lighter and lit two large hurricane lamp's and a few smaller candles.

As my eyes got used to the light I looked around. It was really quite tidy and well neat. A small table and chairs was almost in the centre of the one big room and two battered looking sofa's were pushed up against a far wall. There was even a fire place and a small fire had been lit so the room felt a little warm despite the snow outside. But and this was a big _but_ in my books…..there wasn't a bed! Maybe we would have to sleep on the sofas.

Jacob had been watching me appraising the cabin a smile twitching on his lips. "What's up Bells?" he asked

"Umm" I replied "Umm I'm wondering where we are sleeping?"

"On the floor in front of the fire once I've built it up a bit" he laughed

On the floor I thought to myself he's got to be kidding. I was expecting a weekend of endless loving in a romantic setting and I was in what appeared to be a store shed. At least we would be alone and that thought cheered me up immensely!

True to his word Jacob soon had a roaring fire going. Quil and Embry had left food and drink so at least we would not starve. We began to sort through the food bags and I grabbed two plates from a small cabinet.

"This place was derelict when Sam found it" said Jacob looking around the room. "When he first phased he was on his own. He struggled to phase back and whilst running as a wolf he came here. We renovated it as a pack to use when someone first phases. We bring them here so they can't harm anyone until they learn control". He looked thoughtful for a moment "I should know" he mumbled "I phased in front of Billy the first time" he sighed "…In my own damn house..." he stopped talking and looked a little sad. I knew Jacob still felt what should have been his carefree teenage years had been stolen that night and despite the help from the pack he had felt scared and alone. To be honest we were both a little damaged and our futures changed by the supernatural events that surrounded us. He broke the silence "I was quick to control my wolf, Quil took two weeks." He was smiling again.

I reached out and cupped his face in my hand. Jacob leaned into my touch and briefly closed his eyes. "You'll never be alone again Jake" I whispered "I will always be here for you". He turned his face and kissed my hand, his eyes two dark pools of love.

"Come on" he said handing me a big bag of potato chips "Go sit by the fire I'm going outside to set up the grill for this meat. He saw my eyes drift to the plate he was holding. He laughed" We remembered you are a bit _veggie_ and blood makes you squeamish so I have a garden burger for you" He disappeared outside.

Jacob had pulled one of the sofas closer to the fire and had laid some thick quilts on the floor with the other sofa cushions. There were also some sleeping bags. Once I got settled it was really cosy. There was even a sheet and a pillow thanks to Embry who thought I might like that. I did. I sat by the fire watching the flickering flames and feeling toasty warm. The butterflies in my tummy took flight again as I anticipated spending the night with Jacob. I had missed him so much over the last week and now I had him all to myself. I almost hugged myself with glee!

The cabin door slammed and Jacob came over to where I was sitting. Won't be long he smiled and grabbed a handful of the chips I was nibbling on, shoving the whole handful into his mouth. 'I'm starving he managed to say between chewing. He lent over the back of the sofa and planed a kiss on my lips. He took in a deep breath "You smell so sweet Bella honey I don't know what's happened over the past few days but whatever it is its driving my wolf crazy". His eyes twinkled as he spoke and I was sure I could see his wolf lurking there in the depths

"Maybe it's since you became Alpha" I replied" Because you smell even better to me and I didn't think that was possible".

He just laughed in that deep throaty way he had and I could feel the tingles racing through my body all the way to the end of my toes. "Sure, sure" he laughed"Maybe that's it"

A little while later he brought the grilled food over to the sofa and sat down. I picked at my burger my eyes drawn to the meat Jake had on his plate. After a while he nodded towards my plate. "Not hungry honey?" he asked then the look on his became mischievous "Would you like a taste? He cut a slice of meat and popped it onto his fork." I like my meat rare…" he said "so it may not be for you…"

I looked at the fork. The meat was still pink and oozed a little blood. I opened my mouth and he popped it in. I was shocked to find it tasted divine, so much so that a little groan of pleasure popped out before I had time to control it.

Jakes eyes widened in surprise" I thought blood made you squeamish" he mumbled

"Umm well human blood definitely but it seems not the case with that" and I looked at his plate.

He popped another piece into my mouth and I was off again practically orgasmic in my reaction.

"Well if you are like that about grilled meat, I can't wait for later" he smirked.

After we had eaten I lay with my head on Jacobs's chest watching the flickering flames. "So…" I said "Are we sleeping on this sofa tonight?"

"There is no room for a bed Bells, not once the pack squeezes in so we just use the floor. Anyways" he laughed "My ancestors slept on the floor in the days before we built houses" he chuckled deep and throaty.

I looked up into his brown eyes "My handsome Quileute Warrior" I whispered and kissed him on his full lips. He smiled in return "Then you must be my even more beautiful Quileute maiden" he whispered back

I laughed "I don't know about that Jacob".

"Hey don't be so quick to dismiss it Bella" he replied "I remember what Dr Fang said that night in the field. He was pretty sure you had some Quileute in you" He stopped talking and kissed me slowly then smiled "Or.. you will have shortly" Then kissed me hard. I responded and the kiss became deeper. Before we got too carried away I had something to ask him.

"Umm Jake" I stuttered "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh this sounds serious" he laughed "Go ahead I'm all ears" he looked at me in a way that had the butterflies in my tummy take flight.

"Have you imprinted on me?" He looked a little startled and his eyes grew wide. Oh crap I thought he hasn't and the usual fear that I had over him imprinting on someone else quickly shot all those butterflies dead.

He kissed me softly before he answered "Why do you ask Bella? His eyes watched my face for my reaction.

"Umm this is going to sound silly now" I mumbled as I looked down. When he says no I thought I'm not going to cry…I'm not…. but I could feel the tears gathering.

"Bells" he said "Just tell me… please?" He pleaded a worried expression on his face as he saw the various emotions play across my face.

I took a deep breath "Because I think you have…" I twisted my hands together. "You have imprinted on me Jake …because umm..because I can feel it too. That's what made it hurt so bad when you left me alone." I looked down too afraid to look him in the eye in case I did not like what I saw there.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard "Oh Bella" he said "How I have hoped for you to say that to me. I was going to tell you… eventually that I had imprinted on you..but, with all true imprints both wolf and imprint know without being told…you just know."

"Really?" I whispered. Deep down I was triumphant. I could never leave Jacob and he would never leave me, not now, not ever..

"Really Bells" he whispered back "We're stuck with each other forever now" he quietly laughed then kissed me again, deepening the kiss as he felt my response. I lightly bit his bottom lip and he growled into my mouth. I knew by now that doing so really turned Jacob on big time. He was on a mission now. His hands started to undo my clothing and I still basking in the glow of knowing we had imprinted eagerly pulled at his. It wasn't long before we were both naked.

He slowly kissed and nipped his way along my jaw and down my neck sending little shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. "Jacob" I whispered "I love you". He kissed me harder in response teasing my lips open with his tongue.

He broke the kiss fleetingly "I have always loved you Bella and I always will.. you are my everything my reason for being" he whispered in my ear sending little tingling sensations down my neck from his hot breath. He carried on whispering sweet nothings in his native tongue knowing full well that I found that exciting and I shivered in response. I could feel him smile against my skin each time he spoke and lightly stroked my body.

"Make love to me Jacob…please" I sighed and I pulled him down to lie with me. He wasted no time in answering my request. His hands travelled up and down my body, his heat was everywhere. My hand slid round to grasp his hair at the nape of his neck and I pulled his head closer to mine. He tasted so good and I couldn't get enough of him. His hot mouth moved slowly and luxuriously down my neck towards my breasts where he nuzzled and loved each one in turn, his free hand softly stroking my thigh.

My hands travelled down over his broad shoulders and I gently bit the side of his neck. He groaned in pleasure as I continued to kiss down his chest, my hands running up and down his firm thighs. He was built like an Adonis I thought, absolute perfection as my hand travelled back up over his smooth stomach before following his happy trail back to a place I knew would send him wild if I firmly stroked him there.

Sure enough he growled in response and I teasingly stopped, slowly pulling my hand away just as he was really enjoying it. He flipped me on my back. "So you want to play dirty you do you?" he whispered his own hand finding my secret place, "So wet for me Bells" he sighed into the kiss he placed on my lips. As my own passion ignited further I groaned into his mouth "Hurry Jake please I can't wait any longer, I need you …now". My hips were grinding into his hand trying to find some much needed friction and release.

He laughed quietly "Not yet honey, I'm going to tease you a little bit more" and suddenly his hand was gone.

"Pleeease… Jake" I begged "…. I promise not to tease you again"

He just took his time as he kissed me slowly travelling down my now overheated body. I thought I was going to ignite and burn on the spot. He positioned himself between my thighs keeping direct eye contact taking his time as he always did, when he suddenly entered me and held still. I really don't know how he controlled himself but the feeling of him filling me and the need for him to start moving nearly sent me over the edge with desire. I squirmed under him desperate for the movement to ease my longing, but he was not budging. He looked into my eyes and with one hand gently moved my hair back away from my face. "

"I want to see you when I make love to you" he whispered and ever so slowly pulled himself almost out before thrusting back again. He kissed me passionately and repeated the action a couple of more times, taking his time with long and slow movements leaving me desperate to feel him and wanting more.

"Faster Jake I pleaded with him."

He just growled in response. "Good things come to those who wait he teased, then he suddenly ramped up the rhythm and speed. Somehow I managed to keep up matching his pace but I knew I would not be able to last for much longer he had teased me enough. "Let go honey" he whispered "Let go… I want to see you fall apart." I just moaned in ecstasy in reply I couldn't speak I was lost in pleasure

"That's right honey" he said "Moan for me baby". His teeth nibbled the skin on my neck and he lightly bit my shoulder. His tongue pushed past my lips and filled my mouth. Jacob felt like he was everywhere and I kissed him back hungry for his taste, whilst hanging on for dear life as somehow his rhythm and speed moved up a notch further and I knew I was done for. My orgasm was going to hit hard and I completely and utterly came apart under him. For a fleeting moment I thought I was seeing stars so strong was the wave of pleasure that enveloped my entire being "Jacob" I cried out as my body clenched down in response desperately trying to hold onto that intensity of feeling and right on cue he came big time and loud.

Oh God …Bella he cried before collapsing spent on top of me. He held his weight off me as we both struggled to breath "I love you honey he whispered as he gently stroked my face. We lay like that for a few minutes neither of us wanting to break the physical connection. All too soon he rolled to one side and I groaned still feeling a deep need to be attached to him. He pulled me close into his side and he kissed the top of my head. I ran my hand up and over his chest before lifting my head and placing a kiss on his lips, nipping his bottom lip. He responded as I knew he would and deepened the kiss.

"So" he drawled with that husky voice of his "Still feeling horny honey?" I could see him smiling in the light of the fire "I'm ready to go again" he smirked. "If you are" I reached over to him and sure enough he was.

I awoke late on Saturday afternoon entangled with Jacob, the heat almost unbearable. He was asleep his features carefree and he looked almost like the boy I remembered when he first became my personal sun and anchored me to sanity. The days before the magic and monsters crashed into our lives and I finally saw the Cullen's for what they really were.

His thick dark lashes like feather dusters lightly dusted his cheeks. I could not help myself I had to reach out and trace my finger along his high cheekbone up across his forehead and down along his jaw. He was truly beautiful and he was all mine. I licked my lips and could not believe my luck. As I touched his lips he grabbed my finger with his teeth. I yelped startled. His eyes flickered open amused. "I thought you were asleep!" I protested

"I was till you started touching me. Do you perhaps want to play again? He growled

I laughed "I need a moment Jacob "and I glanced to the door. I got out of bed and as I walked towards the table I heard him snickering. I turned round almost falling over the sheet I was using to cover myself. "Why use that sheet?" he laughed "I've seen and explored everything Bella". He gracefully walked by me unashamed of his nakedness. I watched as he moved silently across the floor, his strong muscular body sent desire whizzing through my body. I could not keep my hands off him and luckily for me he seemed to feel the same and had proved it all night.

Just as I was about to grab him there was a tap at the door. F...k said Jacob grabbing a pair of sweats and pulling them on whilst I giggled watching him hop from foot to foot. "If that's the pack they are in deep shit. I asked them not to disturb us. It had better be something important". He opened the door to find Embry standing there.

"Sorry man" Embry sighed "But we have a problem". He looked past Jacob to me and seemed to sniff the air appreciatively. Jacob's eyes narrowed in response as he looked between Embry and me to see what had grabbed Embrys attention. Before Jacob could say anything Embry spoke

"I think you should come outside to discuss" and he looked meaningfully at Jacob.

"Just popping out honey" said Jacob and he closed the door.

In my heart I knew something was very very wrong and I sat down to wait. A few minutes passed before Jacob came rushing back. "Sorry Bells but we need to pack up and get you back to La Push.

"What's happened? I asked

"Two young guys phased for the first time last night and we need to bring them here". He looked troubled before he continued "Colin and Brady think there are two more at the School on the Rez showing signs of phasing soon." He dragged his hands through his short hair and frowned. He caught sight of me and smiled trying to hide his concern "Don't worry Bella" he said "I expect it's the after effect of the Cullen's and that passing vampire in the forest near you yesterday".

So he thought he could fob me off with blaming the nomadic vampire and the Cullen's, but he couldn't fool me. If new wolves were phasing then it was because there was a threat to the Rez that's how it worked. Something bad was coming and I had just the one thought as I shivered….the Volturi... Aro was coming as he had promised.

 _ **Hmmm things are changing and fast. By the way as it's my first fan fiction I'm on the lookout for a Beta so any volunteers or maybe recommendations?**_ **xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming! There are some more clues here for the future so be warned! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

Bella quickly threw on some clothes and was soon ready to go, but something was wrong she was very quiet. Before I could ask her anything Embry came into the cabin to help tidy up for the imminent arrival of Quil, Paul and the new members of the pack. The problem was Embry was starting to get on my nerves. He was as near to Bella as he could possibly get and seemed to be getting off on her scent. My wolf did not like it one little bit and neither did I. As soon as I had the chance I was going to ask him what the f..k was going on. Ten minutes later I got that chance.

"Jacob" called Bella "I…I don't feel too good" she slumped down in a chair with her head resting on the table, her face more pale than usual.

I rushed over to her side "What's wrong honey?" I asked "Do you feel sick?" Bella looked uneasy as she sat quietly her eyes closed.

"I'm… I'm ok..I think" she breathed "Just felt a little dizzy that's all" she smiled slightly "I'll be alright in a couple of minutes Jacob". Bella closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ok honey" I replied "You just sit there till you feel better, Embry and I will finish up here then we will get you home". I kissed the top of her head. Damn she smelt even sweeter this morning; if she was well and Embry wasn't here I would have taken her straight back to bed and stayed there for the rest of the day.

I had just moved one of the sofa's back against the wall when Bella got up and moved quickly to the door grabbing a bottle of water on the way. Seeing her face taught with effort it left me convinced she was going to be sick so I followed her outside.

"I'm ok Jake" she said "Really. I just needed to get some fresh air". I hovered for a few moments but she seemed fine so I decided to go back into the cabin and tackle Embry about his earlier behaviour. As I entered he was just finishing up moving the rest of the furniture back.

"What do you think you're doing with Bella Embry? I saw you earlier getting close" I asked "Bella is my mate…. the Alpha's mate" I added

"Sorry Jake" he sighed "It's just… well she smells so sweet and …"

"..And what?" I growled

"I just have this urge to protect her. I can't explain it but its driving my wolf nuts. Look if it helps Quil and Seth have started to feel the same" he smiled slightly

"No it doesn't help in the slightest now I know all of you are interested in her" I snapped back. The tremors were rolling down my arms. The wolf was unhappy. _Mine_ he whispered.

Embry eyed my shaking with a worried look on his face "Calm down Jake It's not like that" he protested "It's like…." He shut up as he saw my face

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him "Go on" I said defensively "Not like what?"

Embry sighed "this feeling we all have towards Bella, it's like protecting a child. It's not sexual Jake I swear" he held his hands up and looked resigned "I just need to know she's happy and safe"

That threw me. What was going on here I asked myself. Embry sounded like a wolf that had imprinted because that's what it felt like to worry about your imprint every day. Had all of us imprinted on her at once?...No there had to be another reason, I just didn't know what but I was still annoyed and it showed.

"Bella is safe and she is happy with me Embry. I replied anger in my voice. "I would die to protect her she is everything to me and you know that". Embry sighed again he knew better than to push the point. He walked outside but I was right behind him as Bella was also out there.

I walked over to where she was leaning against the side of the cabin taking small sips from a bottle of water. There was some colour back in her cheeks at least. She had looked deathly white a few minutes earlier and looked like she was gonna hurl. I pulled her into a hug. I just had to hold her to calm my wolf after Embry's admission of how he felt towards her. As I kissed her, I noticed she felt a little over warm. How are you feeling honey? I asked her

"I'm… I'm ok" she whispered "I just felt a little too warm in the cabin. Honestly Jake I just needed some fresh air, don't worry". She was trying too hard to convince me I thought.

"Do you want to eat something before we leave I think I have a breakfast bar somewhere?" I suggested.

Bella pushed back away from my hold a frown forming on her face "No its fine Jake" she mumbled "I really don't feel like eating ok" she looked at me and smiled tentatively "Stop worrying about me" she added with a little shake of her head "Look it's probably just girl's problems you know?" She looked at me meaningfully.

It took a second or two to process what she was referring to then my eyes widened "Oh yes!" I exclaimed "I see". That was something I did not want to discuss further and from the look on her face she did not want to discuss it further either. I changed direction "Have you got everything?" I asked her as I moved away towards the cabin door

"Umm yes thanks" she smiled tentively "Got my bag right here" she gestured to the floor on her left. "I'm sure if I have forgotten something Embry or Quil will bring it to me".

"Sure sure" smiled Embry as he moved closer to her "No problem Bella".

God damn it he was up close and personal to Bella again I could see him scenting her. "EMBRY!" I practically barked "I've got Bella, can you take her bag and lead the way" I said with a look that could kill emblazoned across my face.

Embry blinked twice like he was caught in a spell before he dragged his eyes away from Bella to look at me. I ran my hand through my hair Embry was going to be the death of me at this rate. Just as we turned to leave Quil and Seth came walking through the trees with the two new young pups. Before anyone could say anything they were all sniffing round Bella like dogs on heat, tails wagging.

The first one to hump her leg I thought will pay for it dearly. Bella looked at me her chocolate brown eyes bewildered by the attention the wolves were giving her. One young pup actually licked her hand! That was it "Everyone stand away" I boomed using the timbre of the Alpha. The two newbies froze and fell to their bellies whining, Quil and Seth lowered their heads giving deference to their Alpha. "Leave Bella alone she is my mate!" I commanded. I was not happy; the young ones were still unstable, they couldn't even phase back to human at this stage and should be kept away from everyone especially Bella. I placed myself between her and the pack just in case, Embry followed my lead and did the same.

"Where is Paul?" I growled "He was supposed to help you Quil not Seth". Quil looked uneasy

"Well you know Paul" answered Quil. "He's still not happy about taking orders from you".

"I'll deal with him later" I snapped. "You'd better rest those two" I added and nodded in the direction of the new pups." I will be back later with Embry to assist" Taking Bella's hand we made a move to journey back to La Push.

Bella did not say much as we hiked back through the forest, but there was something wrong as she was so slow. When I tried to make conversation she mumbled her reply and would not give me eye contact. We had not gone far when I stopped her. "Right just hold up Bella" I said "Talk to me?" I softly asked "Please tell me what's wrong, cos something is not right?"

Bella chewed at her bottom lip before answering. "Umm nothing Jake, I'm fine" she replied "I'm just a little tired. I think you have worn me out" and she tried to laugh a little. I knew her too well she was as usual covering up something.

"I think you are not being entirely truthful with me" I sighed "Come on let me carry you". As I picked her up I felt just how hot she had become. Beads of perspiration could be seen on her forehead. "Bella!" I gasped "You're so hot, why didn't you tell me you were so unwell? I would have carried you earlier".

"It's ok Jake" she smiled "It's only over the last 5 minutes or so that I have felt hot".

Underneath I did not believe her but I knew better than to challenge her here and now. "Are you still feeling dizzy or sick?" I gently questioned her. In my mind I was hoping I hadn't given her food poisoning from the grilled meat last night and I could feel panic rising.

Bella looked at me whilst she decided what to say next and no doubt was also calculating the degree of what my reaction would be. 'I'm feeling a little dizzy" she finally admitted "and…. maybe a little sick.." I responded by picking up my pace. I could see Embry just up ahead his face showing the same concern that I felt.

"Is she ok Jake?" he asked. I looked at her beautiful face. Bella had closed her eyes and appeared to be sleeping in my arms. That I was sure was not a good sign. "I'm not sure Em" I replied "I need to get her back to Sue's as quickly as possible". We didn't speak again until we arrived at the Clearwater's house.

Leah met us outside and helped Bella into the house. Charlie was home from shift and I decided not to go in. It would look rather odd given Bella and Leah were supposed to have just arrived back from Makah. Besides I had two important things on my mind Paul and Sam.

I had not been entirely truthful with Bella earlier. Not only did we have two new pup's and two more expected to phase in the next couple of days but, I had also been told another was expected to phase up on the Makah rez which was unusual given the Quileute were supposedly the only ones with the wolf gene. Something was not right and had triggered this response. Like it or not I needed to speak with Sam.

Paul on the other hand was just a pain in my butt and he needed to realise that I was now Alpha and when I asked for something to be done it got done. I had already kicked his sad ass but typically Paul; it would probably take another beating to convince him. I was looking forward to that workout my wolf growled in agreement..

"Embry" I called "Come on we are going to Sam's". Embry looked back at me in surprise. He didn't say anything he knew better than to challenge me.

I knocked at Sam's front door and Emily opened it. Her dark eyes glinted with anger when she saw Embry and me standing there

"What do you two want?" she spat "You are not welcome here".

"Emily" I replied "Good to see you too". I gave her a big Wolfy grin. I knew that would annoy her but I was past caring. "I need to speak with Sam. Don't make me Alpha order it!" I growled knowing that even the imprints had to obey me If I made it so. Emily looked dazed for a moment as she felt the ring of authority behind my threat before opening the door and inviting us in. Sam had never spoken to her like that after all she was his mate, but now for the first time Emily was feeling the power of her Alpha over his entire pack.. imprints included.

Embry and I stood in the little kitchen whilst Emily went into another room to get Sam. I looked around and sighed, images of happier times filled my head.

"Jake" Embrey whispered "Is it just me or does Emily have that same sweet smell like Bella?"

I had not noticed up until then I was preparing what I was going to say to Sam but, now that Embry mentioned it I could smell it too. "You're ok" I replied "I can smell it too Em" I felt confused.

"Do you think it's just an imprint thing?" questioned Embry "Like all imprints have that smell and it just makes us want to protect them? I'm feeling protective towards Emily now" he shrugged a worried look on his face.

"I don't know" I replied puzzled. "Maybe Sam knows". Sam appeared in the doorway. He was not best pleased to see me and I could see the light tremors rolling down his arms.

"Stay in the bedroom Emily" he ordered "I will deal with this". He calmly walked over to where we were standing. "This is my house Black" he said" I give the orders here"

I nodded to him. "I understand that Sam. I am sorry for what has passed recently between us but it is what it is." Sam gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "I needed to speak with you. I firmly believe the Rez is in danger of attack".

Sam's dark eyes stared at me whilst he processed the words" And what do you want me to do about it almighty Alpha"? He growled

I ignored the taunt I had bigger fish to fry. "Quite simply Sam" I said "I need your help and your wisdom if we are to repel whatever is coming" I paused "And come it will I am convinced of that". He took a slight step back with surprise before the hard mask was back in place "I see" was all he said.

"Look Sam" I continued "Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. Two new pups' phased last night and two more are showing signs of phasing in the next few days. What worries me Sam is another is about to phase on the Makah Rez". That last titbit had Sam's full attention.

"You are sure of this Jake?" He replied "Makah really?"

"Yes" I answered. "Something evil is coming Sam, I can feel it. The Cullen's have left and we have only had a passing vampire. So what's causing all this?

Sam looked thoughtful for a few moments. "We need to see the council Jacob" he said "Today. I will call them now. I suggest" he went on "That we meet there in an hour".

"Thank you Sam" I replied before leaving with Embrey. "That just leaves that ass Lahote to deal with" I said to Embry once we were outside. I went home first to make sure Billy was ok; my sister Rachel had been kind enough to come over and cover for me whilst I was away with Bella.

Before entering my house I phased and called to Lahote. "Get your sorry ass over here now" I Alpha ordered. He showed up 10 minutes later. Embry opened the door and led him into the kitchen. I was sitting with Billy grabbing a bite to eat that Rachel had kindly made, she stood with her back to us by the sink washing up. In true Lahote style he sauntered in and called to Rachel "Got some food for me too sugar?" I was just about to drag him outside when Rachel turned.

"Get your own Lahote" she spat "I don't just wait on anybody you know". Paul's eyes narrowed and he went to give her a slick reply when he suddenly slumped down on one of the chairs and stared, his mouth open looking real goofy. I looked at him as did Embry and we both knew. That fool had imprinted and on my sister!….I was going to kill him before word got out and the shame set in!

A few moments later we all sat round the table as the enormity of the situation sunk in. Billy said nothing he was still in shock his eyes moving from Paul to Rachel, back and forth. Embry was desperately trying to stifle a laugh and I was incensed as I looked at the happy couple. Jeez my sister was sat on Paul's knee whilst he gazed like the ass he was all soppy, into her eyes. For some unfathomable reason the great spirits in the sky had not only allowed Lahote to imprint but, my sister had accepted! This was their revenge for all those years I had taken the piss out of the legends.

Lahote as my brother in law? Seriously?…you've got to be kidding me, there must be some way to break the imprint but I knew only too well there was not… god help me I thought. I left the happy couple and with Embry and Billy we went to the tribal centre to meet with the council. This I thought to myself is going to get rough.

Although I had assumed my right to be Alpha the Council had yet to ratify it. They wanted to hear what had passed between Sam and me and why it happened first hand not merely through gossip. I knew Bella would be implicated and all the prejudiced views that would come with it. My wolf prowled he would not have his mate insulted.

After we had both said our piece to the assembled Council it went quiet. The council were not pleased. "This is a difficult position you have put us in" said old Quil. The old men mumbled amongst themselves in agreement. "It is unfortunate that Jacob invoked his Alpha spirit at this moment in time but," he sighed "Jacob was born to lead his people and Alpha his pack". He turned his steely gaze to me and my father also looked at me with narrowed eyes. "But what is done is done. We cannot unwind what has passed."

Old Quill turned his gaze to Sam "We thank you Sam Uley for leading the pack. Without you it could have been a disaster for all involved. We also acknowledge the great personal cost you have paid. Sam winced slightly but nodded. He remained silent.

"We respectfully request that you still have a say in matters concerning the pack". I opened my mouth to say something but Old Quill raised his hand and he shot me a dark look. "Despite being the Alpha, Jacob is very young and he will need your wisdom Sam Uley a steady hand". He paused "Jacob" he said "Would you accept the suggestion that you choose Sam to be your Beta?"

I looked at Sam he was not happy and neither was I but with the threat to the Rez it was sensible I conceded to myself. We both nodded our agreement and we grudgingly shook hands on the matter. Though both of us knew it was far from over.

Once that was settled we discussed the two new pups, those that were likely to phase pretty soon and the bad news about the youngster up on the Makah Rez. The council looked at each other. They were all thinking what Sam and I were thinking which one of them fathered that kid in Makah?

"This is serious news you bring Jacob" said my father "Do we know what's caused it, is it the after effects of the Cullen's time here?"

I addressed the whole council with my answer. "My gut feeling is this is nothing to do with the Cullen's, I think the wolf gene is preparing for a large attack which may endanger our very existence." There was more mumbling from the Elders

"Sam" said old Quill "What's your feeling?"

"I agree with Jacob" replied Sam "I don't think these pups will be the last either. There are things afoot here that we do not understand. We need to prepare for a direct attack on the Rez".

"What makes you both so confident of an attack?" asked old Quil

"The Vampire world is ruled by three brothers" I answered him "They reside in Italy and are known as the Volturi. They are not like the Cullen's and do not endorse their way of life. The Volturi have no respect for human's we are merely the cattle that provides their food. I know they would like to wipe out the Cullen's" I added. The room was full of more mumbling. Billy looked at me and I nod in answer to what I knew was his unspoken question. That Bella had met the Volturi last year.

"The other problem" I went on "Is these three Vampires are powerful and have at their command a small army." I paused as the Elders all turned to look at me fear in their eyes. "It is this army that I fear may be coming here".

"Why would they come here Jacob?" asked Quil "What draws them to our land?" He paused and as I watched, realisation passed across his face "Bella" he breathed "Bella Cullen am I correct Jacob?"

"Bella is part of the reason" I snapped. Here we go, prejudice again I thought "Bella made a promise that she would become a vampire".There was a united intake of air before the clamour of voices rose all vying to be heard. Old Quil banged his fist on the table.

"We have not finished this discussion Jacob but Sam you may leave if you wish, I think this is about to get personal"

Sam looked at me. He knew what had happened with Bella he nodded slightly then thanked the council for their time and left.

I turned to face the Elders. "You have imprinted on Bella Cullen am I right?" old Quil enquired his gaze steady. "And she has accepted?"

"The answer to both questions" I quietly replied "Is yes. Bella is my imprint and my mate, the wolf has chosen her."

"But she is married to a cold one Jacob, she is his in all things" old Quil defiantly looked me directly in the eyes.

"If you mean what I think you are implying the marriage was never consummated" I replied desperately trying to keep the wolf in check but he was near the surface.

"And you believe her son?" Asked Billy doubt thick in his voice he continued "I hate to say it but, she would say that would she not?" The other elders nodded and murmured their agreement.

"I know what Bella says is true" I replied firmly."Because I took her virginity myself". There was stunned silence from the council they all looked at me shocked.

"When did this happen?" asked Billy.

"Christmas Eve" I replied" I never…we never set out to do what we did but, I know for certain she has had no other man. I am the only one Bella has slept with". I hated myself at that moment I did not like revealing intimate details about Bella to the council but it was the only way. My eyes glinted dangerously and the wolf was clawing just below the surface. The elders could see this. I continued "Bella went back to Cullen on Christmas day because she feared for her father and the Rez. Back at the Cullen House, Edward Cullen attacked her. It is only by luck that she is still alive, he wanted to forcibly change her, something she no longer wanted.

"Very noble" interjected old Quill "But why is she scared?" I took a deep breath I had not discussed her fear of the Volturi but I knew from Leah that Bella was scared of them.

"Bella went to Italy with Cullen's sister last year to save that useless bag of shit that calls itself Edward Cullen. The Cullen's and Edward himself had lied and manipulated Bella to believe she loved Edward and wanted to be a vampire. You recall how Sam found Bella alone in the woods?" There was a murmur of agreement from the council.

"Cullen had left her vowing never to return but, and I will not bore you with the detail, he ended up in Italy with the Volturi wanting to end it all. To ensure Bella's safety and return home the Cullen's promised she would marry Edward and become one of them. The Volturi also threatened to kill everyone Bella loved if she did not do as asked.

I raised myself up to my full 6 foot 7 inches. "I believe the Volturi may be coming to get Bella, to turn her and destroy us all". Silence filled the room as the shock set in and everyone considered the enormity of what I had just told them.

"There is one more thing you should know before you pass any judgement upon Bella. I added "A few weeks ago Bella nearly died you will recall everyone thought she was involved in a car accident?" Murmurs of agreement followed. "In fact that night Edward Cullen was threatening to turn Bella right in front of my eyes until Carlisle shared something vitally important" I paused as they all waited with bated breath. Tears were brimming in Billy's eyes now that he knew the truth of that night having seen Bella himself when Leah brought her home. "Bella I continued "Carries the wolf gene"

Gasps of astonishment echoed around the room. "How is this possible?" demanded another Elder. I smiled at him "Apparently Charlie and Bella Swan have a Quileute ancestor" I calmly replied

Quill looked at me in shock which changed to recognition. "The legends" he mumbled "Over the years I had forgotten it is a story that involves the Swans and rarely gets told these days. I will look it up and get back to you". He smiled slightly "The great Spirits look after you Jacob. I think I will have good news to share next time we speak".

Sam was still waiting outside with Embry. "We should call a pack meeting tonight Jake" said Sam

"I agree" I replied "We need to start organising ourselves and welcome the new wolves officially while we are at it". Sam nodded. He went to walk away. "Sam, can you spare me a few minutes? He turned with a suspicious look on his face "Hey" I said "It's nothing serious at least I don't think so". His features softened slightly.

"Go ahead" he said "I'm all ears"

I wasn't sure where to start "Well it's like this Sam. This afternoon Embry and I… well we noticed Emily's scent had changed like it had got sweeter and we wondered if it's an imprint thing that we haven't noticed before". Sam's eyes softened as he spoke.

"I was going to announce it later at the meeting" he paused "Emily is expecting our first child" he smiled looking the part of the proud expectant father." That's what you two could smell and that's how I knew before Emily told me" he laughed shaking his head slightly at the memory.

"That's great news Sam" I reached to shake his hand. "I'm really pleased for you both." Embry stepped forward and also shook Sam's hand congratulating him warmly. "Wow" I said "The first pack baby pup. When's the baby due?"

"Emily is five months pregnant so we have a little while to go" he beamed in response." Look I have to head off I promised I would go shopping with Emily"

"Fine Sam" I replied" We will see you later at the usual spot. "Give our love to Emily" I added

"Sure" replied Sam and he walked off to the forest edge where he phased disappearing into the trees. Embry stood there looking at me with an odd look on his face. "What's up Em?" I said

"Um I don't know how to say this Jake" he replied. I looked at him and frowned. "Just spit it out bro"

"Well I've been thinking… if Emily smelt sweet because she is expecting what does that say about Bella?" I looked at Embry in shock my mind racing. Surely not I thought, she can't be…. can she? My wolf was doing somersaults at the thought he was that happy. I finally managed to speak "Don't say a word to anybody Embry not until I have spoken to Bella".

 _ **The Chess pieces are starting to move into place. Something is wrong with Bella but is it what Jacob now thinks it is or maybe it's something else? Do let me know your thoughts! So things are out in the open at last but was Jake right to tell the council such intimate detail's especially in front of Billy hmmm!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It's been a long week and work got in the way! Thanks for reading please keep your reviews coming it keeps me working in this story! In the last chapter we saw events from Jacobs point of view and this chapter lets us see what's going on in Bella's mind. As usual she ready to sacrifice herself for those she loves…enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

Unbidden the image of the Volturi deciding my fate had forced itself into my mind as I watched a look of concern fleetingly pass across Jacob's handsome face as he explained the situation with the new pup's. He was doing his best not to scare me, trying to play down what was happening as inconsequential but my instincts were having none of it. All my intuition screamed at me, danger was coming to La Push and I felt sure I was the cause of it. I could taste the fear as it rose up from my stomach so much so that I felt physically sick.

Busy keep busy I said to myself as Jacob turned to go outside with Embry again. I quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed I would grab a shower as soon as I got home. As I moved I could smell Jacob's strong scent all over me and I wrapped my arms around myself trying to steady my nerves, breathing in his heady aroma swirling around me. Instead of the calming effect I was hoping for his scent just heightened my senses and intensified my physical need for Jacob. My body tingled in response to what it smelt and like it or not I was in a state of high arousal.

Closing my eyes I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I hadn't got a clue why I felt like this. The double whammy of feeling scared witless and desperate for Jacob fought against each other each trying to get the upper hand. I was overwhelmed with sensations I felt my legs shaking in response as they did when Jacob touched me in secret places, my breathing became shallow and my heart raced in response. I was lost in a whirl of desperation for his touch.

My eyes snapped open I was aware of his presence back in the room, I could smell him his odour rolling towards me. I licked my lips as I watched him move around the cabin with Embry. I couldn't take my eyes off the muscles rippling down Jacob's arms, his perfect god like body encased in a tight T shirt and sweats slung low around his hips. I dug my teeth into my lower lip the pain having the opposite effect to what I had intended. It just added to the intense feelings I was experiencing as I fought the desire to drag that gorgeous back side of his back to bed.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit me and I grabbed the back of the sofa to steady myself and let the feeling pass. As I breathed in nice and slow to steady my racing heart, I regained my sanity for a second. What the hell is wrong with me… am I going crazy? I asked myself. I'm scared of the Volturi coming for me but I also wanted Jacob to take me now, speaking of which I thought as my eyes found him again if I weren't feeling so odd I would have been ripping those sweats off him. _Mine_ I thought…oh god help me I was going mad!

As I watched Jacob I felt Embry come up close behind me yet again. By close I mean really close like in my personal space close. He had been near to me a couple of times whilst I had been lost in thought looking at Jacob; each time he passed he drew closer. This time he so near I swear he was scenting me, I could feel the heat from his body and his warm breath. Oh no I thought suddenly embarrassed. I could feel a flush rising onto my cheeks, he can smell my crazy arousal I was so ready for sex, my body was practically screaming she's got the hot's take her now! Damn these wolves and their sense of smell.

Before I could give it any further thought Embry moved away and another wave of dizziness hit me hard. I sank onto one of the chairs resting my hot face on the cold table. I felt like I was going to pass out and my joints ached real bad. I panicked in response "Jacob" I managed to cry. He was at my side in a flash. Oddly Embry was right behind him practically ghosting Jacob's movements.

What's wrong honey?" he asked "Do you feel sick?" he was frowning, his pack brother looking over his shoulder with a concerned expression mirroring Jakes.

"I'm… I'm ok..I think" I managed to breathe "Just felt a little dizzy that's all" I tried to smile I didn't want him…or Embry for that matter… to get anxious "the feeling of panic subsided "I'll be alright in a couple of minutes Jacob". I closed my eyes and sighed, maybe if I stay still it will pass I thought.

"Ok honey" he replied "You just sit there till you feel better, Embry and I will finish up here then we will get you home". I felt him kiss the top of my head. He was stood close to my face and his T shirt rode up as he leaned into me.., damn… his smell filled my senses, he was so close…. all heat and musky and woody…and… I would have kissed him if it didn't mean trying to raise my head. I felt like crying I was so mixed up lunging from feeling dizzy to crazy need.

Jacob and Embry went back to moving the furniture. Another wave of nausea hit me and took the edge off my intense longing for Jacob. I was going to be sick I could feel it rising from the pit of my stomach. Somehow in a panic I mustered the strength to get up and run to the door picking up my bag and a bottle of water on route. I just need to cool down I thought get some air and I would feel better.

Once outside I took in big gulps of cold air and the breeze felt really good against my fevered skin. I stood still trying to steady my breathing and took a few small sips from the bottle of water. I was shaking and still feeling weird. Almost immediately Jacob came crashing through the doorway he looked frantic but his features smoothed out as soon as he saw me. I called out to him.

"I'm ok Jake" I said "Really. I just needed to get some fresh air".

Jacob hovered for a few moments but I could see he was already a little calmer. He looked like he was going to come over but I gave him a little shake of my head. What surprised me was he turned without another word and went back inside. Something's on his mind I thought. I relaxed slightly feeling much better but the sound of raised voices within the cabin made me tense in response. Jake and Embry. They weren't exactly arguing but something was definitely off between those two.

I leant against the cabin and closed my eyes. I was lost in thought but feeling a little cooler, the dizziness had definitely gone for now. I wondered what could have caused this, maybe I'd eaten something or caught a bug. But then again I thought I'd been unwell for days with similar symptoms….But they were just getting worse…I had to admit it to myself. I hated going to the Doctors but maybe I just had to suck it up and go. Then it came to me in a flash... of course why didn't I think of this earlier? My period was due! Maybe with all that I had gone through over the last few weeks my system was a little upset. Let's face it I comforted myself I had always suffered from bad pre-menstrual tension. I felt a little happier to have found a cause and could avoid the Doctors surgery. I made to go back inside just as Jacob and Embry suddenly appeared at the doorway.

Embry looked like he was coming over to me but sensing that Jacob was right behind him he stopped where he was a pained expression sat on his handsome face. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something before he looked away. I went to say something to Embry in return raising my arm as if to beckon him over. Jacob looked at us both he was clearly very unhappy about something but he managed to calmly walk over to where I was leaning against the cabin and pull me into a hug. I took in a long deep breath inhaling his scent like a drug and felt better almost immediately.

Trouble was there was tension in that hug. Something was really bothering Jacob, I could feel small ripples moving down his arms, the wolf was very near. He looked at me still wearing that slightly angry expression and something in his eyes made me for some unfathomable reason tilt my head to one side offering him my neck. Don't ask me why it just felt right, like it was something Jake needed to see. His eyes smouldered and for a fleeting second I could see his wolf. Jacob accepted the unsaid invitation placing a warm open mouthed kiss on my neck and I felt his teeth rub against my skin as he lightly nipped me.. He quickly pulled back and looked at me again, the expression on his face softer.

How are you feeling honey? He whispered in my ear hugging me to him.

"I'm… I'm ok" I whispered back "I just felt a little too warm in the cabin. Honestly Jake I just needed some fresh air, don't worry". I was lying of course and he knew it. I could feel him stiffen slightly in response; normally Jacob just laughed it off.

"Do you want to eat something before we leave I think I have a breakfast bar somewhere?" he suggested his face looking tense again.

Urggh food just the suggestion brought the nausea back with a vengeance. I pushed back away from his hold his heat felt like fire on my over sensitive skin and most importantly I didn't want to throw up. I felt really awful again. What's wrong with me I thought a frown forming on my face "No its fine Jake" I mumbled "I really don't feel like eating ok" I looked him straight in the eye and smiled tentatively "Stop worrying about me". I could see the concern etched across his face and I shook my head slightly in response before adding "Look it's probably just girl's problems you know?" I looked at him meaningfully; I did not want to go into detail.

It took a second or two for him to process what I was referring to then his eye's widened "Oh yes!" he exclaimed "I see". I really did not want to discuss it further and from the look on Jacob's face he did not want to discuss it further either.

"Have you got everything?" Jacob asked changing the direction of the conversation and moving towards the cabin door. I breathed out in relief unaware until that moment I had been holding my breath.

"Umm yes thanks" I replied and tried to smile "Got my bag right here" I gestured to the floor on my left. "I'm sure if I have forgotten something Embry or Quil will bring it to me".

"Sure sure" smiled Embry as he moved closer to me "No problem Bella".

Embry kept walking towards me until he was right in my face. I flinched slightly he was so close I thought he was going to hug me. He leaned forward slightly and I felt him take a long deep breath. He was definitely scenting me again but this was Embry right and he knew I was mated to Jacob…what's going on? I looked at Jacob bewildered.

"EMBRY!" barked Jacob anger flashed across his face. "I've got Bella, can you take her bag and lead the way"

Embry froze where he was and as I looked up at his face he blinked twice like he was caught in a spell before he dragged his eyes away from me to look at Jacob. Embry was so close , so in my personal space that I should have flinched but I had that odd feeling of comfort and it just made me feel…..safe. I instinctively knew Jacob was not seeing it that way at all.

Jacob stood looking at both of us running his hand through his hair. I knew by that simple action he was very agitated. I was about to run to him when Quil and Seth came walking through the trees with the two new young pups. Before anyone could say anything they had bounded over, surrounding me, milling around, tails wagging. I froze to the spot. New pups. I knew how out of control they were when they first phased. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Jacob hoping he would do something and fast. A young pup licked my hand, I recoiled it was covered in drool yuk.

"Everyone stand away" boomed Jacob using the timbre of the Alpha. "Leave Bella alone she is my mate" His voice vibrated through me like a loud bass note leaving an odd tingling sensation and if I'm honest also made that secret place tingle in response. I felt a rush of euphoria. I liked Jacob calling me his mate, I liked it very much! I watched as the pack gave deference to their Alpha and again I felt the odd compulsion to tilt my head showing my neck. Weird or what? It was like I had no control over it. As quickly as the desire arose it went and I turned away to take a few more sips from my bottle of water whilst Jacob chatted with Quil.

I will be back later with Embry to assist" I heard Jacob snap at Quill before he grabbed my hand and towed me towards the forest. He was not in a good mood, so unlike my sunny Jacob I thought. Best not chatter I decided let him calm down. We had not gone far when I felt really tired and dizzy again. I didn't want to hike, my arms and legs felt like lead. I was so hot my clothes were sticking to my body. I just wanted to go to sleep but I had to pretend for Jacob. I dragged behind and I could see him giving me sly glances and talking about anything but asking how I felt.

"Right just hold up Bella" he finally said "Talk to me?" he pleaded "Please tell me what's wrong, cos something is not right?"

I stood still and chewed at my bottom lip. I did not want to look at him he would have guessed something was up. "Umm nothing Jake, I'm fine" I replied looking down at my feet "I'm just a little tired. I think you have worn me out" and I tried to laugh a little to lighten the mood. I peeped up at him. Jacob frowned in response to my reply he knew me too well and anger fleetingly passed across his face

"I think you are not being entirely truthful with me" he sighed resigned to the fact I would not share how I was truly feeling "Come on let me carry you". He picked me up like I weighed nothing at all. "Bella!" he gasped "You're so hot, why didn't you tell me you were so unwell? I would have carried you earlier".

"It's ok Jake" I smiled "It's only over the last 5 minutes or so that I have felt hot" I was lying of course.

"Are you still feeling dizzy or sick?" Jacob gently asked he looked really worried. I continued to stare into his gorgeous eyes wondering what to say next I felt so bad I decided to tell him a little more of the truth 'I'm feeling a little dizzy" I finally admitted "and…. maybe a little sick.." Jacob picked up his pace almost running with me.

"Is she ok Jake?" I heard Embry ask. I did not look at Embry I snuggled into Jacob's warm body and inhaled his scent. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little. Maybe I could just close my eyes for a while longer I thought Jake won't mind I'm so tired he'll understand.

It didn't seem to be that long after that Jacob handed me over to Leah. I moaned as Leah grabbed me.

"Come on Bella you need to wake up Charlie's home" she said a note of irritation in her voice.

"Jacob?" My voice croaked I felt panic rising I could not feel him he had left me. "Where is he Leah?"

"Jake's had to go Bella it's pack business and it's for the best Charlie might get suspicious if we all arrive home together" she sighed loudly.

"I…I need him…you don't understand Leah" I wailed my chest felt tight "I don't like being apart from him". I chewed my bottom lip my eyes looking up and down the road but he was long gone.

"Damn it Bella! Hissed Leah "Snap out of it and get your act together before Charlie sees you. Jacob will be back later I promise you" Leah sighed again.

"Promise" I replied

Leah laughed gently "Yeah Juliet I promise Romeo will be back. Come on" and we went into the house.

Charlie was sat at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee when Leah and I burst into the kitchen. He eyed us both but said nothing. Oh dear I thought some thing's wrong. Leah noticed too and tried to make some conversation

"Hi Charlie did you miss us?" .Leah laughed.

Charlie just carried on sipping from his mug. We both watched him in silence. Finally he spoke.

"Glad you made it back girls. You look a little overheated Bella" he said pointedly

"I'm not feeling too good Dad" I replied "That's why we have come back a little earlier than expected". Charlie just nodded. Leah went to switch on the kettle when Charlie spoke gruffly.

"Can you leave us for a couple of minutes Leah? I'd like to have a quiet word with Bella".

"Ok Charlie. I'll be up in my room Bella" Leah replied and with her back to Charlie she looked at me wide eyed and mouthing oh no!

As the door closed behind Leah Charlie and I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He studied me not as my Dad but as the Police Officer he was.

"So Bella" he drawled "Where did you go again?"

"Umm to the Makah Rez to see Leah's cousins" I mumbled in reply

"And what did you do there?" He looked me in the eye as he said it

"Umm.. well.. um we did girlie things like makeup and nail varnish". His eyes flickered to my hands which of course did not have a speck of nail varnish on them. I withdrew my hands and hid them under the table. I could feel a blush rising.

"Ok Bella" he said placing his mug on the table "Let's try that again. Where were you really and who were you with?"

I looked down at the table "umm I…I…Ummm" A tear began to fall silently down my cheek. I was a useless liar and Charlie knew that "I stayed on the La Push Rez….with…..with…."

"Yes Bella?"He said "With whom? I'm sure it was not Leah"

I took a peek at his face. His brown eyes were serious. "Jacob" I squeaked finally. He frowned in response. Charlie was not happy.

"The truth at last I think Bells" He quietly laughed. "I haven't been a cop for over 30 years for nothing. However I'm disappointed in young Jacob and especially in you Bella. What's going on?"

"I…ummm…we …we are seeing each other Dad" I replied my eyes looking down at my hands.

"I don't suppose it's just friends? Came the gruff reply but I could see in his face he hoped that's all it was.

A blush rose again giving me away as my cheeks blazed. "I see" said Charlie in response "but I would like to hear you say it Bella"

"No not as friends. We are more than that dad" I quietly replied another tear rolled down my face.

Charlie rose from his chair the conversation was getting too deep for his liking and he did not want to ask what I meant by more than friends even though deep down he knew. He just did not want to face it. He didn't like to see me get upset or cry. The silence was deafening, then he spoke.

"Don't you think its a little early to be getting serious about someone Bella?" He quietly asked "You are still legally married to Cullen, although I hope it won't be for much longer" He added taking in a deep breath to calm himself before he continued "I just worry about you Bells. You are so young and you have your whole life ahead of you". He frowned as I said nothing in reply "What about college?" He pressed on "You are a clever girl Bella maybe leaving Forks would be a good thing, give you some space and a chance to make new friends? Please slow down before you make another mistake" His voice cracked at the end. He was thinking about Edward and the bruises.

I raised my head and glared at my father "Jacob is not a mistake and I will be staying in La Push so I can be with him. College will have to wait I'm not leaving!. We glared at each other. I felt a pain in my chest and I could not breathe. I simply could not bear the thought of being parted from Jacob not ever. Tears began to fall as I contemplated life without him. Nothing would make me leave I simply would not survive.

Charlie sighed and moved his cup to the sink. "Just take your time Bella, that's all I'm asking you to do". The back door suddenly swung open and Sue came in effectively defusing the tense situation.

"Hi Bella" said Sue as she looked from me to Charlie and back again "Everything ok? Leah around?"

"I'm fine Sue" I replied "and yes Leah is up stairs I will go and tell her you're home". I rose from my seat and hurried out and up the stairs. Leah pulled the bedroom door open before I had the chance her face worried.

"I'm sorry Bella" she sighed "Wolf hearing remember I heard it all". Leah drew me into a hug "Jeez your warm Bella come and lie down. I'll get you a mug of tea and see what Mom wants". The door closed behind her. I sat on the bed and let the tears fall. I felt really bad. I had lied to Charlie and now I had upset him further by throwing away a chance of college and a good job to stay on the Rez. At least that's the way he saw it. The dizziness came back so I lay down.

That reminds me I thought I need to work out the date of my next period. I looked at the calendar on my cell and lay there counting, mumbling to myself. My mouth froze with horror no it can't be right I thought. I started the little calculation in my mind again. No I was right the first time. Oh God I was late! I'm never ever late, regular as clockwork have been since the start. Hang on I thought grasping at straws, with all I've been through its bound to have an effect and besides I was on the pill. I had taken it before I got married to Edward so he would not have to suffer whilst we were on honeymoon. But wait…I had that nagging thought.. have I taken that regular and I've been sick lately. Sick and dizzy! Oh god… oh god… oh god what if I'm preg… no I couldn't say the word. Jacob will be so mad at me, we are too young…jeez Charlie will shoot him!

The door swung open and in came Leah she took one look at my shocked expression "Now what's happened?" she sighed "Romeo not text you yet" as she caught sight of my cell.

"Umm" was all I managed then l started to cry. Tears rolled down my cheeks "Jacob is gonna be so angry with me" I sobbed as Leah sat down on the bed next to me

"Why would he do that Bella? He adores you. We all know you can't do anything wrong in his eyes" she quietly laughed.

"I'm…late.." I stammered. Leah looked at me puzzled. "My period.. its late Leah!" I managed to get the sentence out. I was dissolving into a mess.

"Oh!" Was all Leah managed before adding "I thought you smelt different lately". Then she started to laugh. "I can't wait to see his face when you tell him"

"I had better do a test" I mumbled "Just to be sure maybe I'm panicking? I was taking the pill" I looked hopefully at Leah. She smiled back at me

"This is a supernatural wolf we are talking about Bella and now I've put two and two together, from the way you smell Bella I think you are gonna be a Mom". My face crumpled again in response and Leah hugged me. "Jake will be fine about it Bella honestly you will see"

"Please don't say anything to anyone?" I begged "Not until I have done a test".

"Ok" she smiled in return "I promise. Look I will go out and get you that test. Just rest here I won't be long" The door shut behind her. I lay on the bed my head spinning. I can't be, surely not I thought. My phone buzzed interrupting my thoughts. It was Jacob. I read the message. _Love you Bells miss you already xxx._ I text back a reply _Miss you too xx love you hugs xxx._

I felt guilty what if the test was positive? Jacob had too much responsibility all ready with Billy and leading the pack. I was just adding to his load, he didn't need a baby not at his age. I fretted for an age thinking it over and over but always the same answer. My heart was breaking. If I'm pregnant I will go back to Mom in Florida it would be for the best. I loved Jacob enough to do that surely?

The door opened and Leah burst in she handed me the little bag she was carrying and taking it I slipped into the bathroom. A short while later I sat there waiting for the result…

 _ **Oh dear poor Bella can't live without Jacob and now she's willing to sacrifice herself to help him such a crazy girl when is she going to learn? By the way it takes two to make a baby and Jacob's never asked Bella about contraception tut tut! What about Charlie? He's been a cop for years and yet he seems to always be in the dark…not this time though he's on the trail this is just the start…..**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It's been a long week and work got in the way yet again! Thanks for reading and please review it keeps me working on this story! There's a lot of angst…but our star crossed lovers are so young….enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

I sat perched on the edge of the bath not daring to look at the result on the little stick. I could hardly breathe I was that scared. One word that's all it would take to turn our world upside down. I closed my eyes and tried to pace my breathing as I heard my heart beating in my ears. A soft tapping at the bathroom door drew my attention and my eyes snapped open.

"Bella?…Bella are you ok?" asked Leah. I could hear the concern in her voice. "Can you come out please? You have been in there for 20 minutes at least".

"I'll b…b..be out in a minute Leah" I replied my voice shaky. This is it I thought deep breath and look. My legs started to shake as I peered at the result …. _Pregnant._ I sat down again in shock, my head spinning… No..no… **NO!**..What was I going to do now? With a deep breath I steadied my nerves, got up and opened the door. Leah was waiting and seeing the look on my face she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella" she sighed "You look dreadful….you don't have to tell me the result I can see from your face". Leah started to rub small circles over my shoulders as I started to cry. "Don't worry little sister" she crooned "Everything is going to be ok..you got that?" She said pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"B..but..J..Ja..cob.". I spluttered "What's he going to say? It's just another burden for him Leah!" I sniffed." He's changed so much over the past few weeks this will just push us apart"

"Silly Bella" she smiled "I won't deny he will be shocked but I'm sure he's going to be over the moon…it's a wolf thing..passing the genes on!" she laughed out loud.

"Please don't say anything to anyone Leah" I whispered "I'm not ready for anyone to know yet and that includes Jacob". Leah pulled back from the hold she had on me, her arms dropping to her sides. "I'm not sure if I can manage that Bella" she sighed "It's hard to hide anything from the pack mind let alone the Alpha"

"Please try" I begged "I just need some time to adjust then I will tell Jacob myself.. promise". Leah nodded and left me alone in the room while she went to make some tea. I got the little stick out again and looked. Yep, still pregnant no getting away from it. My shoulders slumped and I rubbed my face with my hands. This should have been wonderful news to share but it was all too soon. Why did this have to happen now? We were both too young. We had only just discovered each other and I wanted more time with Jacob, just the two of us. I didn't want to share him not yet! Was that too much to ask?

My conscience pricked at me as I sat wallowing in self-pity. What about the baby?…. it did not ask for this. My hand drifted to my flat tummy and I patted it gently "I'm sorry baby" I whispered "Please forgive me. I love you even if Mommy does sound selfish" I smiled slightly. Despite everything Jacob and I had made this tiny speck of a baby with love. It did not deserve to feel unwanted just because the timing was wrong.

I sat up my mind made up. "Whatever happens little one" I whispered "Mommy loves you and wants you". I would not burden Jacob with yet more responsibilities he had more than enough already. No I would go to Renee as I had planned and have the baby in Florida. A girl needed her mom at a time like this I tried to convince myself. Besides Jacob could come and visit. I frowned and swallowed…that's if he wanted to. My teeth chewed into my bottom lip. Would he want to visit? Florida was so far away and he had the pack, the Tribe. It would be selfish of me to expect that. Maybe the baby and I could spend summers here like I did with Charlie.

My chest tightened Charlie…. Charlie would go mad when he found out. Maybe it would be better to go to Renee first then tell Charlie later? No…. that was cowardly I realised. He deserved to be told face to face. Anyways I had to be here and tell him in person that way I might have a chance to prevent him from shooting Jake!

I put my face in my hands again. Jacob! How could I leave? I love him so much it hurts to even think about going. Even now the pull of the imprint between us was driving me nuts and he was just a few minutes away. I could feel him, taste his mood. What would thousands of miles do? Damn the imprint I thought wrapping my arms around myself and rocking back and forth. Maybe if I travel far enough I won't feel the pull anymore and neither would Jacob, maybe it would snap and he would be free of me and our little mistake? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leah returned.

Like to share Bella? She asked as she placed a steaming mug on the night stand next to my bed. I smiled weakly at her "I'm ok Leah" I replied a little too brightly "I'm just thinking about going to see Renee. It's been so long since I last saw her and well I have some important news to tell her". My eyes drifted to my tummy as my hand absent mindly rubbed it.

Leah dark eyes flashed "Whatever you are planning Swan forget it" she growled. "Do you know what it would do to Jacob if you got up and left him, left La Push.. took his baby away?" her voice hitched with emotion. Leah closed her eyes for a second as if she could feel the pain Jacob would endure. I looked at her tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Leah but….but.. it might be for the best" I mumbled in reply looking down at my hands that were twisted into the hem of my T shirt. I chewed my lip hard hoping the pain would divert me.

"Ripping out Jacobs heart would be for the best Bella?". She paused her eyes searching mine "Tell me where did you get that wonderful idea from?" Her words stung and a tear rolled down my cheek. Leah grabbed both my hands in hers "Bella" she sighed as she cocked her head to one side her shiny black bob swinging. "You know the power of the imprint. What it will do to both of you if you try to deny it, especially now? This baby has sealed it in place, neither of you will survive a parting.

I nodded "I know Leah Even thinking about leaving hurts. I really don't want to hurt him I…I…just don't know what to do for the best. My leaving would give Jacob a chance. Renee would look after me and the baby its..its …one less responsibility in his life". I looked down again my foot tapping against the bed nervously.

Leah threw her hands in the air "Aarrgghhh Bella!" she cried through gritted teeth "How far do you think you would get if you left? I looked up into her dark eyes that glittered with anger the wolf not far below the surface. I silently shrugged my shoulders "I doubt you would make it over the Rez boundary before he would know. She sighed again loudly "When you came up with this plan did you really think Jacob would ever let you leave him, leave La Push? Jeez Bella you are having his baby! There is no way he will let you go, nor will the pack for that matter. The baby could be the next Chief, the next Alpha!" her eyes narrowed "He would come after you Bella you must know that? He would abandon everything, Billy, the pack the tribe… to come after you. Is that what you really want? Are you testing his love?

I sighed and shook my head I knew what Leah said was true. Jacob would come after me of that I had no doubt. "No Leah I'm not testing his love I know his feelings for me" I whispered. " Ok" I sighed "I won't leave; you are all stuck with me now I suppose". I peered up at Leah hoping she was not still seething with anger.

"Thank the spirits!" sighed Leah as she gave me a hug "That's the most sensible thing you have said all day! Besides he would never have forgiven me if I had not tried to stop you Bella". Her dark eyes twinkled as she looked into mine. "I don't want you to go either Bella you have become like a sister to me and we need more women in the pack to counter all that testosterone!" I smiled in return "Sisters really?" I whispered.

"Sisters!" Leah replied smiling." Come on lets go and get some dinner I don't know about you but I'm starving and I've eaten nothing but raw rabbit last 2 days! Besides I have to get to a pack meeting and Sam will be there!".

Leah went ahead to help Sue and I stayed behind in the room to text Jacob. All that talk about leaving had tightened the imprints grip and I needed to see him tonight. I smiled to myself who was I trying to kid? I needed to feel him, touch him, seeing would just not cut it..simple. I pressed send and rushed down stairs. Wow Sam at the pack meeting I would have to ask Jacob what was going on when I saw him later.

\- _Later that evening…_

It was dark by the time I drove up in the Rabbit and parked up outside the Clearwater house. Leah and Seth had arrived home from the pack meeting about 15 minutes before so I knew Bella would be on her way out. Bella waved as soon as she saw me rushing up to the car she opened the door and slid onto the seat, scooting towards me. I had missed her desperately and I leaned over to gently kiss her before suddenly pulling away. Bella groaned with disapproval as my lips left hers.

"It will have to wait a few minutes Honey" I sighed "We have an audience" and I nodded to my left. There was Charlie climbing into his cruiser, he was not happy as he looked over at us. I heard Bella groan again as she caught sight of Charlie and chewed on her bottom lip.

"What's up with Charlie Bella?" I asked as I waved at him. Charlie half-heartedly waved back.

"He knows about us" Bella whispered

"Ah..I see now" I replied watching as the cruiser pulled off the drive taking Charlie to work. I started the engine and drove towards the beach.

"I'm taking you to First beach" I said smiling at her "I thought we could grab a little alone time under the stars" and wiggled my eye brows.

"Umm.." Bella swallowed looking nervous "Um… sounds good Jacob she mumbled. That had my full attention something was wrong. We drove in silence for the next few minutes. In the closed space of the car her sweet scent was strong and my wolf was clawing to be let out, I desperately wanted to hold her, kiss her and, oh boy did I want to protect her. The feelings were driving me crazy I had to get her into my arms and soon.

I parked up and we watched the wave's crash upon the shore lit by the large moon low in the night sky. Neither of us spoke, lost in our own thoughts. I reached out and took her hand in mine drawing it up to my mouth. I softly kissed each knuckle in turn. Bella looked at me with those big brown doe eyes of hers. "Kiss me Jacob" she whispered I couldn't wait to oblige.

I pulled her close and covered her mouth with a hot kiss, she sighed and her lips parted giving me access to her sweet mouth. I was on fire, every sense filled with longing her sweet scent enveloping me with desire. Our lips moved in unison until Bella pulled back to take a deep breath and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat watching the sea again. I took a deep breath to steady myself. We needed to slow down before I dragged her onto the back seat, the wolf purred at the thought. I smiled to myself I was far too big to be able to do anything with Bella in the car downside of becoming a shifter. I'd outgrown the Rabbit.

"How did the pack meeting go?" Bella asked her face curious "…and how…how was Sam?". I looked at her surprised. Leah I thought they must have talked. I hid the fact I was a little pissed at Leah. Bella had been unwell today and I did not want her stressed out I looked at her big brown eyes "Are you feeling better Bella?"

"Umm yes much better" she smiled "I think I was just tired and I needed to eat". A blush appeared on her cheeks and I gently traced my finger along her cheek bone. My wolf ears heard her heart stutter in response and I smiled at her. "I love you Bella" I whispered. She peered up at me "love you more" she laughed. " Anyway" she went on stopping me in my tracks on the way for another kiss "Tell me about the meeting?" she huffed impatiently. So I told her about the pack meeting and Sam's good news. I left out the bit concerning the leeches I did not want to stress her out..

"I'm so happy for Sam and Emily Bella whispered as she played with my hand. "They will make lovely parents".

"Perhaps that will be us one day in the future" I replied. "The distant future of course" I teased. I felt her tense and she took back her hand dropping mine. "What's wrong Bella? I asked.

"I feel bad about Emily" she sighed her hands twisting in her lap and her teeth biting down on that luscious full bottom lip

"Why do you feel bad Bella? You have done nothing wrong" I soothed. I was going to trap that bottom lip between my own teeth and soon.

"Well I.." She hesitated" I…I had that fight with her Jacob…if I had known …" she cast her eyes down "…and we were fighting on the floor" Bella raised her face her eyes swimming with tears "what if I had harmed the baby Jacob? I could not live with that guilt!" Big fat tears began to roll. I quickly wiped her tears away and kissed the little pout her lips had made. Jeez she was so cute.

"You weren't to know Bella" I replied "They kept it a secret from all of us. It's all ok and that's all that matters". I kissed her on the mouth my tongue tracing her full bottom lip begging to be let in. Finally she sighed and gave me entry. We were lost in our passionate kissing until she was gasping for breath again.

"Jeez you smell so good Bella honey" I mumbled into her neck. "I need you tonight. Come back home with me… please ? I begged. I could not spend the night without her safe by my side.

Umm I….I ..don't know Jake she whispered in reply "…Charlie may go ballistic".

"Charlie is on night shift" I smiled into her neck placing hot open mouthed kisses there which I knew she found hard to resist. I felt her shiver in response.

"Kay" she sighed "I need you too". As I held her the sweet aroma hit me again and I remembered Embry's question. I could not help myself I had to find out " When Embry and I were at Sam's earlier today we saw Emily". Bella's eyes snapped open.

"How was she is she ok …did she look ok?"Bella asked her eyes full of concern I smiled.

"Of course she is ok I told you not to worry. Anyways" I went on "Embry and I noticed Emily smelt really sweet." Bella laughed gently "You wolves and your scenting"

"Bella" I said seriously. "You smell just as sweet to me"

She giggled "Is that why you always call me honey? "Her eyes wide and innocent

I laughed back Damn she was so cute without even realising it. "No honey" I breathed "You smell like Emily".

Bella froze and pulled back, a frown forming on her little face. Her lips puckered up. We stared at each other before Bella looked down at her hands. "Tell me?" I asked "Tell me what's wrong?"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip with such force I swear it should have bled. I gently pulled her lip away with my thumb. "Bella tell me?"

Bella's eyes looked like a deer caught in a wolfs stare "I'm…I'm….preg….pregnant Jacob!" she stuttered then quickly buried her face in her hands, her little shoulders shaking as she cried. For what seemed like an eternity I did not move. I just sat there like a dork mouth agape as what I had suspected was pronounced as the truth. .GOD! I had gotten her pregnant! The wolf was somersaulting with glee, the man was terrified.

"Bella honey" I whispered finally snapping out of my stupor "Oh my bells" I cried as I drew her into an embrace. "Don't cry please don't cry" her tears splashing onto my bare arms

Bella mumbled something that sounded like she was frightened "It's okay" I reassured her "Look we can talk about it. You have choices… you know that don't you? My throat tightened as I said it but I had to let her know, there was no pressure. Either way I would support her decision, it was her body after all. My wolf was seething he did not see it that way at all. _Mine_ he growled, _cub_ he snapped _protect!_.

"I've ruined everything" she mumbled, "College, your life!" and the sobbing got louder. What I did next was a dreadful mistake but I thought it was the right thing to do.

"Bella honey. You don't have to have the baby if you don't want to." Oh Fu*k it so hurt to say that but I had to put her first and it looked like that's what she wanted ….to have the choice…or so I thought…..

Bella's head snapped up anger glaring out from her big beautiful eyes "You…you.. don't want our baby? She gasped "You…you… want me to get rid of it?...How could you Jacob Black?

But Bella I pleaded that's not what I said I just…I just wanted you to know you have a choice. We are young..I mean you are young… You have to do what's best for you". I groaned this was going so wrong.. so badly wrong I scrambled to back track

Her mouth opened and closed in shock for a few seconds as she glared at me "Jacob Black! She said "You are one cruel son of a bitch!" her eyes flashed and she pulled at the car door catch, practically falling out. I grabbed her and pulled her back up right. "Get your hands off me!" she screamed as she got out of the car. I rushed around to her side of the car as she staggered blindly in the dark onto the beach.

"Bella!" I called and grabbed hold of her but she fought me punching and slapping at me frantically as she sobbed into my shoulder her heart pounding.

"You don't want our baby!…You promised you would never hurt me Jacob!" she wept bitterly

"Shhh…shh Bella, that's not what I said" I tried to hug her but she pushed against me writhing out of my hold totally out of control."Hush Bella" I begged her "Please listen to me". Bella broke free and stumbled forward she turned to face me her face was ashen with grief.

"I'm leaving you Jacob Black! She sobbed "I'm going to Florida to Renee!. I won't stay and mess up your perfect life oh great Chief..oh mighty Alpha!" she screamed and started to stumble back to the car. I ran after her grabbing her hands. Bella sunk to the ground and sobbed her energy spent fighting me…a werewolf. I hunkered down beside her.

"Oh Bella honey… please you've got it all wrong". I pleaded

"Have I? "She wailed "From where I'm standing it's very obvious what you really want Jacob. Please take me home now". She hiccupped trying to get her breath between sobs. I tipped her face up to me and tried to kiss her but she turned away. Her eyes were full of betrayal. It was like being stabbed through the heart. I fell onto my knees in front of her.

"Bella please". I begged "Please don't leave me".

"I have to Jacob it's for the best". Bella tried to get up but I pulled her back down. "Let me go Jacob!" she cried

"What so you can run away like you always do Bella?" I replied anger in my voice. She looked at me stunned for a moment. "That's Renee's style not yours!"

"I…I.. don't know what you mean" she cried.

"Renee has run for years!" I went on "Moving from state to state, job to job, dragging you with her. Will you do that with our child?" I watched as her lower lip trembled, her eyes getting wider as I continued "Then there's Charlie. He loves you Bella but you can count on one hand the number of times he saw you growing up. I looked at her directly into her eyes "Is that my destiny too? I knew I had gone too far but I was fighting for her ..for our baby.

Bella's eyes were wide and full of hurt. Her little shoulders began to shake as small sobs escaped her heaving chest.. "I'm…I'm not like Renee…I wouldn't' do that to our child ..I..I…".she broke down sobbing.

"I know" I said "I'm sorry. Maybe I should not have said that"

"I'm still going .".She whispered.

"I won't let you!" I simply replied

"I can go if I want to!" Her little chin lifted in defiance.

"I'll Alpha command you to stay if I have to!" I growled in response "I can do that and as my imprint , my mate you _will_ have to obey". The wolf growled _Mine_ he snarled

"Try it!" Bella snapped "I don't have to obey you!"Her eyes flashed. What the hell was happening here. I ran an exasperated hand through my hair things were spiralling way out of control…

I reached out and gently turned her face to mine "Bella" I whispered "..Please honey…please don't go. don't leave me, I couldn't bear it if you left me" Her eyes filled with tears again and she reached out a trembling hand to cup my cheek and I leaned into its softness. I felt desolate. The last time this had happened she left me to go to Italy. "Please Bella" I whispered "Please don't take my baby away from me…..stay" my voice cracked and I knew tears were in my eyes. I felt the pain in my very soul the acute fear she would go. The wolf howled he could feel the break coming.

I heard her breath hitch "You …you want our baby? She whispered fear in her voice and etched on her face.

"Yes" I replied "Please Bella give me the chance to be in your lives every day….I.. I know I could be a good dad... don't go". My shoulders slumped and I buried my face in my hands. I was heartbroken, what would I have left if she went…nothing! Bella sat up on her knees and taking both my hands in hers she pulled them away from my face.

"Oh Jake" she sighed "You would be a wonderful daddy" She smiled slightly "Hold me Jacob" she whispered "I need you…we need you… now more than ever". I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply. I broke the kiss to whisper still afraid of her reply "You'll stay honey.. please?" She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and nodded

"Yes" she sighed "I'm not going anywhere ever. This is where I …"she smiled "No.. _WE_.. belong with you" then she closed the gap and kissed me again. My wolf purred in pleasure. I picked Bella up and carried her back to the car. Come back home? I quietly asked "I need you with me tonight Bella" .She nodded "There's nowhere else that I'd rather be" she sighed and took my hand weaving our fingers together. I started the car and headed for home.

 _ **I**_ _ **felt for Bella as all her plans come crashing down when she finds out about the baby but my heart broke for Jacob as his did on the beach. Bella is his world and with all his responsibilities its her love and her very presence in his life that keeps him going!. I'm glad he told her to stop running when things get rough, he's right she has learnt that from Renee and I think Bella may have seen the light it's a "learned" reaction and not really her. Hang on for a bit longer things are about to get dark….**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Although we have just seen Bella tell Jacob she is pregnant I thought we needed to see the earlier pack meeting as it sets the tone for the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading and please review it keeps me working on this story! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_

I stood watching the sun go down behind the mountains turning the snow covered peaks from white to heated red whilst the pack gathered before me at the usual meeting place. I pulled my thoughts together which as usual had slipped to Bella and my need to be with her…in her. I took a deep breath. This was the first meeting for a united pack with Sam as my Beta. I was not in a good mood the pull of the imprint had intensified for some reason... Fu*k knows what or why I grumbled to myself. I thought that having sealed our bond a few times now with mind blowing sex it would have lessened…..

My mind snapped back to the pack. Some wolves were bound to push my limited patience and my eyes drifted to Paul. He was difficult enough to handle as it was but now my sister was his imprint he was bound to push his luck. My Wolf snarled anyone cross me tonight or attempts to contend my role as Alpha will wish they fu*cking hadn't.

I looked around the loose semi-circle the pack had formed. Everyone was here except Leah. That irked me somewhat and made my wolf suspicious. Leah was always one of the first to arrive. I noticed movement in the undergrowth to my right and Leah bounded into view. I looked at her and growled.

"What's up almighty Alpha?" She huffed head cocked to one side. Leah loved to push the envelope. I did too once…not now though I was Alpha and I would be obeyed. I snarled at her drawing back my lips and showing her my canines. Leah bowed her head in sub mission but something was wrong. Her mind was jumbled like she was thinking of too many things at once. Was she trying to hide something? I wondered. I would discuss with her after the meeting until then we had pack business to sort.

Jared stepped forward. "As you know Paul and I ran the parameter this afternoon Jake" He growled "There was evidence of leeches crossing our land. We searched but found nothing. Whoever or whatever it was left."

"How many?" I asked

"Two maybe three" Growled Paul. "The scent was not fresh most likely between the last patrol and ours".

"Anyone we know?" I growled The Cullen's? I thought

"No. The scent was unknown to both of us. Leech. That's about it". Huffed Paul the fur on the back of his neck rising at the very thought of vampires, battle ready as always, crazy dude but I needed that.

"That's the third time this week" Growled Sam "I don't like it Jacob. Feels like they are testing our boundaries maybe they are watching for our response".

I looked at Sam and nodded my huge head "Agreed Sam" I replied. "I think we had better run some practice drills this week besides the patrols". I turned towards Sam "Can you organise? Starting tomorrow night we will run a practice as if the Rez were under a full scale attack". I looked each wolf in the eye as I spoke

Growling and yips broke out amongst the pack "Enough" I growled "Yes it will involve the imprints and the new pups" The wolves bumped shoulders with each other their eyes fixed upon me "As I have already said the practice will be as if the Rez were under a full attack and the safety of the imprints is a necessity to ensure all wolves can concentrate on their job…killing leech" I drew in a deep breath "Sam we will speak after the meeting to plan". Sam nodded his agreement.

I looked around the semi-circle of wolves there were 11 of us in all including the two new pups Aaron and Kai both unskilled in battle yet to meet their first leech. I watched the two young pups who were whining excitedly on the side lines hemmed in between Embry and Quil. I huffed and my wolf whined. It was bad enough trying to control the phase in the first few weeks let alone take on a creature as dangerous as a vampire. Jeez it was scary the first time. Everything in your being desperate to fight and scared shitless when you saw for the first time what it actually was you were so desperate to fight! An attack now would almost certainly lead to injuries maybe even death. They could not be allowed in any fights for the time being and that also meant they needed a minder. One less wolf available for battle.

Then there was Colin and Brady they had seen very little action but at least had control of the wolf and some leech action so they knew what to expect. I narrowed my eyes. So from the 11 wolves in the pack I effectively had 7 I could rely on in the event of an attack and that included me. That would have to be enough for the time being. My wolf stretched and prowled I only hoped we would have enough time to prepare before an attack came for real. Movement caught my attention Embry stepped forward.

"I have news of the young Makah boy" he growled "It won't be long Jake. Plus Colin and Brady have seen two others at the Rez School showing early signs. He huffed saddened "I think we could have 3 new wolves by the end of the month" The pack growled in response to the news and milled around bumping shoulders needing to connect with others in the group. It was a natural lupine action that strengthened our bond. I growled processing the news. More new pups to deal with. Growls and whining punctuated the night air. The pack felt the presence of danger that accompanied this news, more pups equalled more leech. Evil was coming into our midst… our spirit wolves knew. Time to bring order I whined.

"Enough" I growled using the timbre of the Alpha. The pack settled back into the informal semi-circle. "We will have to work hard as a pack and I expect everyone to pull their weight or be prepared to be punished". I growled the bass notes vibrating off the trees. "I will not tolerate anything less than your full input". All eyes were on me. I could feel the annoyance emanating from Paul he was still not happy with me as his Alpha and his eyes narrowed as he pawed the ground snarling.

"Got something to add Lahote?" I growled in reply

"Nope" he replied with emphasis on the p

"Good coz get this straight. I'm the Alpha now and if I give an order I expect it to get done. Absolute loyalty I will accept nothing less" I snarled

"If the orders make sense "Huffed Lahote, almost snickering under his breath.

Snarling I leapt at Paul and took him down. With my teeth at his neck I bit, enough to draw blood. Paul whined beneath me. "Show me respect!" I growled then let go of Lahote and looked at the pack "Or I will do the same to each of you!" They looked back wary stepping away a pace or two heads bowed, showing the right side of their necks in lupine submission.

Sam shuffled at my side he was uncomfortable this had never been his way as Alpha. I glanced at him Pauls blood still on my muzzle and snarled. The pack was growing, danger was coming. I had to keep order things were different now. I turned back to the pack "Has anyone else news they wish to share?" Silence greeted me. "Then" I continued "I formally announce that the council have ratified my position as Alpha and Sam as my Beta". All eyes were upon Sam who shuffled his paws looking at the floor. As you are all aware Sam and I fell out but with the danger we may face I for one am pleased that I have such a wolf as Sam to assist me in the running of this pack.

Sam looked up caught off guard by my words he huffed not knowing what to say. Keep your friends close I thought and your enemies closer. My wolf snickered in reply and he stretched out. "Sam I growled "Is there something you would like to say?" I eyed him meaningfully.

Sam stepped forward slightly "I am proud to have led you up to this point and will do all I can to assist Jake in the role of Beta" he paused glancing at me as I nodded "I also have some good news to share with you all. Emily and I are expecting the packs first pup" howls and whines greeted the announcement as the pack excitedly absorbed the news.

"I propose" I growled "That we celebrate this wonderful news and welcome our two new pups Aaron and Kai with a bonfire and barbeque!". More excited howls and yips filled the air. The pack deserved some R&R things were about to get rough. "Meeting over" I growled as wolves surged towards Sam.

Leah did not escape my notice she hung back as I knew she would and given her history with Sam, this would be another blow to herself esteem. She caught my eye and looked down her thoughts becoming jumbled again. Leah was most definitely blocking me or at least trying to. I growled to myself I could easily Alpha order her to tell me what she was hiding from her Alpha or a well place nip would soon sort her loyalty but somehow I knew it involved Bella. The conversation with Embry earlier came back into my head. I needed to speak with Bella tonight but it would have to wait a little longer

As wolves took off for home Leah included I stood with Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. "We need to plan the practice drills and tactics for battle" I huffed. All four wolves nodded their big heads in agreement. "I know you are concerned about the imprints Sam" I continued looking at his steady gaze "and I'm sure you would rather we left Emily out" Sam growled at the mention of her name followed by a whine "But" I sighed "They _all_ need to know their part in an attack… it could save their lives, should it come to that. I hope it never does". The other wolves whined in response.

"You four and Quil are my best fighters. You have experience with leeches, new-born's included". All four growled again in response at the mention of new-born's. That had been one hell of a battle the last time and I almost lost my life.

"So you want to arrange a drill for tomorrow Jake?" Growled Paul

"I want to arrange a practice for the imprints first then we can trial a distress howl in the middle of the night. I suggest we plan for a practice attack on Saturday night after the barbeque just as they are all relaxing".

"We can see how long it takes the Fu*ers to phase and respond" Snickered Paul "When they have to leave their warm beds".

"Exactly" I grinned showing my sharp teeth as Embry Jared and Sam all snarled in agreement. "Sam" I continued "Can the imprints gather at your house tomorrow so we can plan with them what to do and where to go should the Rez be attacked?. Sam nodded in reply "I'll get Emily to text all the girls". He huffed "Emily does not have Bella's number Jake" he paused

"Sure, sure" I growled "I'll sort it Sam. We need to get those two together as they will have to lead the others". Sam nodded but his eyes looked wary he knew the history between our two imprints. "Ok" I growled "Let's call it a night. Embry and l be over tomorrow Sam to firm up in arrangements for the drill and get the celebration in motion for Saturday. The elders will have to be invited of course" I huffed. "Paul you will be on patrol tomorrow so when you get back to my place", I winced, "We can talk".

"Agreed" Paul replied "I'm off now Jake" he growled "Got me some urgent business to take care of" and he winked before thundering off into the undergrowth. Bast*rd I thought that "business" was my sister and it was going to take a long time for me to accept that one. My wolf was up and stalking he was most definitely displeased. We all split and headed for home.

I phased back and strolled into my house. Billy was busy watching TV. I did not ask where Rachel or Paul were. I did not want to know. I knew that perverted ba*tard I'd seen his thought s far too many times and I could not deal with it right this moment. I picked up my cell and scrolled the messages. Three missed calls and four text messages all from Bella. I smiled to myself each message was full of love and longing. I adored that girl she was way too cute. I had missed her and needed her body next to mine safe and protected, my wolf growled he demanded it. I quickly text back that I was on my way to pick her up. I decided I would ask her to spend the night with me here at my house. Somehow I had to get her to spend every night with me from now on. I could not, would not leave her unguarded..not now. It was time to face Charlie.

 _ **Now you know the pack plans we can continue with the story!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It has always saddened me that the Twilight series treated Charlie Swan like a fool yet he's the Chief of Police but we are asked to believe he see's and hears nothing? So my imagination got carried away and this is what I think Charlie would really have done. Do you agree? Thanks for reading and please review it keeps me working on this story! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Ps Hope you all had an awesome Easter and this is my little present to you all xxx**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

I backed the cruiser slowly down Sue's drive keeping an eye on the car that had just stopped outside the house and its driver Jacob Black. A movement to my left caught my attention as Bella ran towards the car a wide grin on her face. She looked so happy to see that young man that my own heart ached for her. Bella had been so sad recently and I was scared where she would be if this little fling of hers with Jacob didn't work out. I edged the car onto the road in time to see Jake raise his hand in a wave which I begrudgingly returned before throwing the cruiser into gear and sped off the Rez.

As I drove towards town to start my shift my mind wandered. It had been hard when Bella first came back to Forks I was ashamed to admit that to myself. It had been so long that I had forgotten how to be a Father and we had fallen into the easy pattern of being nothing more than house mates.

Completely immersed in my work as I had been since the day Renee walked out taking Bella with her. I had failed to notice how alone she was. Bella was craving for normal family life and stability which both her parents had failed to provide. I failed to see the signs in my own flesh and blood which I readily saw in the flotsam of life that drifted into Forks Police station. It had all the hallmarks of a tragedy waiting to happen and it almost did….in the shape of Cullen.

By the time I wished I had taken action Bella had pronounced herself deeply in love. Fuck I could not warm to the guy however hard I tried for her sake something in my very soul detested him. He made me uneasy as a Father and as a cop. All my being screamed she was not safe with him even though I could find nothing wrong and believe me I searched the police files praying to find one misdemeanour even a speeding ticket but no there was nothing, absolute zero. In fact it was the absolute zero that got me wondering. There was no trace of Edward or his perfect family on any records I could search. They were an enigma.

All my fears came together in one huge crash the day Bella was injured in Phoenix. Hospitalised her little body broken I had accepted Dr Cullen's feeble explanation for her injuries but my cop's nose twitched something was off. To be honest something was very off and it appeared to be the Cullen's themselves.

I had never noticed it until that day at the hospital. As Carlisle talked I became aware of a faint sweet aroma reminding me of the chapel of rest at the funeral parlour that in my job was a place I had to visit all too often. That same smell seemed to be around the entire Cullen clan. I had little time to act on my instincts before Bella was home and threatening to leave unless I accepted Edward. I caved as I always did. I loved my daughter and I wanted her to be happy…to ease my own guilt.

Yet that same happiness was ripped from her when the entire Cullen clan upped and left leaving Bella in a state that was zombie like in appearance. Never had I been so scared for my daughter then those godforsaken months after that bastard dumped her. I feared for her sanity. It had been one of the few times that Renee and I had actually agreed over our daughter, we had almost sought professional help believing Bella to be clinically depressed.

But we had all been saved by the very person who had sat at the end of Sues drive Jacob Black. Somehow that young man had reached Bella drowning under the sea of depression and dragged her back to the surface just in time for that bastard Cullen to roll into town and take her back.

I winced at the memory as Jacobs face appeared in my mind. Jake had been so angry he had refused to speak of it to his farther or even Bella. He withdrew and stayed on the Rez. I sighed to myself and shook my head again at the image of how sad Jacob had looked when I called on Billy. Then that sadness turned into a hardened look that sent alarm bells ringing in any guy who saw him….trouble and big enough to handle it.

My world crashed and burned when Bella and that creep told me they were getting married. He stood there looking so smug facing me down as Bella blushed and stuttered showing me that god awful trashy ring he had given her. Too young and why the rush? Was all I could think that day. Jeez they were what 18 years old with their whole lives ahead of them yet he had proposed?

Hell Bella had even said she never wanted to marry young like her parents yet here she was doing the exact opposite. Something about the way he watched her, spoke to her, touched her, screamed of possession like he owned her and Bella the way she looked at him, like she couldn't take her fucking eyes off him made my skin crawl. It was like she was under some sort of spell. I swallowed thickly at the memory.

Although I had prayed something would happen like a bolt of lightning striking Cullen down that damn wedding went ahead and now I sighed, here we were the marriage over and Cullen exposed as a wife beater. I would have pressed charges and arrested him myself but the Cullen's left town. Bella and Sue had begged me to let things lie. I had agreed but I was not finished not by a long shot…. hell no.

Speeding along the highway something caught my attention to my right in the forest it looked like a huge animal but it passed in a blur. Maybe I was mistaken there was nothing there now as I looked in my rear view mirror. I picked up speed to get to my office I needed some coffee it was going to be a long night.

I parked outside Forks Police station in the bay marked Chief of Police. As I cut the engine there was a tap at the window and I released the lock. The door opened.

"Evening Chief" smiled Greggs as he got into the passenger seat,

I cocked an eyebrow in his direction "Greggs" I sighed "Long time no see considering I'm paying you good money"

"Aww Chief you've missed me, I'm touched" He chuckled

"Hmm you could say that except my bank balance certainly hasn't" I shot back at him

"Ouch.. That hurt and below the belt. I don't charge you half as much as I normally do if that's any consolation" and he winked. "However I have some news" and he handed over a large envelope.

I grabbed the envelope and let out a sigh "Is this it then for my good money? I rasped as I opened the manila envelope "Like to give me a quick breakdown first?"

Steve Greggs straightened up in the seat all trace of humour gone from his puffy face. He had been a good cop and a good friend until that tragic car accident ten years ago. He had been involved in a car chase after a thief when they collided with another car driven by a young mother. She didn't make it and Steve sunk into guilt over her death. It had effectively ended his police career and now he made a living as a private detective. I was now a client.

"You're gut instinct was right Charlie" he sighed "There is something strange about the Cullen's".

I looked up from the papers he had given me. "You have my full attention Steve" I growled "What did you find out? I suspect whatever it was, was not obtained legally?"

Greggs smirked "In this game Chief, money talks louder than the law". He took a deep breath. "I know where they are, well at least the clan minus Edward".

My breath caught that son of a bitch was on the loose without Carlisle to rein him in. "Go on Steve" I encouraged.

"They are just over the border in Alaska. None of them are working they are just hanging around like they are waiting for something or someone. However, I think I can prove that Dr Cullen is not all he would like us to believe. Prior to his stint at the hospital in Forks he has not held another post…" he paused "At least not in the States".

I nodded "Ok so he's been abroad?"

"Brazil" confirmed Greggs "He owns an Island off the coast"

I whistled "An island you sure Greggs? That takes serious money ..a great deal of money. Where did he get that an inheritance?"

"You could call it that" Greggs grinned. "The problem is Charlie there is very little evidence of anything connected to the Cullen's. Be it jobs, schools, college even relatives. It's like someone effectively wipes the slate clean every time they move. I've checked the school records at Forks and the hospital. They have been altered Charlie, just enough to make them useless".

I looked at him "In what way useless?" I asked

"The file at the hospital with Carlisle's details, the attachments have been deleted Charlie. Lucky I got there first otherwise I would never have found out that the resume he provided to the hospital was complete bullshit. The telephone numbers were all managed offices someone paid to give callers the right answers" He paused taking a breath whilst I got my head around what he had revealed.

"Your gut feeling Steve?" I asked

"Something is very very wrong with these guys Chief. They do not want to leave a footprint anywhere and they go to great lengths to ensure this."

"Are you sure they are not in any FBI witness programme Steve?" I sighed

"Checked with an old buddy already Charlie and the answer is no" he smiled.

I sat back in my seat my hands gripping the steering wheel "So we have nothing on them?" I growled through gritted teeth

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that…" grinned Greggs "But hold on to your hat Charlie what I'm about to show you will knock your socks off".

I turned towards him as he handed me an old sepia photograph. I looked down at the photo of a group of men outside an old building "What is this Steve?" I sighed

"Look closely Charlie, at the guy two from the right" He replied

I looked more closely at the photo "What the fuck!" I exclaimed "It's Carlisle!"

"Yep" Steve laughed "Taken in around 1923 outside the old Forks clinic before it burnt down and was rebuilt with what stands today"

"So…? I sighed "This is Cullen's Great Grandfather what does that prove?"

"Nothing, other than it's not his Grandfather Charlie….. It's him"

"How did you get this?" I was still sceptical

"The old museum in town they had a box of photos and stuff. I was just looking to see whether the Cullen's had some sort of family ties here and that's not all this…" He laughed as he handed me another photo "Is the crowning glory and proves the first photo is actually Carlisle!"

I looked at the old photo of the Forks High baseball team 1922. My mouth opened in a soft pop." Fuck me it can't be!" I exclaimed

"Oh but it is" laughed Greggs "its Edward Cullen alright with his brother Emmett on the back row. Seriously Charlie one photo yeah co incidence could be Carlisle's Great Grandfather but… Edward and Emmett too in the same year in the same place no fucking way! I don't know who these people are or what's going on Charlie but it's not natural and it's most likely dangerous too". He glanced at me.

"The only reason these photos survived was because they were in a private collection given to the museum only last year and hidden at the back of a cupboard. By the way I've checked the school records". Steve paused

"And?" I asked

"The baseball team photo exists but the Cullen's are missing. Like I said Charlie no proof is left behind but they missed these!" He laughed triumphant.

I stuffed all the paper work and photos back into the manila envelope. "Thanks Steve I really appreciate it. Keep digging if you can but, I agree with you they are dangerous and unnatural. Don't take any chances."

"I won't Charlie" he laughed "Be seeing you" He called as he slammed the car door shut. I sat there for a minute as my heart hammered in my chest. My God what was I going to do now. At least the bastards had left town. My thoughts drifted to Billy Black. He had run his own personal vendetta against the Cullen's since their arrival in Forks and I had fought the urge to get real angry with him but now maybe he had a point. Maybe all the Quileute's did, maybe they knew something I did not.

My thoughts were interrupted by my radio crackling to life "Chief Swan you there "

"Swan speaking go ahead"

"It's Police Officer Caine Sir. You asked me to report on your daughter this evening and one Jacob Black"

"Go ahead Office" I growled feeling bad that I was spying on my own daughter but it was for her own good I tried to convince myself.

"They went to First Beach", he paused "They had an argument, started to turn nasty Sir but simmered down before I had to step in for your daughters safety of course considering she was with Black and" his voice sounded too smooth.

"And what are you inferring about Black" I snapped

"Um…. Nothing Sir" he replied but I knew he was referring to Jacob being Quileute and therefore trouble is expected.

"Understood" I replied "And now?"

"They went back to the Clearwater residence on the Rez for your daughter to grab a bag then on to Blacks home Sir." He paused "Looks like she is spending the night with Black Sir"

"Ok thanks you can stand down" I replied my voice clipped with anger.

"Night Sir"

I blew out a long breath. So Bella was staying the night at Billy's and no doubt she won't be sleeping on the sofa. I rubbed my face with my hands. Bella oh Bella I sighed you are rushing headlong into deep water again. I was uneasy something had changed with Jacob this past year he was not the loving boy Bella left behind to marry Cullen. The row on the beach worried me further. It had turned nasty or so Officer Caine had reported.

Jeez I thought, Bella and Jacob arguing. My tiny fragile Bella and Jacob who had grown so freaking huge with that aura of power about him! Part of me feared for Bella's safety, after all it had been clear to Billy and I all those years that Jake loved Bella, she however could not see it there on his face a plain as daylight. Nor had Bella seen the look on his face when she agreed to marry Cullen or the bitterness etched there when he finally showed up at her wedding having run away. I just hoped that Jacob was not just stringing her along maybe planning to hurt her like she had him.

I got out of the cruiser and headed into my office I had a pile of paper work waiting and I needed that coffee desperately….

It was around 6:30am as I drove onto the Rez and headed round to Billy's house. I knew he would be up and around even at that time of the morning. I turned off the engine and got out shutting the door as quietly as I could. I tapped on the front door and waited. Billy opened the door a few moments later.

"Morning Billy. Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure, sure" Billy replied he rolled his chair back to let me in his eyes darting towards Jacobs room.

"Everything Ok Chief?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes

"Yep it's Ok Billy. I just needed a quiet word that's all" I replied

I followed him towards the little kitchen. I noticed the sofa was empty on my way through; yep my guess was right Bella nor anyone come to that had slept there for the night.

"Coffee Charlie?" Billy asked he looked uncomfortable as he reached for a mug.

We both sat down at the little table with our coffee in front of us. "Look Billy" I sighed "I'll come straight to the point I'm worried about Bella"

"Oh" sighed Billy his eyes looking down at his mug

"And Jacob as well" I added

Billy lifted his eyes and looked me straight in the eye. "Jake is fine Charlie he's a good son it's just been a bit tough for him lately"

"I'm not here on official business Billy" I sighed "I'm here as Bella's Father and your friend. I'm just worried about Bella she seems kinda fragile at the moment, well ever since…." I hesitated "The incident with Cullen…" I picked up my mug and took a long draught of coffee

Billy nodded and took a sip from his own mug

"Bella told me that she has been seeing Jacob and that they were getting serious. I'm just worried she is getting involved with someone too soon Billy. I mean… technically she's still married to Cullen". Billy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name and form what I had learned last night from Greggs I was on his side. I continued "I just don't want to see her get hurt again. Maybe in six months or so a little distraction will be good for her". I sighed seeing Billy's face harden.

"Jacob thinks the world of Bella and would never dream of hurting her if that's what you are thinking Charlie" Billy growled.

"I know" I sighed "But they are so young…. don't you agree Billy?". Billy just stared at me with cold dark eyes. I went on regardless "Besides Bella is a clever girl and I'm hoping she will go to college later this year. Get away from Forks make new friends and get a good job eventually" .I paused "Bella deserves more than small town Forks can offer" I sighed tipping my mug now empty of coffee.

"You mean Bella could have a life far better than anything Jacob could offer her Charlie?" snapped Billy with a hurt look on his face. After all anything is better than a life on the Rez with a Quileute for a son in law? Didn't think you were that prejudiced Charlie" Billy's head shot up pride flashed across his face.

"You know it's got nothing to do with that! I snapped back "Have you ever known me to be racial in any way Billy? I demanded. He shook his head.

"But it's always been someone else's child who has gotten involved with the Rez and a Native American before Charlie and you were just the cop dealing with the angry parents. This time it's Bella and that can change a Fathers view point." Billy sighed before he continued "From where I'm sitting you don't think my Jake is good enough for Bella"

I could see the hurt in Billy's eyes even as he squared his shoulders in defence of his son. "Don't get me wrong I like Jake", I sighed "Known him since he was in diapers as you well know seeing as we have been friends forever" I laughed "But" I took in a deep breath "…Jeez he has changed this past year Billy. He has grown and then some into the huge guy I just don't recognise. I narrowed my eyes "I mean look at his friends they are all huge I blew out a breath. What the hell are you feeding these boys they are all above 6 foot Billy and built like they are on some sort of steroid abuse".

Billy shot me a dirty look "None of those boys take steroids Charlie!" he hissed "Sam Uley keeps them in line and they help out on the Rez. They keep out of trouble"

"I know Billy I know" I replied I wasn't about to tell him I had already investigated that avenue and found zilch, no pusher, drugs nothing. I paused before continuing." I mean how old is Jake now 18? I sighed again "Billy he looks like he's about 28 for Christ's sake!". Billy lowered his eyes back to his empty mug and said nothing.

"To top it all off Billy" I seethed "Jake has changed again since Bella came back at Christmas. He has hardened, looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on those young shoulders and I'm worried for Bella. I looked Billy straight in the eye "Something is going on here on the Rez Billy and since I've been staying with Sue all I can smell is a big fat dirty rat! I've been a cop all my working life and something is being hidden from me but not for much longer!" I ranted.

"Quieten down Chief" snapped Billy "Rachel is home and asleep"

"I'm sorry Billy" I replied "But I need answers. I'm fed up with being fed bullshit besides I know Bella is here in this house" I got up and moved quickly to Jacob's room

"Charlie leave it….please" Billy called after me.

I opened the door and looked in. I let out a sigh of relief. Bella lay asleep on the bed looking peaceful but she was alone no sign of Jacob. I quietly closed the door and turned back to Billy. I held my hands up "Look I'm sorry Billy but Bella is my priority here and I'm worried"

Billy sighed "Understood Charlie but let Bella and Jacob sort this out between them. All we can do is be there for them"

I closed my eyes and nodded turning for the front door

"Charlie" called Billy "Jacob loves Bella always has and always will..you know he would never hurt her"

"Like me Billy I replied "Just like me" and I closed the door.

 _ **So what do you think? Charlie is a Cop and a loving dad its what he would do I'm sure. I'm excited now things are moving into place for a showdown with the Pack and Charlies gonna blow when he finds out about the baby! xx**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know it been ages since I last updated so apologies if you have been waiting I have been busy but if I'm honest I was also suffering from writers block…my muse just got up and left for a break but neglected to tell me she was going. Thanks for reading and please review I need the encouragement to keep working on this story! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 27**_

I awoke with a start, immediately reaching for Jacob but the bed was cold and empty. He must have left hours ago. I had been so deeply asleep that I did not even feel his absence. I withdrew my empty hand and listened intently. I was sure I had heard raised voices and one them belonged to Charlie, but it was quiet now perhaps I had just been dreaming. I stretched a little but I felt really weird. I was hot, but shivering and achy. I slowly edged my way out of bed and whoa head rush! The room started to spin just as I was hit with the overwhelming urge to throw up. I opened the bedroom door and staggered for the bathroom. I just managed to lock the door and throw myself at the toilet before I was sick. God I thought I was never gonna stop retching even though my poor stomach was empty.

I managed to stand on wobbly legs and rinse my mouth, throwing some water over my face. I looked in the mirror yuck I looked dreadful. Feeling a little better I made my way back to Jakes room catching the eye of Billy as he wheeled himself towards the kitchen. I blushed. Damn I bet he heard me in the bathroom. I managed a weak smile in his direction before going into the bedroom and closing the door.

I sat on the bed and grabbed hold of a pillow. I inhaled deeply I just needed to smell Jacob whilst I steadied myself. It helped as I was feeling a lot better now. Maybe a shower would relax me I thought so I grabbed my wash bag and went back to the bathroom. Standing under the hot water my mind replayed how gentle Jacob had been as we made love last night.

We both desperately needed each other especially after the row on the beach but it had taken me ages to convince him that sex was still ok. The look on his face was priceless as I had told him that being pregnant did not mean I was breakable and if he thought I was going without for 9 months he had another thing coming. Besides I'd said do you think you can last 9 months without? He had answered that question with his lips worshiping my body….

I leant against the wall and tried to take deep steady breaths. I loved him so much it actually hurt. Even more so when he wasn't near. I felt a sharp pull in my chest and I had recently come to realise it was the imprint reminding me I was his and I needed to physically touch him to calm it.

I turned the water off and stepped out. I smiled to myself as I thought about him sneaking out in the middle of the night to "play" with the pack, leaving me to wake up alone. Hmm he was going to pay for that when I saw him. Right now I was desperate for a great big Jacob hug. My stomach growled Ok I'd better go get some breakfast. I had someone else to worry about now and my hand drifted to my tummy as I walked towards the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen I glanced around the room. Billy was sat up at the small table looking thoughtful. "Morning Billy" I smiled

"Morning Bella" He smiled in return then looking a little more serious he asked "Feeling better now?"

"Umm yes… just a little tired and hungry" I could feel the blush rising up my neck and onto my cheeks as I spoke.

"Bella" he said looking serious "I heard you in the bathroom earlier…. are you sure you are ok?"

"It's nothing Billy really. I'm just feeling a little hot and maybe I ate something that did not agree with me last night." I tried to change the subject "Would you like me to make more coffee?"

"That would be good my dear" He smiled "There's some eggs and bacon keeping warm if you'd like some"

God give me strength I thought as I felt my stomach churn at the thought of bacon. I kept my back to Billy and took in a deep breath "No that's ok" I managed to answer "I'll just have some toast" and I popped a couple of slices in the toaster. As I turned the back door opened and in strode Jacob closely followed by Quil and Embry. Seeing me Jacob rushed over and swept me up into his arms

"Bells" he smiled into my neck as he inhaled deeply before crushing his lips to mine. I felt myself immediately relax. I hugged him back my left leg curling around his thigh and my right hand tightened into the hair at the back of his head. In response a low growl sounded within Jacobs's chest and he gripped me tighter.

"Jeez guys get a room" laughed Quil who was busy helping himself to eggs and bacon. Embarrassed at how we must look to the others I released my hold on Jacob and slid down his front. On the way down I could not help but notice that Jacob was very, very aroused to which my body immediately responded. Jacob smiled, he could smell my arousal and as I turned to face the room, two heads snapped up from eating to stare at me. Damn wolf sense of smell I thought as Quil smirked at me. A small growl from Jake stopped any further remark's being voiced. I glanced nervously at Billy, he had his head down pretending to look at his coffee mug but, I could see his shoulders moving as he tried not to laugh.

"Umm" I managed to squeak as I sunk back into Jacob, his arm wrapped around my waist with his hand splayed protectively across my abdomen. Three sets of eyes did not miss this gesture. Quill and Embry I could deal with as no doubt Jacob had shared the news but it was Billy's face I noticed more. His eyes narrowed for a few seconds before his mouth opened to a soft pop. I knew he had put two and two together my being sick earlier and now Jacob's gesture. Then to my relief he winked at me and smiled before returning his attention back to his coffee.

The sound of the toaster broke the silence and I moved to get it. I was just pouring coffee when Rachel's bedroom door opened and Paul came into the kitchen. "Morning folks" he growled scratching himself and yawning.

Billy glanced up and visibly grimaced at the sight of Paul. I smiled to myself as I watched Billy who had still not accepted the imprint… yet. To be honest we were all still a little in shock.

Tired Paul? Asked Quil "Don't recall seeing you on patrol last night"

"I was UP all night Quil" smirked Paul with emphasis on the up.

Jacob growled before another word could be said "Enough you two just get on and eat" He ordered.

I stood at the sink with my back to the room and laughed to myself. The next few weeks were going to be a rough ride as the family tried to accept the imprint between Rachel and Paul. I secretly hoped that Rachel could tame Paul and I was going to have a small talk with her imprint to imprint.

The back door opened again and Leah, Jared and Seth walked in." More food on its way" I called as I opened the fridge to get out the eggs and bacon.

"Here let me help you" said Rachel who had reached out to take the carton of eggs. I turned to see her smiling behind me "We imprints need to stick together eh?" I nodded my agreement and smiled in return. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah frown and look away. I knew she was thinking of Sam and Emily….damn imprinting. Leah was going to feel like the outsider looking in again.

I glanced around the kitchen and basked for a few moments in the warmth of family and pack. The gentle joshing between the guys as they shovelled mountains of food into their mouths, whilst Rachel and I prepared even more. Poor Billy I would have to go to ThriftWay today and stock up. Wolves and their appetites I smiled to myself.

I leant against the kitchen counter and sipped my tea. I knew with certainty now that coffee and bacon was off the menu for me. I watched Jacob deep in conversation with the pack, something about practice drills. I caught his eye and smiled.

"Hey Jake" shouted Quil seeing his Alpha was distracted "You listening or what?

Jake just stared at Quil as a small growl escaped from his lips. I moved to go grab some empty plates from the table to wash up.. "Oh no you don't" Jacob growled and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled in response as he kissed my neck and nipped lightly where my neck meets my shoulder.

"You are so cute when you giggle" he breathed. I turned my face to his and planted a kiss upon his luscious lips. "I need you to do me a very big favour today honey" he whispered nipping my bottom lip. I felt my heart rate speed up in response and from the small growl he made I knew he smelt my arousal.

Yet again I was so embarrassed. All the pack looked up and turned in our direction with Paul smirking as he balanced Rachel on one knee. Jake just growled and the pack pointedly looked away and got on with their conversation. I made a mental note to try not to get over excited with Jacob in public. I sighed it was a lost cause. I looked back at Jacob then I remembered "What favour Jake?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and before I was swept out to sea in the deep oceans I saw in his own he replied "I want you to go and visit Emily today…sort of make your peace".

My breath hitched in response and I looked at him for a moment completely horrified. He looked back with his big puppy dog eyes and best pout…."Pretty please Honey….for me?" then he crushed his lips to mine before I had a chance to reply. After a few moments I had to pull away breathless..

"I'm so going to reward you later that's a promise" he whispered in my ear as he nipped at my ear lobe..

"Hold your horses Black!" I snapped "I haven't agreed to anything yet." He just laughed before standing and carrying me out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind us and laid me on the bed. "Jake not now" I pouted up at him. "I want to talk to you and the pack are still in the kitchen"

"Maybe I can persuade you to speak to Emily" He breathed as he pulled off his T shirt and pressed me down onto the bed. I took a deep breath. Oh my! He had been out patrolling and Jacob smelt even better when he had been running as a wolf. Somehow I managed to turn my face away from his "It's not just about Emily" I whispered "You sneaked out to go play with the pack and I woke on my own" I pouted again trying a sad look.

He laughed as his hands pulled at my sweats edging them down my thighs, rhythmically stroking my skin. "I'm sorry Bella…" He whispered all throaty as he nipped my neck "Let me make it up to you?". Then he started to whisper sweet nothings in Quileute. I tried to resist honestly I did but as his tongue licked at my bottom lip requesting entry to my mouth I sighed to myself. How was I ever going to win an argument when he did this…jeez Black fought dirty and he didn't play fair…. but I loved it all the same…..

And that's how I found myself knocking on Emily's front door. I waited in silence. Damn you Jacob Black I thought using sex as a weapon how low can you get? Well two can play at that game I chuckled to myself. The door suddenly opened and I looked into the surprised face of Emily.

"Hi Emily" I managed to say "May I come in?" What seemed to be an eternity passed before Emily nodded and turned gesturing me to follow. I closed the door behind me and went through to the warm kitchen. It was just as I remembered it. Warm and inviting. It even smelled of freshly baked muffins but, it was the silence that caught me off guard. No happy sounds of the pack laughing and joshing…that felt like a life time ago.

"What do you want Bella?" Emily sighed as she sank down onto one of the stools eyeing me suspiciously. Gosh she looked very pregnant, how had I missed that the last time I had seen her? I licked my lips then looked up at her. I held out the bunch of flowers I had bought as a peace offering.

"I'm here to make peace Emily to apologise for what happened in the supermarket and…."

Emily held her hand up to stop me from speaking. She looked at me for a moment then she sighed "No Bella I think it's me who should be apologising for the way I treated you. It's just….well..Jacob was in pieces when you left…."

"I know Emily…." I butted in "..I know. I was a complete and utterly selfish fool. I realise now what a stupid little girl I have been and I deserved the scorn from you all but I love Jacob very much." I shuddered before continuing "If I could undo all the hurt that he suffered I would but what is done is done." I took in a deep breath "He has forgiven me Emily and he loves me and I will forever be so grateful." Tears welled up in my eyes and Emily dashed over pulling me into an embrace.

"Hey.." she cooed "Stop it. I know how much you both love each other. Sometimes we have to go through pain to get the reward. God only knows how much hurt Sam and I inflicted on poor Leah but as you say what's done is done. Come on cheer up" she laughed lightly.

I smiled up at her "I am so relieved Emily I truly want to be friends again after all you welcomed me that day into your home when everyone knew me as the leech lover". I sighed. Emily laughed again, taking the flowers and grabbing hold of a vase.

"Yes I remember when Jake managed to get around Sam's gagging order. Would you like some coffee or tea? Emily sighed to herself no doubt remembering those happier days, her kitchen full of pack.

"Umm tea please I've rather gone off coffee" I replied as I shakily sat down on one of the stools. Emily stood still and looked at me her head cocked slightly to one side as she arranged the flowers.

"Are you ok Bella? You look a little pale, well paler than usual" she laughed.

"Just a little dizzy" I tried to smile back at her.

"Got something to share Bella?" she asked glancing at me in a knowing way.

I felt the blush rising up my neck to where it flamed on my cheeks "I'm…I'm pregnant Emily but it's a bit of a secret for now"

"Congratulations!" Emily shrieked as she grabbed me in another huge embrace "Can you keep a big secret if I keep yours?" she asked.

"Sure ...Yes of course what is it?" I replied intrigued

"Kim is pregnant as well!" she cooed "All three imprints pregnant at the same time" she clapped her hands and laughed turning to put the kettle on.

I smiled at her but deep down something felt wrong. All three imprints pregnant especially as Jacob and I had only recently got together. Maybe something deeper was happening here. I was jogged back from my thoughts as Emily placed a cup and saucer in front of me.

"Herbal tea" she smiled "I bet you are feeling queasy?

"Yes" I moaned "I was really sick this morning. First time and I'm sure it won't be the last" I frowned at the thought.

"Better get used to it" Emily smiled shaking her head "It won't be going away for a few months but, I will give you some of the herbs to take with you so you can make yourself the tea. Old Quil will make you up some more if you ask him."

"I'm not sure he will Emily, I'm not one of his most favourite people" I winced at the memory of our last meeting.

"Hey stop that" she scolded "You are Jacobs mate and you're pack now. Besides you carry the future Chief of the tribe and the next Alpha". Emily looked serious for a moment before a laugh escaped her lips.

"Gah.." I managed to say. "That's not helping Emily in fact it makes me feels worse" I laughed a little. I had not really thought of it that way. "Besides I've yet to tell Charlie and he will most likely shoot Jacob first and ask questions later". I sighed

Emily lent against the kitchen top. "No he won't Bella once he gets over the shock he will be pleased. She looked thoughtful for a few moments "Look the best thing is to get Sue on side. From what I've been hearing Chief Swan is so smitten he'll do anything for that woman!"

"I'll bear that in mind" I laughed back. The door opened and in came Sam and Jacob. Sam immediately swept Emily up and kissed her sacred face just as he always did and in response I looked away just as I had done that first day I met her… the wolf girl.. I smiled to myself and looked up into Jacobs's eyes as he mouthed "Thank you" at me before picking me up and kissing me hard.

We all sat around the kitchen table finishing the sandwiches Emily had kindly made as the guys discussed the drills they were planning with the pack. Emily and I were to ensure that we would gather here at her house when the warning howl was raised or we received a text. Kim would join us and Leah would be assigned to look after us with one of the more inexperienced pups. Although Sam and Jacob both tried to hide it Emily and I stole worried glances at each other. We knew our wolves and they were stressed without doubt but, for the moment they were not going to share.

"A change of subject" announced Jacob "The beach party on Saturday I was hoping you girls would organise the food?" he beamed his trade mark grin.

"Left that rather late to tell us" Emily gently scolded him. "That leaves just one day to cook up a mountain of food." She glanced at me "You game Bella?"

"You're on" I replied "Just tell me what to do. Hey maybe we can pop over to ThriftWay this afternoon. I need to do some shopping for Billy after the pack emptied his fridge this morning.

"Sure thing" said Emily "I'll just clear up and we can get going". As I got up I saw Sam and Jacob grin at each other.

"Don't think you are getting off scott free you two" I scowled at them "The pack will be expecting lots to drink and you need to ensure the elders will be there too". I walked towards the door to join Emily.

"Ready Bella?" She asked

"Yes" I replied "They have their orders" I looked back at Jacob and Sam who for some reason were grinning. We went outside to find Quil leaning against Sam's truck "And I have mine" he smiled "I'm coming with you." Emily and I both groaned, surely another wolf was available it would be like shopping with a 5 year old.

"From now on you don't go outside the Rez alone" laughed Jacob but I could feel the serious undertone "Alpha's orders and imprints will obey". Sam stood smirking beside him.

Emily and I said nothing. Imprints will obey gah! I would deal with Jake later but for now we just glared at him as we drove off with Quil gleefully waving at Sam and Jacob like a small child. Just what we needed! A giant food shopping trip and Quil doing his best to fill the trolley with rubbish. This was going to be the longest shopping trip of my life I just knew it!


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This chapter is a little long but I'm setting the scene for what's to come. Thank you all for reading and please , please review I need the encouragement to keep working on this story! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

"Do you think I need more cheese on this Emily?" I called across the kitchen. Emily came over to where I was standing with a large bowl of cheese in my hand.

"No that looks wonderful Bella I'd forgotten how awesome your lasagne smells and looks". She smiled.

"Great!" I replied "Then that's supper sorted for later. It will be like old times again with the pack in your kitchen Emily. I'm hoping" I added "That you will be baking more of those enormous muffins you are so famous for!"

"Of course! laughed Emily "I was up early making those but, Sam snaffled a couple before disappearing on patrol this morning so I'm going to have to make at least a dozen more this afternoon to keep the wolves at bay" Rolling her eyes as she spoke. Kim, Rachel and I chuckled in response. It felt good to all be together again. I was glad Jacob had asked me to make peace with Emily.

"Bella come taste this chilli" called Rachel "Do you think it needs more garlic?" I wandered over to where she was cooking tasting the sauce on the spoon she held out. "Mmmm that's really nice and rich but yes I think a little more garlic would do the trick".

"We've run out girls!" Emily sighed, standing in front of her enormous fridge. I was definitely suffering from fridge envy. One day I'll have one of those in our home. Oh get me I thought "our" home. I really could not wait until Jacob and I had a place of our own but it wasn't going to be anytime soon that's for sure.

"I can go to the shop and buy some" I volunteered. I needed some air the kitchen was hot and stuffy

"I'll come too." said Rachel. Good I thought as I needed to talk to her about wolves and my theory about contraception.

A few minutes later we drove up to the Rez shop. As I climbed down from the truck I missed my footing and landed with a thump on my hands and knees in the gravel. "Are you ok Bella?" cried Rachel who rushed to my side.

"Yeah" I replied "Town klutz, remember?"

Rachel just smiled in return rolling her eyes as she spoke. "Come on let's get you upright" I looked down at my knee which was stinging. Damn I'd grazed it and both palms of my hands were grazed too, little bits of gravel embedded in the wounds. "Here" said Rachel "Use this antiseptic wipe to clean your knee and hands. Let's get the garlic and get back to Emily's we can clean you up better there."

We walked into the shop as old Quil came out from the back to greet us. I immediately dropped my eyes to the ground not wanting to see the usual look of disapproval for me reflected in his eyes.

"Good afternoon ladies". He smiled. "Nice to see you home again Rachel. How are you Bella?"

I glanced up at him surprised that he had even acknowledged me "I'm …umm…very well" I managed to stutter a blush flaming on my cheeks.

"Taking care of yourself I hope?" He queried, before leaning forward and whispering in my ear "I understand from Emily congratulations are in order" then he gave me a paper bag "My famous herbal tea. Come and see me soon Bella I would like to speak with you". He smiled again at me.

"Thank you Mr Atera" I managed to reply "this is kind of you". He patted my hand.

"Call me Old Quill Bella" He laughed "Everyone else does"

I nodded before moving away with Rachel to where the jars of garlic were displayed. "Are you ok?" She whispered "You are looking very hot and bothered"

"Just embarrassed as usual Rachel" I groaned "Last time I saw Quill Senior.." I paused "Well let's say he had not forgiven me for the Cullen business".

"Ahh I see" She winced "But now as Jacob's mate and pregnant with his baby, there's not a lot he can say is there?" She looked thoughtful then giggled "I bet he and Dad have had a complete melt down about Paul and me too". She blew out a long breath, a frown forming on her pretty face "The Lahote's have never been popular on the Rez, what with the way Joshua treated Paul's Mother. There was an uncomfortable silence. We both knew Paul's childhood had been hard.

"Umm.. about Paul…" I sighed "Can I speak to you like…. woman to woman? Rachel raised an eye brow then frowned a little more "If it's about his womanising…. well I know all about his past" She muttered defensively, her chin jutting out "But Sam and Paul both assured me the imprint will take care of all that and he has promised himself". Her eyes narrowed "Besides I'd cut his balls off myself if he tried to two time me!"

I blushed in response as I imagined an irate Rachel chasing a wolf with a knife. Paul had definitely met his match. "Oh Rachel I would never have said a word and no it's not that it's…well ..umm.." I stuttered I took a deep breath then went for it "I thought I had better mention wolves and contraception well…it…" She watched her eyes wide in surprise before she said:

"I've had my shot late last year …. We're covered its fine. Thanks for asking but I didn't think that its anyone else's concern or would have to be common knowledge Bella". Her dark eyes flashed as she showed she felt I had crossed the line.

"No it's not that" I muttered. I took another deep breath "Look Jacob and I well we think it doesn't seem to work well when you're how can I put it ….dating a wolf?" I smiled at her, my cheeks flaming.

Her eyes widened a little "You mean their little swimmers are magical too? She gasped. I nodded as she continued "Oh God …..that's all I need" She looked thoughtful for a minute "Actually I'm late as it happens but, I thought it was due to all the fuss of staying here and the imprint and Paul and …God… _PAUL_ … I haven't been able to leave the man alone.. …" she looked at the ground embarrassed. "I'm surprised he has the energy to crawl out the door let alone run patrol every day…"she took a deep breath and swallowed thickly "Its ...it's..like I'm desperate for him all the time you know? .she looked up at me for understanding and I nodded quickly. "Believe me I know" I sighed "It's the imprint and well the sex part…..well… it sort of seals the deal" I winced at her "Ensures you are his mate.. Let's the pack know that you've been claimed"

"Jeez Dad's gonna go mad …Jake …well let's not even go there. .." Rachel closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I'd better get a test Bella though I suspect it's too late to close the stable door now the damn horse has bolted!" I nodded at her I knew that particular feeling only too well. Something inside me said that it was too late and yet another imprint was pregnant.

I picked up my handbag from the floor to pay and felt a little vibration. Oh no I thought, it was my cell. I'd left it on vibrate only from last night and forgot to change the ringer this morning. I quickly checked it "God Rachel we are in deep shit" I moaned.

"Never thought I'd hear you say shit Bella or even mention the word sex" Rachel laughed "Why what's wrong?"

"Check your phone" I asked her.

"Can't it's in the truck why? Rachel replied starting to look worried as she took in the expression on my face.

It's the Pack Emergency text, like when we are under an imminent threat to the Rez. We should have been at Emily's 20 minutes ago!" I sighed "I've got 20 missed calls and texts ..Jacob will be going nuts and…" But I didn't finish what I was saying as two crazed looking guys crashed through the shop door banging it hard against the wall

"Fuck" Whispered Rachel "Lahote looks super pissed"

I couldn't answer my focus was on the equally super pissed Jacob barely holding it together staring menacingly at me. "I've just got to pay for this" I managed to squeak waving the jar of garlic in the air. A deep growl erupted from Jacob. Thankfully we were the only ones in the shop.

"Pay later" Called out Old Quill who I suspected just wanted us all out of the shop before there was an explosion of fur and teeth. Rachel and I scuttled for the door but before I got any further I was whisked into the air and carried outside to the truck. Jacob said nothing his arms were shaking as he pushed me down into the truck seat and fastened the seat belt around me. God he was _furious_ , it was rolling off him in waves. His eyes were almost lupine in shape and he was losing control to his wolf who was just below the surface…. I could see it.

He eyes ran a quick inventory of my body. He growled loudly again when he saw my hands grazed from the fall, and then as his gaze fell upon my weeping knee he whined. Jacob slammed the truck door with such force the whole truck shook. He took off running towards the forest on my left and barely made it before phasing; shreds of clothing filled the air.

I closed my eyes and took a deep shuddering breath as I realised I had stopped breathing. When I opened them again I caught Rachel's eye as she turned towards me looking a little shocked by the commotion. She too had been strapped into the seat in the back of the cab along with me and a still very pissed off Lahote was in the driving seat.

"Fuck Bella!" He snapped "Jake nearly lost it in there big time. What the hell were you two doing ignoring the texts and calls? He demanded.

"We…we didn't…do it on purpose" I stuttered "…I ..We" Too late I choked back on a sob. "I felt the waves of hurt hitting me hard and I knew why. As our relationship had intensified, so had the effect of the imprint. I could feel it painfully pulling indicating Jacob was really, really angry and hurt. Seeing my face Rachel sprang to my defence.

"Come on Paul" She whined "All this fuss for just a practice, there's no danger here on the Rez and there's no need to treat us like babies either, we can belt ourselves into car seats you know"

Paul turned to look at her he was furious "You did not know that for sure, It might have been the real thing and not a practice drill Rachel" He growled loudly. "Your safety is paramount! Don't you get it yet? I worry about your safety and happiness all the fucking time and the imprint just makes it a thousand times worse". He started the engine and skidded out of the small car park heading for Sam's.

Rachel wisely decided to say nothing but I could see she was really pissed off. I looked down at my hands twisted into my T shirt and worried my bottom lip with my teeth. I could still feel Jacob's anger and hurt mixing with my own emotions. I knew Rachel had got off lightly compared to the telling off I was going to receive. That is if he managed to phase back sometime soon. As Alpha's mate I was supposed to lead the others….. _Fat_ chance of that happening anytime soon.

The atmosphere was tense inside Emily's kitchen. The pack was gathered but, there was no sign of Jacob. I shakily sat down on stool and Emily handed me some herbal tea. "Drink" She soothed "You look dreadful Bella, do you feel ok coz you are paler than usual?"

"Bella fell in the car park at Quils" Sighed Rachel who was being held in a tight hug by Paul. "She's grazed her hands and her left knee". All eyes in the room looked at my knee. I felt a blush rising and I chewed my bottom lip to the point of almost making it bleed.

"That looks sore" said Emily "Come with me Bella to the bathroom we need to clean the grit out of it". I followed her meekly not saying a word looking down so as to not catch the eye of anyone else. Emily bathed the grazes then applied some antiseptic gel. "I think you should go and lie down Bella, you really don't look too good to me and we don't want to take chances with the baby, it's still early days". I nodded my agreement I felt exhausted and the tension with Jacob earlier had not helped.

I lay down on the bed in the guest room and tried to relax. There was a gentle tap at the door when it opened Rachel poked her head round. "Emily sent this" Rachel quietly walked over to the bed and placed a hot cup of tea on the night stand. "You ok?" She whispered "Need anything?"

"No" I replied "Has he come back?"

She shook her head sadly "Paul says he will be back soon, he's just running the tension off" Rachel smiled a little "My little brother could always throw a bit of a hissy fit". I said nothing but thought he's not that little anymore, in fact he was huge and when he was pissed he was, I hated to admit to myself…scary.

"Ok Bella" She whispered "I'll leave you alone Emily is right you look tired." Rachel left the room closing the door quietly behind her. I turned my face to the wall and had a little cry. It sounds weak but I just needed the release from the swirling emotions in my mind. I knew I had really upset Jacob and I knew it was because he loved me but right now I needed him here with me. I frowned to myself as the tears continued to fall, everyone else had their mate and it looked like Rachel had been forgiven for the slow response this afternoon.The tears picked up in pace …everyone but me was sat in that kitchen hugging their mate! Was this Jacob's way of punishing me? I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling wiping my eyes. I've done nothing to deserve punishment I thought defiantly, let him stew on his own then! I sniffed to myself as my eyelids felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

The light outside was fading when I awoke. I had not slept for long about an hour at the most and I felt a little disorientated. I got up and wandered out to the kitchen. All the imprints were sat cosy with their mate's. I looked at Emily hopefully but she shook her head. I sighed still no sign of Jake. "Come and sit". She instructed turning to make me some tea and placing a plate of huge muffins in front of me. I stared at them I didn't have any appetite.

Sam smiled and winked "He'll be back Bella don't worry" he said and right on cue the door opened and in walked Jacob. I looked at him and smiled but my face fell, he still looked annoyed. He ignored everyone in the room as he approached me and pulled me up into a strong embrace. "Need you" he growled "Even if I'm still pissed" he added. I melted into his hot embrace. I needed to feel him, smell him. "Sorry" I whispered as I looked up at him.

His face softened slightly and a small smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth "I'm going to take you home for a while" He growled. He looked around the room as he announced "We will come back for supper and talk later" I caught Emily's eye and mouthed "Sorry" to her as I had promised to stay and help her with the supper. Emily mouthed "No worries" in reply then smiled before saying out loud "I have Kim and Rachel we'll be fine see you both later".

Back at the Black's house Jacob said nothing as he carried me past a surprised looking Billy who was watching TV and into his room kicking the door shut with his foot. He immediately started to kiss me, pulling at my clothing at the same time. "Need you" He whispered into my ear "Need to be in you …have you smelling of me… sorry…" as his mouth placed hot open kisses on my neck. "My wolf… we need to ensure you are safe Bella" He groaned loudly as my hand pressed against the bulge straining inside his cut offs.

"Hey" I whispered in return "Never be sorry about needing to make love to me. I love you Jacob Black ….wolf and all". I moaned loudly as he placed small gentle kisses upon each scrapped palm of my hands…."what am I going to do with you?" he sighed "You can't even visit the shop without hurting yourself" He picked me up and laid me on the bed leaning down to kiss the graze on my knee. "So beautiful" he growled. I pulled his face towards me and tightened my grip into his jet black hair at the nape of his neck. I kissed him hard on his lips and he deepened the kiss in return. I lightly bit his full lower lip and he growled in response opening his mouth for me to plunder. He tasted so musky and sweet. .

He worked his way down my all too willing body placing hot open mouthed kisses as he went. In response I started to groan loudly then stopped abruptly remembering Billy was sitting just outside the room. At that exact time the sound on the TV turned up loudly. I giggled slightly embarrassed and Jacob smiled against the skin of my thigh "Seem's like Billy's heard enough" he whispered. I could feel the blush rising up my neck and onto my cheeks .Somehow God only knows how but I was going to have to keep the noise down. There was no way I could stop now I had to have him and soon!

As Jacob settled himself in between my thighs and began licking at that sweet spot another loud moan escaped my lips "Shh… Bella" he whispered "Looks like I'm going to have to stifle those cries" he laughed as he placed his mouth over mine effectively swallowing the noise I made as he slipped into me. As he picked up the rhythm and speed I clung onto his body like a woman possessed digging my nails into his back which made him growl into my mouth. I could feel my climax building and by now I would be screaming his name. I was literally holding my breath as we came together as noiselessly as we could manage. Jake lifted his head from my neck and burst out laughing I followed his lead.

"Jeez Bella" he said "We have got to get a place of our own and soon I don't think I can manage that every night. I miss your screams of passion" he teased as he kissed me deeply.

"By the way am I forgiven?" I smiled up at him. He looked at me directly into my eyes almost making me cross eyed as I gazed back

"Almost "he replied as he kissed me on the end of my nose "But please don't do that again Bella I nearly lost it with worry back there. We all need to take things far more seriously now, we need to prepare". He gently rolled himself off me and pulled me into his side. We lay there quiet for a few moments whilst he slowly stroked my thigh. The silence was comforting and the smell of Jacob was lulling me towards sleep.

"Come on" I whispered in his ear "I need to shower then we really should go back to Sam's you must be starving"

He turned to look at me "Do you really need a shower?" He asked "If you do I'm just going to have to mark you again. I want every wolf to know you are mine" He smirked.

Well in that case I giggled I _need_ a shower and pulling away I got up and ran for the door.

I sat on the bed brushing my hair whilst Jacob finished up in the shower. I smiled to myself I had managed to shower but Jake had joined me and well one thing led to another and I was "marked" again. I giggled to myself contentedly. I loved him so much even when he's mad at me. I sighed I felt so loved and above all protected. I was brought out of my love fest when my cell rang loudly! I quickly glanced at the caller ID "Hi Angela!" I cried "Good to hear from you!".

"Oh Bella!" she squealed "Is it true…. are you home for good?"

I laughed "Yes it's true and I see the Forks gossips are alive and kicking.

Angela laughed back "Hmm" She said "Jessica Stanley's Mom seems to be the main culprit"

"I'm actually living on the Rez in La Push" I continued

"I heard about Edward…" she replied in a more serious tone

"Happens" I mumbled "But it's a long story. On a more positive note I have met someone else" I gushed.

"Who?" she squealed "Do tell I'm intrigued"

"Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"The gorgeous Quileute guy? How could anyone forget him?" she chuckled "Or his friends for that matter. What do they feed those boys? I saw a few of them in town the other day…gorgeous doesn't quite cover it" she sighed again.

"Well Jake and I we're together" I laughed

"Lucky you!" She squealed again

"What about Ben and you?" I enquired "How's it going?" the line went a little quiet for a few moments.

"That's all over Bella. We broke up just after your wedding". There was a pause "Ben felt that he needed to concentrate in college and well a girlfriend did not figure in his plans". Angela sounded wistful as she spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" I said quietly "You guys seemed so good together"

There was another pause then Angela spoke again "Yeah so did I …If I'm honest Bella I'm still getting over it. I mean I thought we were _solid_. We were even going to go to the college in Port Angeles and live together. As it is he's in another State altogether. He applied ages ago and never said a word about it"

"Oh Angela I'm sorry" I sighed. Angela didn't deserve that I thought to myself.

"It happens as you say Bella" Then she laughed a little to cover how she was truly feeling. "Look" she went on "I would love to see you again may be for coffee and soon?"

It was then I had a wonderful idea, one of my famous epiphanies'. "What about tomorrow Angela could you meet me at my dad's house in Forks?"

"Yes of course what time?" She asked

"Let's say about 10am?"I replied

"Ok I'll pick up some fresh coffees on the way. Great! See you tomorrow Bella" Angela laughed her mood seemed to have brightened somewhat.

I put my cell down. It would be wonderful to see Angela. I missed her calm personality and her good solid advice. She was a friend I would love to have back in my life. I was looking forward to tomorrow and I also intended to persuade her to come to the beach party…she needed cheering up. Spend some quality time with her gorgeous Quileute boys. I was sure they would spoil her rotten. I laughed to myself pleased with my little plan

Later that night as I lay in bed with Jacob I persuaded him to let me go to Forks. He had eventually relented on the condition one of the pack went with me. He would have come himself but he needed to meet with the council. I could live with that little condition so I willingly agreed.

The next morning came around all too quickly. I awoke and almost immediately ran from the bed for my usual "date" with the toilet. We were starting to become really good friends as I noisily heaved up very little from my poor stomach. Jacob quietly stood behind me holding my hair back from my face and rubbing little circles on my back.

"Damn Bella that's just not right are you sure you are ok? He fretted

I stood and splashed water on my sweaty face "Yep it's all ok it's just what happens when you are pregnant it's all perfectly normal" I replied

Jacob did not look too convinced "Maybe you should go see the Doctor again or maybe Sue, you know make sure?"

I sighed if he was this concerned now I thought to myself heaven help me when it comes to the birth. He'll most likely phase in the room and rip the medical staff apart! I smiled at that cheery thought.

"You do look a little better" he smiled at me "Come on Lets go get some breakfast". Unfortunately with that thought I quickly stuck my head back over the toilet and retched again.

It was approaching 10am as I drove along the road and parked outside Charlie's house. It seemed ages since I had been here but in reality it was just a few months but such a lot had happened it just felt like it. I got out of the truck with Embry as Angela pulled up. She got out just as Embry turned and waved to us both before jogging off down the road, looking like he was leaving when I knew he would be out the back under cover of the forest.

"Wow" said Angela holding two paper cups of coffee in her hands "He's gorgeous Bella" and she watched him till he jogged out of sight.

"Oh that's just Embry" I replied trying to sound a little bored "Yeah he's one of Jacobs's friends"

"Tell me he hasn't got a girlfriend!" laughed Angela "Not that I have any hope of getting a guy like that" she sighed

"Don't be daft Angela!" I replied "You are gorgeous yourself and if a guy can't see that well then he's not good enough for you!" I snapped. We looked at each other and laughed as I put the key in the lock and opened the front door.

Angela placed the coffee cups down on the kitchen table and opened her large bag "I have some muffins as well she smiled. I got a plate out of the cupboard and took the muffins out of the bag placing them on the plate.

"How are you Bella?" she asked her eyes narrowed knowingly "There's something different about you or is it you are just happy and in love?"

"Both!" I replied "I'm very happy and head over heels in love"

"I'm so glad" she sighed You deserve it Bella after everything you have been through"

You don't know the half of it I thought but maybe another time. "Yes" I sighed back "Leaving Edward was hard but it was the right thing to do. We just weren't right for each other and well" I blushed "I should never have married him because my heart belonged to another". Angela looked shocked for a moment. I had forgotten her father was the Minister who had married us and marriage was a serious step. I rushed to repair any damage.

"That is…" I stuttered "I didn't realise it until it was too late. I was just swept along by Edward and his family… you remember how persuasive they could be? I looked at her hoping she would not get up and leave.

Angela looked at me for a few seconds then smiled "Yes I remember thinking you seemed spaced out on the day whilst Alice seemed to be in very much in control" she sighed again.

I winced at the memory "Yes it was more her wedding than mine" I quietly replied. Angela reached out and grabbed my hand. "We all make mistakes Bella don't be harsh on yourself. I was never sure if I even liked the Cullen's myself". She looked serious for a moment "I think we were all blinded by their beauty and never really got to know them properly". Gosh I thought to myself Angela could be so astute

I nodded my head "I think you are right there "I sighed "Hey enough of the Cullen's they are in the past" I smiled "I have some news to share"

Angela perked up in her seat a smile back on her face "Tell me now this very minute! She squealed

"I'm pregnant Angela" I said. I watched as her mouth dropped open making a soft popping sound. She jumped up and grabbed me in a hug "Oh Bella I'm so happy for you" she squealed I loved Angela even more at that moment she never judged!

We sat sipping our coffee and gossiped even more. It was good to spend some girlie time with Angela. The conversation slipped to our graduation party. "I'm sure I have a photo upstairs" I laughed "I'll just go and get it." I reached the top of the stairs and opened my old bedroom door. As it swung back my hand flew to cover my mouth the sight before me was shocking. Someone had completely trashed my room. The mattress was thrown onto the floor, drawers had been opened and clothing strewn across the room. Pictures had been ripped off the wall and smashed. Who would do such a thing I wondered my mind in a panic.

Then it struck me there was no sign of forced entry. I ran to the window and opening it screamed out Embry's name. He came charging out of the forest and across the lawn. Within moments he was by my side. He growled loudly nostril's flaring "Vampire….. Bella get out of this house now! "He shouted. I ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling in my haste, Embry holding me up from behind. Angela came running out from the kitchen hearing all the commotion.

"Bella are you ok I heard you scream" she looked at Embry who was visibly shaking trying to hold the desire to phase. "What's going on?

"No time to explain Angela "I replied. Embry had the front door open and he was looking up and down the street "Quick" he yelled "Run to Angela's car" We followed him as quick as we could "Get to the Rez I'll follow in your truck" he called out.

As we pulled away I caught sight of Embry running to the forest I knew he was phasing to let the pack know. I reached for my cell and sent a text to Jacob by now he would have felt my distress. We were just outside the town limits when we were flagged down by Paul "Its ok Angela pull over I know him". I said.

Paul practically wrenched the car door off its hinges "Get in the back!" he ordered Angela who willingly complied fear on her face.

"Paul please.." I said "Calm down a little for Angela's sake at least she hardly knows you" The tension was rolling off Paul in waves and his wolf was very near the surface.

"Calm down Bella?" he roared in response shaking his head and with that he drove like a mad man all the way to the Rez. Angela was a white as a sheet when she got out of the car in fact I was convinced she was about to pass out. Embry thought the same as he stepped up behind to catch her. Lucky he did because in the next moment she fainted.

Embry laid Angela very carefully on Emily's sofa. I stroked her forehead. She was not out for long and her eyelashes started to flutter. She opened her big green eyes looking confused

"Hey" I said "It's ok Angela…. we are all ok.. sorry if you got frightened back there" Mentally I was cursing Lahote.

She sat up slightly "Where…where am I?" she asked fear and confusion on her pretty face

"On the Rez" I quietly replied "In the house of a very good friend of mine… Emily Uley."

"Oh" was all she managed to say as Embry appeared with a glass of cold water. Angela reached out gratefully "Thanks" she said as she looked up at Embry taking the glass from him

"My pleasure" he replied as he looked down at her "Jeez!" he exclaimed as his breath whooshed out and he crumpled down onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh..I…what's…what's… happening?" cried Angela" I feel really weird and the worlds spinning" she looked like she was about to faint again.

I studied them both for a moment then my mouth opened in shock. If I didn't know any better I thought Embry has just imprinted on Angela! I smiled to myself this was turning out to be a good day after all! But then I remembered my room just as Jacob came crashing through the open door…


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I have taken a huge liberty in this chapter so I ask the Quileute Nation (not that they will read this I'm sure but just in case!) to forgive me and I mean them no disrespect by inventing a "legend" attributed to their ancestors…I just get carried away sometimes!**_

 _ **While I'm admitting to things ….for the purposes of this story I have made Claire 17. I'm sorry but Quil imprinting on a two year old is just so wrong on so many levels and I love him , he deserves better! Plus ok…I know… the Quileute translation for something Jake says in this chapter may not be spot on (the jury's still out apparently) but it still sounds damn sexy! Enjoy and don't forget to review my deepest thanks to everyone who took the time for the last chapter.**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 29**

"Bella are you ok?" growled Jacob as he grabbed me frantically turning me one way then the other his hands and eyes examining me for injury.

"I'm ok Jake… please put me down" I squealed. He still hung on practically squeezing the breath out of me "Cant..breee..ath.." I whimpered. He finally got the message and released me. I took in a deep breath as I slid down his front and I watched as his eyes narrowed in on Embry;

"And what the fuck do you think you are doing Embry sitting on your ass?" He snarled at the poor guy sprawled on the floor "I need to know what happened and now!" Angela looked terrified again her eyes wide as she took Jacob in and no wonder the last time she had seen him he was half the size and not an Alpha wolf. I jumped in; things were going downhill fast;

"Calm down.. Please.. Jacob!" I pleaded "It's ok, we are all here, you can see for yourself none of us are injured, Embry did his job..ok?" I tried to smile "Look at me…. Please Jacob" I begged him. With anger plain on his face for all to see Jacob stared at me his arms and hands shaking whilst he struggled to regain control. He was still angry as he looked again at Angela and moved towards her, as he did Embry loudly growled. Jake spun on the spot to face Embry and viciously snarled in response, backing me up against the wall behind us, his posture changing as his Alpha wolf responded to being challenged by another wolf and a pregnant mate to protect..

"Jake _he's Imprinted_ _ **!**_ " I practically screeched, looking at Angela who had turned as white as a sheet yet again her eyes fixed on Embry. That pulled Jacob up sharp. He turned to face me his dark lupine shaped eyes questioning. His wolf could clearly be seen. I nodded in answer and he responded by running his huge hand through his hair as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again they were back to looking human. He turned to face Angela again now he had calmed down a little. Embry had also regained enough control to be sat on the sofa with Angela in his lap and held protectively against his chest. The poor girl leaned into his embrace and had her eyes tightly shut, visibly shaking. What should have been a dream come true had fast turned into a nightmare.

"Umm…I suggest we step outside" I said as I motioned to Jacob to follow me. Thankfully he moved with me out into the kitchen. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I knew Embry had over stepped the line with his Alpha by growling at him in defence of his new mate and It could have turned nasty. Jacobs wolf was clearly still near the surface and he was struggling to keep control. I reached up and cupped Jacob's cheek with my hand, he sighed as he leaned into my touch closing his eyes. "Thank you" I whispered "Love you" and stood on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his hot lips.

He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap, nestling his face into my hair and taking a long deep calming breath. He drew back and looked at me. I placed a hand on each side of his face and I brought him closer, planting a kiss on his hot lips. Jacob sighed again closing his eyes.

"Feeling a little calmer? I asked him "What's up with you and Em? You're both edgy and not just about the incident in the lounge a few moments ago or what happened at Charlie's either?"

Jacob took in another deep breath "Embry over stepped the line Bella, I realise now that he had just imprinted but.. he growled at his Alpha who had his mate with him and a pregnant mate no less". I kissed him again trying to distract him, he obviously was still unhappy with Embry. Breaking the kiss I tried a different tact.

"What else is happening Jacob?" I looked into his dark eyes as I spoke trying to see what it was that had Jacob and his brothers so on edge lately. For a few seconds I could see the worry reflected in his eyes but just as quick he shut down and the Alpha was back in charge.

"Nothing for you to worry about Bella honey" he smiled before kissing me back slowly, but there was an urgent edge to the kiss as his tongue pushed against my lips requesting access into my mouth. I willingly let him in and he deepened the kiss, not breaking it until we were both left breathless. He lent his forehead against mine both of us breathing heavily. After everything that had happened at Charlie's house I needed this close contact with Jacob and from the desperation in his kiss, Jake had needed it too. He drew back and looked at me

"I worry about your safety honey you know that and what happened today well it just enforces how much I need to protect you". I nodded and said nothing. He was wound up about the incident and I guessed mainly because he was not there and it was out of his control. Jacob looked serious for a few moments as if he was weighing up whether to ask something.

"Tell me what happened at Charlie's" he said quietly" I want to know everything" His hands slid down my arms and taking my cold hands into his warm ones he raised them to his lips where he placed a small kiss on each.

I looked down at my hands that Jacob gently held in his own as I assembled my thoughts "Ok" I quietly replied as I looked back up at him. I took in a deep breath then began "Embry and I had pulled up in front of Charlie's to meet Angela. Everything looked fine. As Angela got out of her car Embry had pretended he was jogging off down the road. We had agreed he would be in the forest at the back of the house if I needed him". Jacob nodded he knew that part of the plan, he had ordered it.

I continued "Angela and I went into the house. There was no sign of forced entry nothing was out of place. We had drunk our coffee and chatted for about half an hour when I went to my room to retrieve a school photo (I didn't tell him why as I did not want to mention the prom party or the Cullen's). My door was shut when I opened it…I…" I stuttered. He lent forward and kissed my forehead, gently brushing my hair back from my face with his hand.

"Go on" he murmured his dark eyes looking into mine. I took another deep breath;

"The room was in chaos. I screamed for Embry and he rushed in, smelling a Vampire immediately. He got us outside and into Angela's car. I sent you a text and we drove here picking up Paul on the way" I looked at him and bit my bottom lip "Who would do that Jacob?" I whispered "Who would wreak my room and smash my things?" I was scared and I tried very hard not to show it. I needn't have bothered, he knew straight away. The imprint again made sure he could feel my fear.

"Bella" he whispered as he drew me into a warm embrace "No one is going to hurt you honey, do you understand?" I nodded against his chest. "Besides they will have to come through me first!" he growled.

"I know…I know I'm safe with you" I mumbled "It's…it's just… not knowing who and why" I sighed. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, knowing this would distract me…it worked.

"You are my world Bells" he whispered in my ear nibbling my neck. "You both are" and he placed his hand protectively across my tummy." I would die to protect you both" he vowed

"Please no…. don't say that Jacob!" I cried my bottom lip wobbled as I felt tears stinging at eyes "I I..don't doubt that you would it's just… I just can't bear to think about losing you…. ever, how could I go on without you in my life" my voice cracked and I pulled his face towards me, my hands tight in his silky black hair and frantically covered his mouth in a deep kiss before he could say anymore.

My heart lurched. How would I survive without this beautiful man… if I lost him? My whole being clenched down in pain at the thought and the imprint tightened the cord around my heart. Unbidden, tears began to roll down my cheeks. Jacob pulled back to look at my face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Hush now" He whispered "Shhh don't cry honey". He looked directly into my eyes "I'm here with you and I don't intend leaving anytime soon. "He smiled slightly "Look we won't speak about this again today you have been through enough. He placed a small kiss on my lips "Besides we have a beach party to enjoy." He smiled his megawatt Jacob grin but it did not reach his eyes….a fact I did not miss.

He changed the subject as he promised "So Embry has imprinted on Angela?" he laughed shaking his head. "If I recall she's a really nice girl and you like her a lot".

"Angela is so lovely, she's perfect for Embry!" I gushed "and we are such good friends… and the other imprints will just love her and…" Jacob gently placed a finger on my lips.

"Ok..ok..slowdown.. I get the message!" he laughed again "Angela sounds perfect. Embry's a lucky guy and you're right he deserves her. Maybe the great spirits have got it right this time."

"Meaning they got it wrong with Paul and me then Jake?" Rachel stood with her arms full of bread by the open kitchen door with Kim and Emily. Jacob just winced when he saw her face.

"You know that's not true Rachel" Jacob replied rolling his eyes as he spoke. "I'll admit I was shocked at first and you _know_ why" he looked at her meaningfully and I guessed he was referring to Paul's reputation. "but." he added "I have seen how you two are together. I get it. Paul loves you Rachel and you him. Does that make you feel better?" he was stood next to her now and as a small triumphant smile appeared on her lips he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hmmm" Rachel replied "Always the charmer little bro" she smiled up at him. "I'll let Paul know shall I" she chuckled "that he can rest easy now that his mighty Alpha thinks he's ok for me?" Jacob just winked at her before stealing a huge muffin from the kitchen work top

"Sure, sure" he called as he walked outside adding "Tell Embry I want to see him for…. he paused "..shall we say a "little" chat when he finally comes out of the lounge"

I sighed, despite my kissing tactics Jacob was obviously still sore about Embry's growling earlier better not keep him waiting too long I thought those two needed to make peace. If Embry did not appear in the next 10 minutes I'd get him myself. With the tension in the room quickly evaporating the girls crowded round me wanting to know what had happened at Charlie's. It was obvious the guys had been gossiping. I gave them an abridged version I really didn't want to keep going over it. They were all shocked to hear about my bedroom but I could see they did not want to frighten me anymore by asking further questions.

Emily turned to put the kettle on and Rachel and Kim started getting food out of the fridge, when I decided to share the good news to cheer us all up.

"Girls!" I said. "I have some good news to share" They all stopped what they were doing and looked over to where I was sitting. I took a deep breath. "Embry's imprinted on my friend Angela!". The girls squealed in response just as Embry wearing a goofy grin came into the kitchen towing a very timid Angela behind him.

"Angela" I called out "Are you feeling ok? she nodded shyly a small smile forming on her lips as she looked down at the ground embarrassed by all the attention.

"Would you like some tea or maybe coffee Angela? asked Emily "Maybe something to eat?

"Some coffee would be good thank you" replied Angela. I looked at my friend I was relieved to see she looked better than when she had first arrived in La Push only a short while ago. There was colour in her cheeks again, although come to think of it she looked a little flushed and unless I'm mistaken I thought, her lips looked a little swollen… Hmm… Embry must have explained the imprint better than I had hoped and not just with words!

Embry sat down on a chair and pulled Angela onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into the back of her head breathing in the scent of her hair. I smiled to myself; he was so obviously scenting her, something they all did given the chance as it made their wolf happy. In response to his action Angela sighed a little and relaxed into Embry's chest. They looked good together I thought, they fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle, like they were made for each other.

A little while later when we had finally peeled Embry away from Angela pushing him outside to join the other guys and make a little peace with his Alpha, the other imprints introduced themselves to her. Angela smiled shyly at all of them and I could see they had taken to her straight away. I was so pleased.

So" said Emily, setting down a mug of coffee on the table in front of Angela. "You are a friend of our dear sister Bella? I understand you went to school together in Forks?

"Umm…yes" replied Angela as she sipped her coffee, politely shaking her head as she turned down the offer of a muffin. "We took some classes together at Forks High and hung out.". Angela looked in my direction and smiled.

"It's true Emily" I piped up looking at Angela and returning her grin. "We are good friends and I think we can safely say that is going to continue". All the imprints laughed and Angela looked at them a little confused.

"What Bella means" said Rachel "Is now that you are _with_ Embry we will be seeing a lot more of you!"

"Like every day" added Kim munching on a muffin

"Oh I won't be here every day" Angela giggled "I have my course at the college in Port Angeles to attend. In fact I room there with three other girls on the college campus. It's just I've had some study leave and am home in Forks but come Monday I have to go back". She sipped her coffee again before realising the room had gone very quiet and all the imprints were staring at her, surprised looks on their faces.

"What's wrong…what did I say…ummm..Bella?" Angela looked worried. Emily reached out and patted her hand.

"Hey" I said "No worries Angela the girls did not realise you were at college that's all it's no big deal." I caught the look on Emily's face as I said it. Damn I thought Embry is going to go nuts. There was no way he would leave her unprotected on a college campus, not with the way the pack appeared to be feeling at the moment and the fuss at Charlie's this morning. In fact Jacob may have to actually Alpha order him just to let her go home tonight let alone to college. Plus I just knew that Jacob would never agree to Embry leaving the Rez to live in Port Angeles till Angela finished her course either. More trouble in paradise I sighed to myself.

"Girls" said Emily "We need to get back at it the food for tonight won't get itself ready!" she laughed effectively easing the atmosphere "Angela now you are officially one of the girls you are welcome to help"

Angela eagerly nodded grateful not to be the centre of attention. As Rachel and Kim darted off to get on with their allocated tasks, I grabbed Angela in a hug "We'll talk later" I whispered as we made a start on the huge pile of salad vegetables waiting to be prepped.

We busied ourselves preparing the mountains of food and we soon had all the food ready for the beach party in time for the guys to start ferrying it to the beach. The kitchen was soon full of young wolves all jostling for position trying to be helpful. I stood taking in the scene, the pack had grown some since I'd last seen them altogether! I wondered who was in charge as I knew Jacob and Embry were already at the beach preparing the bonfire. As he strode in I realised that unfortunately the only "mature" wolf or should that be "immature" wolf available to oversee was Quil!

"Hey watch where you are standing!" shouted Rachel as she pulled a tray of cold meats out of the fridge and nearly dropped the lot. Emily's kitchen was not exactly small but filled with oversized teenage boys it was feeling crowded. Emily and I shouted instructions to the boys whilst Quil was occupied with trying to decide which muffin he was going to sample first. Thankfully the young wolves quickly grabbed the food and filed out of the kitchen but not before each of them had paused to look at me, sniffing the air as they went by. I felt a blush rushing onto my cheeks. Quil was watching me a smile spreading across his face.

"They just want to see the Alpha's mate up close" Quil shrugged and took a huge bite of muffin "Jacob is so protective of you they don't get the opportunity very often and for some of our new pups they have never seen you at all. But…." he paused stifling a laugh so he did not choke on what he was busy chewing "…But mainly…" he swallowed "It's because they can smell their Alpha". Quil watched my face for a reaction a huge satisfied grin on his own "His scent is particularly strong today" he emphasised eyebrow's wagging up and down "It's all over you and it's even more potent because you are having his baby Bella, Jake's scent is actually in you and our wolves are drawn to it."

He laughed as he noticed the blush he was anticipating, was moving up my neck and onto my face. He was just loving my embarrassment, of knowing that I now knew what all the young wolves had sensed in the kitchen ….that their Alpha's scent was very strong because I had been recently marked by him, like that morning!". I squirmed slightly with that thought. That was the downside with wolves and their damned sense of smell…nothing was private.

"Quil!" I managed to gasp "You are just so embarrassing!"

"Sorry Bella but it's true ask Jake yourself if you don't believe me" He laughed again and managed to steal another muffin on his way out.

"Quil Atera leave some for your brothers!" cried Emily as she tried to whip him with a towel but wasn't fast enough as he ran out the door still loudly laughing.

Still blushing and trying to avoid the others eyes I returned to wiping down the kitchen counters. Thankfully Emily changed the subject when she mentioned the imminent arrival of her niece from the Makah Rez who was looking forward to the bonfire. We all stopped what we were doing and looked towards her, we needed some good news.

"Her name is Claire" smiled Emily turning from the sink and wiping her wet hands on a towel" and she has just turned 17, although she seems a lot older" she laughed again shaking her head "she always was a precocious child but so smart.

"So Claire is staying with you and Sam for the weekend?" I ventured

"Actually she's staying for a couple of months and attending the Tribal School here in La Push whilst my sister has a small operation. Claire's father died when she was very young and Julie has brought Claire up on her own" she frowned for a moment "Tough times" she sighed "when you lose the love of your life…"Emily looked away for a few seconds obviously remembering her sisters pain.

My heart lurched too as I remembered the conversation between Jake and I earlier.

Emily took a deep breath and continued "Julie and Billy got together at school and married young having Claire soon after. That's one of the reasons I think Claire appears so grown up my sister has treated her more like a friend then a daughter over the years".

I sighed to myself that sort of summed up my relationship with Renee. I felt for Claire and couldn't wait to meet her. I had a good feeling about this young girl.

"So how is she getting here?" asked Rachel "I know Sam's on patrol with Paul this afternoon so they can attend the bonfire later"

"It's all taken care of" replied Emily "Claire is travelling with Luca a close friend of my brothers, he's coming to La Push to visit relatives of his own." Emily glanced at the clock ticking on the kitchen wall. "In fact they are due here in the next 20 minutes.

We were just finishing up when we heard a car pull up outside Emily's. The next minute a dark haired girl came crashing into the kitchen squealing with delight straight into the arms of Emily who hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

"Auntie Em's!" Claire giggled "I am so glad we got here at last. Luca drives too slow" She moaned as she rolled her eyes "and he had to stop to get fuel on route. Honestly you would think he would have sorted that out before we left this morning". Claire showed all the impatience of a teenager.

As Emily released her and Claire turned around to face us we all got a good look at her. The first thing I noticed was she was small like me but very curvaceous for 17! I could see straight away why Emily had mentioned Claire looked older. Two deep brown almond shaped eyes looked out from a heart shaped face and her hair…well ….most girls would die for hair like that! It was jet black and hung silky straight, way past her hips. Claire was simply gorgeous and I had a strong feeling Jake would have his work cut out controlling the pack once the younger wolves caught a glimpse of her.

Emily started to introduce us all to Claire. When she got to me Emily also mentioned I was pregnant and that along with Kim she was looking forward to days spent with our babies drinking tea and eating muffins!. I laughed

"Yes me too" I replied but it also got me thinking. Time to tell Charlie, before the whole of Washington State knew before him. I swallowed thickly that was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

I managed to get Angela alone for a few minutes when we drove back to the Black's house to shower and change.

"Are you OK Angela" I asked she nodded "With everything?" I hedged

"It's ok Bella" she smiled "Embry told me everything"

"Everything?" I checked

"Yes I know about the imprint and the Legend's… you know the Protectors" she laughed a little nervously.

"Ok" I replied "but you look unsure?"

"He said he would show me later tonight…umm…you know…his wolf" she swallowed thickly and she dropped her eyes to the floor but at least she did not look scared just a little bewildered.

"And you're ok with that?" I asked

"Umm yes..I suppose.." she frowned "it just doesn't feel real Bella…none of it ….I mean it's like a fairy tale you know?" Angela raised her big green eyes to look at me seeking my reassurance..

I nodded "Yeah I felt like that too in the beginning but, I love Jacob and his wolf and well… they come as a package deal… two for the price of one" I laughed

Angela smiled "Yes that's what I thought and well you and Jacob seem so happy…and I can't believe someone as gorgeous as Embry has fallen in love with me… of all people!" she squeaked as she grabbed my hands. Her face became serious again "I really, really like him Bella" she whispered then paused looking puzzled "I have this weird feeling though like…like I just want to be near him all the time and I don't understand why?" she frowned then continued. "I mean .. I've only just met him Bella, but just his touch on my skin…." she looked away embarrassed and shook her head.

"But you said Embry explained the imprint"? I queried again "coz that's what it is Angela, that's why you feel like that" I looked into her pretty eyes searching for confirmation.

"Yes yes he did explain but it's so much to take in ….why me?" She asked

"Now stop fretting Angela you deserve Embry." I gently scolded "The Quileute's believe that the imprint proves you were made for each other simple as that" I replied "Look all you need to remember is Embry loves you and all he wants is to make you happy Angela, besides he's so sweet and gentle. He will spend the rest of his days loving you and making sure you are happy".

"Deep down I already seem to know that" she laughed looking surprised at herself. Then she looked more serious as if she was unsure whether to say what she had in mind "Do you..Umm..Do you feel like that with Jacob?" she shyly queried.

I blushed deeply. "Yes" I smiled "It's the same for me, the buzz of electricity and desire when Jacob touches me…" I sighed shivering slightly as I remembered this morning "It never goes away nor does the need for him to be close all the time" I paused "In fact I think it gets stronger as time passes but maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones". I pulled a goofy face and we both giggled hugging each other we were both so happy. "Come on" I said "Let's get inside we have a party to get to"

************************************************

The pack was assembled on the beach when Angela and I arrived with Jacob and Billy. There was a chill in the night air but the guys had got a huge bonfire blazing and people had already seated themselves near to it eating and drinking. I could see Charlie and Sue sitting close to the other Elders. I waved at my Dad who raised his can of beer in acknowledgement, Sue waved back as she saw me.

Ahead of me Jacob placed his father next to Charlie and went to get him some food and drink. Embry had claimed Angela so I wandered around the fire and sat down next to Sue.

"How are you Bella?" she asked "We have not seen you for a couple of days". She lowered her voice conspritiously "Charlie has been working nights for the past few weeks. I don't think he has realised you are living at the Black's. Her face became serious "It would be kinda nice if you told him yourself before he finds out from someone else". I nodded in reply. I looked at Sue and swallowed hard. I wanted to speak but the words would not flow. Sue noticed immediately

"What's up Bella?" she whispered "You look troubled"

"I…I.." I stuttered in reply

"Will you come with me for a walk to get some food? Asked Sue. I nodded in reply

Sue rose from her seat "Just going with Bella to the girls room and maybe get some more food" she said to Charlie" Can I get you anything else whilst I'm up?"

"Yeah" Charlie replied "Another beer, no make that two, would be good" he smiled up at me "Everything ok Kiddo?" he asked.

"Sure dad" I replied before his attention was claimed again by Billy and Old Quil

Sue linked arms with me and we slowly walked towards the food area "So Bella" she said a little seriously "What's all this about? I know it's got to be more than a tiff with a boyfriend. Actually how is Jacob these days come to think of it I haven't seen him since the last council meeting"

I stood still for a moment gathering the courage "Sue I'm….I'm.."

Pregnant? Sue finished for me. I nodded mortified and blushed so hard it could probably be seen by everyone even though it was dark.

"I haven't been a nurse all these years not to spot a few signs Bella" Sue laughed. "I just wish you had come and seen me before you know…you both..." She paused as she saw the look of horror on my face not wanting her to mention the word sex. " Both of you should been more careful and you're both very young" she sighed

But that's the thing Sue I replied I was taking the pill. Ok I know I might not have been as careful as I should be when taking it but Sam and Jacob think that most contraceptives seem to fail for the imprints. You must know about the other girls, Emily and Kim… both had their shots but they still fell pregnant?

Sue frowned "Yes I do she replied I gave them the shots myself at the Rez clinic" She paused for a moment "That's an interesting thought Bella now you mention it I'll have to think on that further otherwise you girls will be producing litters of wolf cubs, if I know these young men!

"uugghh don't say it like that I wailed "Look Sue would you help me tell Charlie? I looked at her pleading with my eyes "Cause I know he'll shoot first and ask questions later and well…I'd prefer it if my baby had a Daddy who is still alive!

"Of course!" she replied patting my hand that she held "You leave Chief Swan to me there will be no hunting wolf on my watch!" She winked. I breathed a sigh of relief if I had Sue on my side that was half the battle won with Charlie.

We carried on walking towards the tables that were practically groaning with food and surrounded by pack members. "Come and see me at the Clinic Monday Bella I presume you have already seen Dr Gerandy?

I nodded "Yes as soon as I did the test I went to see him. I was meant to make an appointment with you but I wanted to tell you before rather than you see my name in your appointments book.

Thank you for that Bella. I much prefer to be told outside of my job by someone who I see as a daughter she smiled as she hugged me. "Babies are good news Bella and I'm pleased for you and Jacob. You know I'm there for you. She squeezed my hand. "Now let's get some food I like my mother's to be to eat!" She laughed.

I grabbed a plate and found Jacob, I settled down on the blanket between his legs leaning back into the warmth of his body. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle as he leaned in and kissed the side of my neck setting off that rush of electricity as I had described to Angela, my skin tingling at his touch. Jacob's wolf softly hummed deep in his chest as I looked around at the gathering.

The moon was peeping out from under the almost ever present clouds and I could just make out the waves crashing on the shore. The air was filled with the smell of the sea interspersed with burning wood. I realised that for the first time today I felt happy and relaxed.

"You ok?" he whispered "I saw you talking with Sue earlier"

"Umm yes" I replied "She knows Jacob…" I hesitated. "About the baby and she's going to help me tell Charlie"

I felt Jacob take in a breath and let it out again in a huge sigh of relief "That's great honey" he whispered "Cos Billy's guessed and he's desperate to tell Charlie…you know celebrate".

I laughed "Yeah once Charlie lets it all sink in".

"And hopefully I'm still alive…." he laughed back.

We settled into a comfortable silence as I noticed there were a large number of people attending this gathering. Sadly Jacob confirmed more young guys had phased and this was an opportunity for their parents to mingle. Jacob had wisely decided that the parents needed to be in on the secret. Some of the new wolves were just boys and parents needed to know why their sons were sneaking out in the middle of the night.

There was movement to my left as old Quil banged on a drum catching everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone. Our history is passed down through our legends" came Old Quills voice in the darkness. "It helps us keep in touch with the past and we can remember our ancestors". This evening I will tell a story that rarely gets heard but it is right that it is told tonight. Everyone sat up, drinks were put on the ground and the entire assembly listened with bated breath.

"This concerns the Black family" he smiled. We have to go back three generations of chiefs. The young chief at the time was a Spirit Warrior and he led a large pack of Protectors. There had been increasing activity from the cold ones passing through our lands and many young men had become spirit wolves as a result.

The young chief had imprinted upon a beautiful Quileute maiden and she had accepted him. They were to be married and loved each other deeply. However, the village was attacked by a group of cold ones and in the battle the young chief died. The young maiden in a way died with him that night. She hid herself away heartbroken that her mate and Chief had gone".

Every day she walked to the river and sat watching it flow by contemplating throwing herself in and ending the misery of her broken heart. Everyone watched her in sadness but there was nothing they could do to bring her out of her melancholy. Such was the power of the imprint that the maiden would never stop loving her Chief.

I grabbed Jacobs's hands and pulled them into my lap. Once again I felt the gut wrenching fear of losing him. He kissed me lightly on the neck and I felt a contented hum vibrate from his chest. He whispered in my ear "Don't worry I'll always be here for you honey always".

One day as she sat by the river a young man came upon her. He was different to the men she knew. His kind blue eyes could see the pain that resided in her beautiful face and he fell in love with her. He had never met a Native American like her. Her skin was pale in comparison to the other Quileute women the colour of warm caramel and her dark brown hair had flecks of red that shone brightly like flames when the sun touched it long lengths. Most of all he loved her eyes kind and gentle, the most beautiful warm brown he had ever seen.

Although William would never replace her chief he was kind. He awoke her from her living nightmare and she felt alive again. They went on to marry and she bade the tribe farewell. The name of the young man she married was William Jerimiah Swan.

United gasps were heard around the fire and all eyes were upon Charlie and me. I shifted uneasily against Jacob. I could feel my cheeks were on fire. Jacob nuzzled my ear "It's your history honey ., how you came to be. He whispered.

Old Quill moved on. The couple had a son and he married and so it moved on until young Charlie arrived on the scene. Old Quil laughed and Billy sniggered. Charlie went beetroot red and I could see Sue was squeezing his hand . "As we know Charlie had a daughter" Old Quil looked directly at me "Isabella Marie Swan. You my dear resemble the description we have of our young maiden who was your Great Great Grandmother".

Everything was quiet for a moment and we all waited with bated breath "Bella" said Billy in a commanding tone of voice "We welcome you home, the circle is complete through you our young maiden has returned to her tribe and reunited with her chief".

Loud whoops and cheers erupted from the assembled group as everyone congratulated Charlie and me, welcoming us back to the tribe. When the fuss died down a little Jacob picked me up

"My beautiful Quileute maiden" he whispered and kissed me gently on the lips. " _Kwop kilawtley_ " he sighed in Quileute

"What did you just say… it sounded beautiful" I looked back at him in awe.

"It means _Stay with me forever_ " he replied "That's what I want Bella for you to stay with me on _our_ ancestral land" and his dark eyes twinkled as I nodded "I'm yours for ever I whispered "I'm home Chief Jacob where I belong and I kissed him passionately, both of us forgetting where we were for a few blissful seconds

We were rudely interrupted by a small cough and a smothered laugh. As I looked round I caught the sight of Paul and Embry standing close trying to get Jacob's attention.

"Hey Jake… dude" said Paul "We need to speak with you ..remember?"

"Ah..Oh..yes" replied Jacob "Be with you in a sec hang on" He bent down to kiss me again "Won't be long Bells honey" he whispered. "Pack business".

I glanced between Jake and his two pack brothers narrowing my eyes as I did. They were up to something that they did not want me to worry about. I could see Angela standing on her own so I moved to join her "behave yourself" I warned Jacob as I pulled away hearing Paul snigger in response.

"As if" replied Jacob trying to look all innocent with the big puppy dog eyes look he had perfected.

"Humph!" I said. He's definitely up to something I confirmed to myself and headed off to join Angela.

The three of us faced each other. "Now that Bella's gone I said we can talk. Come and sit I have some beers ready. Embry and Paul nodded and followed me along the beach and into the darkness, darkness that frail human eyes could not penetrate but to me and the guys with our lupine vision _everything_ was visible. We sat down on a large tree washed up on the beach.

So I said as I took a long swig of beer from the bottle I was holding. Having settled our earlier run in with a nip or two Embry and I were back on course "How's your imprint holding up Embry she appears to be taking things well?".

"Yeah she's cool Jake " replied Embry "I'm going to show her my wolf later after the party"

"Do you want one of the pack there just in case she runs and you know what might happen if she does?" I cautioned him, one eyebrow raised as I watched Embry's face.

"Yeah" he sighed "I think that would be good Jake I was gonna ask. I don't want to frighten her any more than I have to today. My wolf is super excited about her and if she runs he winced a little I don't know what he will do". Paul and I nodded and smiled in sympathy.

"I'll be there" Paul offered "But from what I've seen of her tonight I think she'll be fine besides she has Bella to confide in".

I smiled "true " and nodded in agreement.

"Now change of subject… time to get serious guys." I placed my beer on the sand next to the tree trunk on which the three of us were seated. "Now we are all finally alone without pack ears I want you Embry to tell me about what happened this morning in particular in Bella's room at Charlie's. I have already spoken to Bella and have her version I'm intrigued to hear yours" I looked meaningfully at Embry.

Embry took a large swig of beer then placed his bottle next to mine. "I drove with Bella to Charlie's and on arrival I pretended to jog off down the road but once out of sight I doubled back and hid out in the forest behind Charlie's House as you asked Jacob"

"Did you phase whilst you were there?" I asked

"I was tempted but I thought the girls might not be too long"

"God you got some catching up to do." laughed Paul. "Girls gossip.. for hours once they get together Embry! He laughed again. I joined in Paul was right.

"So go on Embry" I encouraged.

"There was nothing unusual Jake. I looked around the house when the girls went inside but everything appeared to be in its place and no vampire stench anywhere"

I frowned when I heard this. Embry went on;

"I was just back undercover when I heard Bella scream out my name. Man she was sacred" he blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his head as he recalled the incident." I ran into the house and into her room". He paused taking in a deep breath." Hell Jacob the room had been totally trashed".

A snarl ripped my chest in response my wolf did not like to think of anyone rifling through Bella's personal stuff, touching _her things_.. _Mine_ we both said in response and my wolf continued ".. _Pup_ .. _Protect_ ". I gulped down more beer trying to keep my cool as Embry continued.

"I got a good smell of the leech though". My eyes jolted up to Embry's

"You recognised it Em?" I was hopeful

"Oh yes!" Embry smiled slightly before becoming serious again "But you're not gonna like it Jake". He paused "I'd know that fucking leech anywhere…" Paul and I sat with bated breath..

"Edward Cullen!" Growled Embry A loud vicious snarl tore through my chest as I visibly started to shake….

"Hey!" called Sam as he came along the shore line "What's going on… sorry I'm late… just had to check in with Emily". He stared at our furious expressions….."The practice drill is still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yes" I growled "and God help any fucker who turns up late…!" Cullen had just upped the stakes and the pack needed to respond. He was back and somehow I knew he would not be alone….


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella's Last Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This chapter is short but necessary to set the scene for what's to come. I don't often write to a song but Celine Dion "Think Twice" was playing and this Chapter popped into my mind. If only a certain person had thought twice…the poem below just expresses the feeling of someone who feels betrayed by their love…..Thank you all for reading and please , please review. The next chapter will be longer promise! Enjoy… I hope!**_

 **Chapter 30**

 _When I loved thee, I can't but allow, I had many an exquisite minute;_

 _But the scorn that I feel for thee now, Hath even more luxury in it!_

 _Thus, whether we're on or we're off, Some witchery seems to await thee;_

 _To love thee is pleasant enough, but, oh! 'Tis delicious to_ _ **hate**_ _thee!_

The three ancient vampires stood to one side looking at the antique map unfurled before them, when a knock at the door drew their attention. "Come "called Aro agitatedly. The door opened and Demetri came in.

"Your guest has arrived Lord Aro" Demetri bowed low, he liked his head and wished to keep it.

"You hear that my brothers our young guest is here. We have been expecting him, show him in Demetri" replied Aro a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. The door creaked and widened allowing some light from the hallway to enter the darkened room. The three brothers were not alone. In the shadows now lit by the light other vampires moved further into the background where the dim light could not reach.

"Ah my young friend it's so good of you to come to visit. What brings you to Volterra?" Aro held out his hand as he spoke and his young visitor placed his own hand there. Aro greedily grabbed the hand and closed his eyes to enjoy the view.

When he touched another's skin Aro could see all that had ever happened in your life, even your inner most secrets and thoughts. He had come to enjoy this, the euphoria of someone's inner most sanctuary opened to his mind, talked to Aro like Heroin to an addict. This young visitor would have plenty for him to enjoy, he was sure.

Oh my! Oh my! exclaimed Aro. "How marvellous, just as we planned". His high pitched manic laughter filled the room. But, then his face clouded over. "I see… I see very clearly now. This is why you are here my young friend?" The visitor nodded.

Aro stepped back lightly touching each of his brother's hands to share what he had seen. They too gazed upon the young visitor but with narrowed eyes. Caius let out a low hiss, his own face usually devoid of emotion now showed ill-concealed hatred. Aro stepped forward again hissing in unison with his brother. "I think we may have a plan that will clear up this little infestation to both our advantage" he smiled. You will of course accept a place within my guard? Of course you will" Aro smiled "I know all your thoughts"

Turning, he beckoned the visitor forward, further into the large room. "You must join us for dinner. Heidi will be back here any moment." The visitor stepped forward into the light streaming in form a small window high above in the turret wall. Aro looked into the ruby red eyes of the young visitor. "Now that look does become you so much more my young friend" he smiled "So much better than you looked before".

"Thank you Lord Aro I think this look is in keeping with who I really am" replied the silken voice of Edward Cullen. "I accept your kind invitation to dinner thank you" he added.

A high pitched scream and the sound of a large glass vase smashing into a million pieces brought Alice Cullen back into the present. Blinking she staggered slightly and if it were not for the quick inhuman reflexes of Jasper she would have fallen amongst the blood red roses that lay scattered on the floor..

"Oh Edward!" she wailed "What have you done?" Her eyes still unfocused, she tried to look at Jasper as the other Cullen's gathered in the lounge alerted by the noise.

"Alice" murmured Jasper "Come… sit down". He guided his mate to the plush white sofa. Alice sunk down onto the cushion before covering her face with her hands her little shoulders shaking as if she were sobbing.

"Alice" Carlisle gently spoke her name" What has happened to Edward?" There was fear in his voice as he stole a glance at Esme who held her hand to her mouth a look of horror on her face

"The Voluturi …"Alice managed to whisper "He's gone to the Volturi!"

There was a united intake of breath from her family. "I knew it!" cried Esme "He's gone to ask them to end it all". Esme collapsed into the armchair facing Alice despair written across her beautiful features. Rosalie clung to Emmet unable to utter a single word as the enormity of the situation sunk in.

Alice raised her little face to look at her and her mouth puckered as she fought to say the words. "No …Esme…he has not asked them to end his life …he …he" she glanced at Jasper before continuing "He has asked to join them!"

Anguish crossed Carlisle's face. How could his son do this after everything he had said and taught him?

Jasper sat next to Alice pulling her close to his side in a tight embrace, his face furious at Edward's betrayal. "I knew I should have finished him Alice" he whispered to her "I warned you that he would bring about our destruction" he hissed.

Carlisle tried to remain calm for his family "Have you seen anything else Alice? Has he said anything that could help us?

Alice lifted her face towards Carlisle "I'm so sorry Carlisle to be the one who tells you this" she sighed resigned now to the future she had seen. "Edward no longer feeds upon animals".

Cries of anguish filled the room as the other Cullen's tried to process what Alice had told them. Everything they strived to achieve, the personal battle they endured every day. They felt betrayed by the one they thought of as their brother.

"Dear God!" sighed Carlisle "After all these years…how could Edward turn his back upon a philosophy he once held dear?" He looked across at Esme whose face was buried in her hands as Rosalie tried to console her.

"The answer to that question" Alice murmured "Is Bella…" she sighed again "His love or perhaps we should call it an obsession has led to this moment. Carlisle" as she continued looking up at her father Alice hesitated for a moment "There is something more terrible that I have to share". Five pairs of honey toned eyes looked at her whilst the owners stood still as stone statues.

"Edward" Alice continued "Has shared the news that Bella has left him, no longer wishing to be turned" Carlisle stared at Alice before he replied

"Edward must know he has effectively signed her death warrant!" He cried his hands clawing through his hair and his eyes fixed on his mate who had she been human would have surely passed out with the shock. Instead Esme's eyes just registered immense horror as they met his own.

"He has also" Alice continued "Shared the existence of the Wolf pack in La Push". Alice looked down she could no longer bear to see the anguish and disappointment in her father's eyes.

"Oh dear god no! cried Carlisle "He did this knowing how much Caius fears werewolves?" Carlisle looked at his family and straightened himself up. "This will mean all-out war" he thundered "The Volturi will not only come for Bella but, they will destroy every wolf they can find."

Jasper had already jumped to his feet his military reactions kicking in "Jacob and the pack Carlisle, you must warn them give them a fighting chance at least!"

Carlisle regarded Jasper in silence he knew what the young man said was true. "I have given my word never to return to Forks or la Push. I swore an oath that night to Jacob when he spared Edwards life". He paused whilst he debated his next move. He sighed loudly "Of course you are right Jasper we must give the pack every chance for survival. In fact I will stand with Jacob myself against this plague for I feel it is through me that this horror is coming to their land.

There was silence in the room apart from the low wailing that came from Esme. Carlisle sat by her side and drew her into an embrace. "Esme "He said "Everything we once held dear is about to come tumbling down. We must accept Edward has left this family." He paused taking a deep breath he did not need "It will be…" he continued "As if he never existed".

Nooo! Carlisle Esme sobbed loudly unable to shed any tears "We cannot turn our backs on our son…please Carlisle!" she begged

"Hush now Esme" Carlisle soothed. He addressed his entire family his voice ringing with authority "You should all understand the gravity of this situation. Not only will Edwards's actions bring the Volturi to La Push resulting in the destruction of the wolves and Bella but, it will provide Aro with the opportunity he has long hoped for… the destruction of this entire family. Sadly Edward has given it to him."

Carlisle looked at Jasper "I will need your military advice and skills my son if we are to survive."

Jasper nodded "You have my word Carlisle this family is my priority. But I suggest you contact Jacob as soon as possible and we make plans to return to Forks".

"Agreed" replied Carlisle. "I will be in my office if you need me. It is time to call in a few favours" he sighed "Others whose way of life is also under threat from Aro should he come to Forks. He will not stop with destroying our family most certainly he will destroy the Danali family too". With that he turned and strode out of the room.

As the family stood in silence each processing the revelations that had been shared over the last few minutes, Alice took out her cell, her nimble fingers quickly compiling the small text message. If only Edward had thought twice before he told Aro everything, she thought sadly …that he was really sure he wanted them all destroyed. But the deed was done that door closed. With a deep sigh she pressed send. All she could do now was wait and pray that her message was read….


End file.
